My Immortal
by darkchakram
Summary: Events on Olympus rock Xena's world and propel her on a journey of epic proportions. I have never written an "adventure" piece and this is my shot at it. Season Six. Again, I will ask my readers to pretend that AFIN never happened! And, as I am a X/A shipper, this is a X/A story!
1. Chapter 1

Xena snapped awake. She took a quick survey of their camp. Gabrielle slept soundly on her bedroll which was spread out next to Xena's. Coals glowed in the fire pit. Argo was still tethered to the large oak. She listened for footsteps or the tell tell clang of metal that might have aroused her from her slumber. Everything seemed absolutely normal. The night was filled with the typical sounds of the summer forest: crickets chirped, frogs croaked, and night birds sang. Still, she couldn't shake the dark feeling that clawed at her soul. She felt cold inside, almost empty. Something was definitely wrong, she just couldn't place what was off.

She wondered if there was a dark god lurking around. It wasn't Ares, she would have felt him. His presence was unmistakably his own. Maybe Bacchus or Enyo or some other devious entity. Whatever it was it didn't appear to visible in the natural world. Nevertheless, she got up and walked the perimeter of the camp just to be sure their was no one secreted in the leafy shadows.

Satisfied that there was no one about, Xena sat back down on her bedroll. Instead of lying back down, however, she scooched her back up against a tree, keeping her sword and chakram at the ready. Xena was not normally a paranoid person but the world felt akimbo and she felt a despair like she had never known.

When Gabrielle awoke the next morning, it surprised her to find Xena asleep, sitting up with her head supported by the birch tree, her arms crossed over her knees, and her sword in her hand.

Gabrielle tapped Xena lightly on the shoulder and had to move deftly out of the way to avoid being sliced by Xena's blade as the warrior swung it in panic.

"Xena, by the gods, you nearly took my leg off. Everything okay?"

"No, Gabrielle, it's not, everything is not okay. Can't you feel it?"

"I feel fine. Come here." Gabrielle felt Xena's forehead to see if her friend was running a fever.

"I'm not sick." The warrior swatted the bard's hand away.

"Just checking. What's got you so addled?" Gabrielle tossed a couple of twigs and leaves onto the blackened coals, hoping there was enough heat to get a morning cook fire going.

The dry tinder smolder then came to life, Gabrielle added a few larger sticks and readied two logs.

"I can't believe you don't feel it. It's in the air. It's thick, it's heavy. The world is not right."

"Xena you're raving. Did you have mushrooms last night? You didn't pick the red ones with the white spots did you?"

"No, I'm not sick, I'm not hallucinating, How can you think of eating at a time like this?" Xena gestured to the fire.

"Xena, I am not sure what 'a time like this' is. I feel fine. It's a beautiful morning. I was thinking of even taking a swim before we head out."

"What? Swimming? No, forget it. We have to figure out what is going on. Eat and do your business and we are moving out."

"We are still going to Athens to see Virgil aren't we?" Gabrielle hadn't seen the hunk in months and was looking forward to swapping stories with him.

"Yes, but first we are stopping at that tavern just outside of Corinth." Xena took a long sip of wine from her wineskin.

"Xena, you're not drunk, are you?" Gabrielle asked, concerned.

"What?" Xena looked at the leather bag, "Please, Gabrielle, it would take more than this watered down juice to get me this fucked up."

"Then why the tavern?"

"Cause that's where people go to gossip and that's where I will find out what's going on."

"Okay, whatever makes you feel better."

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Later that morning, Xena and Gabrielle walked into the tavern. Xena checked her weapons at the door, then told Gabrielle to grill the crowd for information. The warrior headed straight for the barkeep. Their trip there, however, was short-lived as no one had heard of any doomsday news. Everyone was going on about their day as if the world wasn't spinning out of control.

By the time they rode into Corinth, Xena's nerves had settled a little but she couldn't get rid of the sourness that roiled in the deepest recesses of her stomach. As they walked through the crowded agora, they passed a stall selling several varieties of plants and flowers. Xena took notice of the purple irises, her favorite flower. Ares used to bring them to her when he was feeling particularly romantic or when he'd done something to piss her off. Thinking of him hurt, it hurt more than normal. Then it hit her, maybe there was something wrong on Olympus. Maybe what ever was off kilter was in the supernatural realm and not on Earth at all.

She turned to Gabrielle. "I'm gonna pay a visit to Dite's temple."

"Huh?"

"It's just a hunch, but I'll be there when you're ready to leave Corinth."

"Just need to get some provisions and I'll head over there," Gabrielle promised.

Xena bought a single iris from the vendor and headed to the temple.

AXAXAXAXAXA

The priestess looked displeased with Xena's offering when the warrior placed the simple flower on the altar.

Xena stepped into the center of the room and called out loud, "Great goddess Aphrodite, Xena: Warrior Princess requests your presence."

The priestess raised her eyebrow at what she considered Xena's theatrics. To her surprise the chamber filled with pink light and the goddess appeared right in front of the leather-clad warrior.

Xena knew from the love goddess' furrowed brow and deep frown lines that the news was going to be devastating.

"Aphrodite, I need you to tell me what is going on. I woke up in the middle of the night with a deep ache in my soul. I can't shake it."

"Xena, oh, Xena," Aphrodite pulled the warrior into a hug. The goddess sought comfort but Xena wasn't able to give her solace.

Xena shook her, "Dite, Dite, what is it?"

"It's Ares."

"Ares, what has he done? Has he started a war among the gods?"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then what? What has he done?"

Aphrodite picked up the purple iris, "Aww, his favorite."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now tell me, what has Ares done?"

"That's just it, Xena. He hasn't done anything. They killed him. He's dead. Gone. Oblivion, that's why your soul hurts. Your love, your bond, your connection. It's all meaningless now. It's over . . ." Aphrodite's voice tapered off to a whisper but it didn't matter because Xena had quit listening.

Dead! He couldn't be dead. Not Ares.

"It is not over, I won't let it be."

"Xena. . ."

"No, don't try to fucking placate me. How did this happen? Where is his soul? Where is his body? Who did this?" 

Aphrodite didn't try to answer the question. She knew that Xena was raving from grief.

"Xena, I am so sorry." 

"Yes, yes you are and all of you other miserable fucking gods. Didn't you do anything."

"Xena that's not fair."

"You want to know what's fair. I tell you what's not fair."

"Stop! Before you go there, let me remind you that you killed my husband. I know a little bit about what you are feeling."

Xena looked down at the stone floor. Aphrodite had her there. She shouldn't be attacking Aphrodite anyway, she should be figuring out how to get to the bottom of this.

"Take me too him," She ordered the goddess.

"It's just a lifeless shell, Xena. Don't put yourself through that."

"I need to see him. Take me now."

Gabrielle walked into the temple just in time to see Xena and the goddess of love disappear into the aether.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The Main Hall on Mount Olympus looked just like Xena remembered. The gods that had survived the Twilight hadn't bothered to redecorate. They had only cleaned up the mess that Xena and Athena had made. Xena looked around, she didn't see any sign of the God of War.

"Where is he?"

"In his chambers. No one wants to go in there. Cupid and I placed him on his bed and no one's dared enter since," Aphrodite admitted. Until the Twilight, the death of a god was a fairly foreign concept for the Olympians. "I don't have to tell you that most of the gods would not be comfortable with you being up here. But, you should have your chance to say goodbye. I wouldn't deny you that."

Xena headed down the pathway that led out of the main chamber and toward Ares' Olympian apartments. She turned when she realized that the Goddess of Love was not following her. "Come on, I may need you."

"For what?" Aphrodite apprehensively joined Xena.

"You never know." Xena picked up the pace as she neared Ares' private walkway that was lined with purple irises.

Xena pushed the door open and entered the God of War's sanctuary. It had been over thirty years since she had last crossed that threshold, a half of a lifetime for a mortal, an inconsequential span for a god.

"Xena. . ." Aphrodite's voice begged not to have to go any farther.

"It's fine you can wait here, but don't take off."

The blonde goddess nodded, the sun bounced off her golden locks, Xena hated the sun for still shining.

Xena walked down the hallway, her boot heels clicked on the black marble floor. At the end of the corridor, she paused at the door to the master suite. Her hand rested on the silver doorknob. She considered just turning around and walking away. She wondered how long she could pretend he was still alive. She could go back to Earth, live out her life with Gabrielle, maybe she'd see him in the afterlife. What happened to dead gods anyway? If she didn't see his body, then maybe she could just make believe that he was off busy with war or that he had finally gotten over his ridiculous obsession with her. She could live in denial, couldn't she?

No! She couldn't pretend! She felt a chasm in her soul already. She imagined it was only going to grow larger every day she spent without him. Even if she managed to lie to her brain, her heart and soul would always know the truth.

Xena turned the knob and bit down on her lip as she prepared herself for what she knew lay on the other side. Pushing the door open, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she lifted her eyelids, she saw him there. So, still. It was the first time in her life that she could see him but couldn't feel him, how many times had it been the other way around? The first tear started in the corner of her right eye. She tried to fight it but it was a useless battle. It trickled out of her eye, down her cheek, rested on her chin a few seconds before splattering coldly onto her breast. Xena covered her mouth, she didn't want Dite to hear her sobbing. Her feet felt like they were mired in quicksand as she tried to make her way to his bed. . .to his body.

"Hey," she choked out as she sat on the bed next to him. By the gods he was the most beautiful man she'd ever beheld. His perfect lips were already losing color. This wasn't right. It was not supposed to happen this way. He was a god. She wasn't supposed to have to bury him! She reached up and touched his black silken hair, just as soft as ever. She traced the beard that ran along his strong jawline.

"No.' She shook her head. Xena ran her hand along his silver studded vest. His key pendant caught her attention. With a strong tug, she ripped the necklace off of his neck and tied it around her own.

"I am going to fix this. Do you hear me? Where ever you are, I am coming to get you. This is not how this ends, I won't accept that." She squeezed his bicep, it was as stiff and cold as the leather gauntlets that adorned his wrists that were crossed over his abdomen.

"Ares, I said so many nasty things to you. Those words, they were meant more to convince myself that I didn't love you than anything else. I lied to myself. I told myself that all I felt for you was lust, sexual lust and bloodlust, but we both know better."

Xena reached down and kissed him gently on the lips, they were not pliable but he tasted the same.

"Wake up," she screamed.

He didn't budge. She smacked him hard across the face. Nothing. She was losing it, fast. She straddled him and fisted his vest in her hands. She tried to shake him awake. Still, he did not respond.

"Areeeeeees!" She screamed. "Get up! Come on, I know you're in there!"

Hearing Xena scream, Aphrodite came into the bedchamber. She found Xena atop the dead god.

"What do you need? Ambrosia? I'll get it. Nectar? Whatever it takes?" Xena pleaded with the corpse.

"Xena, don't" Aphrodite came to her side.

Xena whipped her head around to face the goddess.

Aphrodite hadn't seen such a murderous glare on Xena's face in decades. She pulled her hand back, afraid of the mortal, driven mad with grief.

"Who did this? Aphrodite, who fucking did this? How do I fix it? Where is the ambrosia? Just give it to him okay?" The last question sounded like a little kid who was desperately seeking anyway to fix a broken toy.

"Xena, ambrosia won't work. It's too late."

"Who did this?"

"Xena, don't! It's not worth another war."

"Who? Dammit! Who?"

"Xena that's enough. Let's get you back to Earth."

"No, I won't leave him. Not like this."

"Xena, you can't stay here,"

"Ice, we need to put his body on ice. You remember?"

Aphrodite assumed she was referencing the time Ares had put the warrior and the bard in the ice cave. But Xena had to know that this was different. They were held in stasis at the brink of death. Ares was already dead.

"Xena he is dead."

"I know! But we need to preserve his body. I am going to bring his soul back to me, or die trying. Either way, we'll get to be together."

"As much as a I love a tragic romance, Xena, that is just not going to happen."

"Why, what do you know that I don't? What are you not telling me? Dite?"

"Xena, this was Michael's doing!"

"Michael? The archangel?"

"They said that you couldn't do it when you should have. So, they had the job finished."

"The Twilight? They wanted all of you dead? Is that it?"

"No, not all of us, just those they feel threatened by. And, well, Ares did kill Eli."

"Yes, but revenge, vengeance, that goes against Eli's message. He wouldn't order Ares killed." Xena answered.

"Apparently, his angels aren't as pure of heart as he is."

"Michael did this?"

"Not personally," Aphrodite smoothed Ares' hair. "That goes against their code."

"Who then?"

Xena heard footfall at the doorway

"I did, Mother. It is my way. Your misguided feelings blinded you. You gave him his godhood back. God could have let him live out his life as a mortal but he wasn't satisfied with that, or rather, you weren't. He wasn't a danger as mortal but when you gave him his immortality back, he started amassing worshippers again. Your job was to pave the way for the one god, instead you gave him back his thunder." Eve stood at the threshold unapologetically.

Xena lunged at her but before she could even get off the bed, Aphrodite had them soaring through the aether with Ares' body. Finally, Aphrodite re-materialized them in the icy mountains that bordered the Norse lands.

"What are you doing?" Xena spat at the goddess.

"Giving you time to regroup. You're grieving, If I had let you kill Eve, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

"You're right. How could she do this?"

"She is their messenger."

"Yes, but it is the message of love."

"Eli, maybe, but I'm not too sure about some of his servants. Anyway, you wanted to put him on ice, well, this is as far north as I can take you."

"Thank you." Xena hugged Aphrodite.

"What is your next move?"

"Not sure, I am going to need some time to think about it. Can you seal this place from prying eyes? Can Eve find him here? Does she have the ability to kill all gods or was it a one shot deal just to do away with Ares?"

"I am not sure about Eve, Xena. But, I can seal this from normal mortal eyes for sure."

"Then do it."

"Okay, do you want me to take you back to Corinth?"

"No, I need you tell Gabrielle what's going on. Tell her not to worry but tell her I won't be back for a while. Not until I have seen this through."

"You sure you don't want her to help you?"

"No, I am going to have to pull from a part of myself that she can't handle. It's better for her if she's not here."

"But is it better for you?"

"I'll worry about me later. Right now, I am only worried about one thing." Xena bent and gave Ares one final kiss.."

"Where should I take you?"

"To the gates of Valhalla."

"Are you sure about that?" Aphrodite remembered Xena's last encounter with Odin.

"If Michael wants a war, I'll give him a war the likes that Heaven has never seen!"

Aphrodite didn't know which was colder, the icy cave or Xena's malicious smile.


	3. Chapter III

**Warning! Warning! Warning! This chapter contains a scene with non-consensual sex. **

**Later chapters will depict various forms of torture sexual and otherwise.**

My Immortal III

As Xena walked through the small village that had grown up around the gates of Asgard, she mulled over the events of the last twenty four hours. Some things just weren't adding up for her. Namely, as Aphrodite had so bluntly pointed out, there were an awful lot of Olympians who were uncomfortable with Xena's presence on their little mountain. So, what in Zeus's name had Eve being doing up there? How had she gotten there? It was unheard of to scale the mountain without the aid of a god. Had Michael transported her there or was some back-stabbing Olympian working with the god of Eli's minions to remove Ares as a threat to the Olympian mantle? Xena was definitely going to need more information but first she needed allies. And, although, she and Odin had never really seen eye to eye, she was hoping to sell him on the old enemy of my enemy adage.

Walking into a weapon shop, the sight of a pair of sais made her feel guilty about leaving the bard behind on this one. Still, she didn't know how deep this thing went, how dark she might have to go to get him back. Hades, she didn't even know why she wanted him back so bad. All he did was torment her! Was she being a fool? Maybe she should just let sleeping gods lie. No! He had given up his immortality to save her. True, she had gotten it back for him but he didnt' deserve to die, not because of some theological politicking. So much for free will, she thought. Why was Michael so threatened by Ares regrouping his followers. And if he made a better sale's pitch than the Elijans then wasn't it within the realm of human free will to be able to choose Ares as well as Eli. Michael talked a big game but when it came down to it, he was really stacking the deck. Well, houses of cards always tumbled and Xena was going to delight in bringing Michael's down.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The shopkeeper eyed Xena with mistrust. He was always wary of women warriors and this one had a particularly dark look to her.

Xena fished into her bosom and pulled out her breast dagger. "How much for this?"

The dealer took the weapon, hefted it in his hands and eyed the blade.

"Most of my buyers ain't gonna have much use for it but it's unique. I know of a couple of Valkyries that might be interested in such a piece, I can go as high as two silfrs."

"Five," Xena counter offered.

"Three's the best you're gonna get."

"I'll take, it." Xena shook the guys hand and he handed over the coins.

"How long you gonna be in town?"

"Just passing through," Xena answered.

"You interested in a long sword, I gotta. . ."

"No, thank you, Not looking to buy, just off load. Pleasure doing business," Xena said and left the shop.

It was going to be a long walk up to Valhalla, Xena hoped she had enough coin to buy the right provisions. She walked into a clothier's shop and started browsing through the heavy cloaks. She briefly thought about calling Aphrodite to bring her Argo but decided against it. She wouldn't make as good time on foot but things could get ugly between her and Odin, she didn't want her horse getting caught in the crossfire.

An hour later, Xena was satisfied that she had all she needed. She grabbed a warm meal at the town's tavern before heading out the city gates and up the hill toward Valhalla.

Throughout the trek, Xena was aware of the ever-present ravens swarming over head. Gods! Why didn't Odin just come down and ask her what she needed, instead of playing his little games? Subtlety was lost on him apparently, everyone knew the jet black birds did his bidding.

As Xena lay down for the night, the emptiness in her her soul still addled her nerves. His absence caused her stomach to roil and churn. Why was this having such an effect on her? Of course she knew she loved him, she'd even admitted to him that he always got to her, but she had lost plenty of loved ones, why was this one killing her slowly? That's how she felt, like she was rotting on the inside. She knew the answer was that it wasn't that she just loved him but that she was in love with him, but she didn't want to think about that, so she ignored it. What good could come of it anyway? Him and her, together. To what end? Things were so different than they were before. She was different. He was even different. Could it work without all the violence and bloodshed? Did she want him that way? Did she want him as her lover? As her partner? Gods ,she had to drop this line of thought. No, she was just doing what anyone would do for a trusted friend. Was he a trusted friend? When did she start thinking of him along those lines? No, of course he couldn't be trusted. For all she knew, he was behind this and it was a clever hoax constructed just to make her crazy and drive a wedge between her and Gabrielle.

Xena pulled the heavy cloak tighter around her body and used her spare shift for a pillow. She studied the dancing flames. She remember his touch and how he had always set her ablaze. She especially loved those feather soft strokes he often placed along her cheek. They made her feel feminine and alive in a way no other's touch did. She nodded off to dreamland as she watched the fire reach for the heavens like a supplicant in search of her god.

Her dreams were cloudy. He was there. She could see him, she could hear him. He was laying in his bed in the Halls of War, waiting for her on his black silken sheets. His marvelous body was covered from the waist down but Xena could see that his cock was free, it noticeably tented the sheet. She ached to taste him. She crept toward him and climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours. She straddled him, pressed her hot center to his. When she reached down to kiss him, he was gone, only the sheets remained, and the pillow. She punched at the pillow, her hand went through it. She heard a dark, sinister laugh. She turned. Suddenly, she was no longer in the bedroom but in the throne room. Ares was seated in his black leathers. He wore his ram's head pendant, she could see the silver from it glinting in the candle light.

"You've done well, Xena, you've pleased me beyond expectations."

"Oh, I have many other ways of pleasing you, my Lord," she promised as she walked closer to the throne.

This wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

"I bet you do," he chuckled, "climb on that altar," he commanded. "Take you leathers off."

"My Lord," she pretended to be aghast.

"Do as your god commands, Xena. Or . . ."

"Or what?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He was on her in nanoseconds. He stripped her and pinned her to the altar. She could feel his cock straining against the leather. With a wave of his hand, he had her bound.

Yes, this was a memory. One that Xena had relived many a lonely night, when the fantasy of no one else would do.

"Tell me what you want, Xena."

"You, Ares. I want you. I want you to fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes, gods yes, quit running your mouth and fuck me."

"You fucking whore. I am going to fuck you alright. You good for nothing slut! You're a nasty bitch, Xena. I nasty god-whore! A mortal who goes around lusting after god-cock that she can't handle. Will never be worthy of"

Xena didn't remember the dream going this way. Ares hadn't treated her with such malice. Oh, he'd fucked her rough and tough and said plenty of dirty things to her but he had never told her she wasn't worthy or called her a god-whore. She wasn't some fucking groupie who went around after any Olympian dick she could get. She knew bitches like that! Only one immortal cock could scratch her itch.

"Ares, what're. . ."

But it wasn't Ares. When she looked at the hazy figure between her legs, she shrieked at his red skin and his long thin horns. It was Lucifer, in his demonic form. Not Ares at all. This was a not a fantasy, not a dream. It was a night terror.

"You're gonna finally get what's coming to you," Lucifer bellowed as he impaled her.

Xena shot up like a bottle rocket. She was panting. She looked around her camp. It was still in the cold, dark night. Why would she dream of that demon? Did he have something to do with Ares' death?

She clutched her heart when she realized that it didn't matter if he had anything to do with his death or not, Lucifer had his soul and he wasn't likely to let Xena have it back, not without a fight.

It was then, that Xena realized that Valhalla didn't matter. Olympus didn't matter. Even if she managed to broker an alliance between the Norse and Greek pantheons, Xena was still going to have to face down the keeper of Hell. And, she only knew of one way to get there!

"Odin!" Xena called.

The god predictably ignored her. So. she took her chakram and beheaded one of his beloved ravens. With a flash of light the sour-faced god stood before her.

"Xena, what do you want?"

"From you nothing. Nothing but a lift back to Olympus."

"Olympus, you know I can't go there."

"No, but you can take me to the border."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because, Michael has had Ares killed and I am betting that when the Elijans finish with the Olympians they'll make their move on Valhalla."

"Let them come, no Norseman alive will bow to them. A god is only as strong as his worshippers."

"Yeah, we'll they are pretty manipulative. Have you seen what's happening in Greece, Rome for Zeus's sake?"

"Still doesn't explain why I would help the likes of you."

"Because, If I can serve them up a dose of their own medicine then maybe I can stop them and you and yours can live in peace."

Odin scratched his beard as he thought about it. "Fine, I want you out of Asgard anyhow. Let's go," he extend his hand.

Within seconds, Xena was on the Macedonian border. Odin didn't hang around, nor did he bother to say goodbye.

"Aphrodite," Xena called. Hoping the goddess could pick up on her the way Ares could.

Nothing happened. "Cupid," Xena called.

Still nothing. "Hestia!"

Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared followed by Cupid and Hestia on his heels.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Aphrodite will suffice."

Aphrodite shrugged, "You're gonna get me killed."

"Look, I hate to have to involve you but it can't be helped. First, who's working with Michael?"

"What do you mean?" Cupid asked.

"Someone helped Eve onto Olympus. Michael maybe but I am betting she's getting inside help."

"From who?" Hestia asked.

"Someone who feels threatened by Ares," Xena answered.

"Apollo," they cried again in unison.

"Cupid, Hestia, you guys go back to Olympus, keep an eye on him but don't let him know that you suspect anything."

The god and goddess nodded and disappeared.

"What do you want me to do?" Aphrodite asked.

"You. I need you to kill me."

"What?"

"I need you to take me back to the ice caves, put me on ice and put the pinch on me."

"I don't do the killing thing, Xena. And I can't do the pinch."

"I'll teach you and you won't really be killing me, just putting me under long enough to find Ares and bargain for his soul."

"Bargain with who? Michael isn't going to negotiate."

"Michael doesn't have him. Someone else does and he knows I want him."

"Who?"

"Lucifer."

"Satan?"

"That's the one."

"Xena, we should just leave this alone."

"You know, I remember when you were in trouble. Ares risked his then-mortal neck to save your ass."

"Ugh, I know. But ole' horny face he's not to be trifled with."

"Oh, I won't be trifling. I'll be all business. Now time's wasting. There's no telling what kind of torture Ares has already endured."

"Okay, but if I can't bring you back, Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle will go on with her life." Xena placed a hand on the goddess' shoulder,"Look, I wouldn't admit this to just anyone. But, If I don't get him back. I don't know that I can go on with my life. I'd rather be in Hell with him than in Heaven without him."

Aphrodite nodded in understanding and flashed them to the caves.

Xena dropped the heavy coat and shivered. She walked over to where Ares body lay. He was cold and stiff but just as beautiful as when she left him. She lay down beside him and kissed him on the lips. She entwined her warm living hand with his frozen solid one and whispered in his ear, "I'm coming. I will find you. And so help me, if you are behind this. I swear to you I will take Lucifer's throne and I will torment you for eternity. I love you, Ares."

She placed one last soft kiss on his ear and lay down resting her head on his chest.

"I am ready, Aphrodite, come over here."

The goddess reluctantly walked to where Xena lay with her dead brother.

"It's right here," Xena indicated the pressure point.

"Why can't you do it?'

"Because you need to know where to take it off."

"When should I bring you back?"

"I'll call for you."

"What if I can't hear you from Hell?"

"Look, if I succeed then he will come back. He will know how to take if off but if he is in shock he may not be able to and I will need you to do it so I don't get stuck down there!"

"Fine, right here?" The goddess asked and Xena's world slowly faded to dark as Aphrodite cut off the flow of blood to her brain.


	4. Chapter IV

**This chapter contains images of non-consensual sex and torture. Let the madness begin. **

My Immortal IV

Xena was floating, no flying. She looked behind her to see if she had sprouted wings again. No. So, floating it was. Or maybe it was more like falling. There was nothing around, no landmarks to tell what direction she was moving in. She was surrounding by perfect nothingness. There was nothing but rose-colored light. The light and the nothingness left her feeling disoriented. Time didn't exist in this place. She couldn't tell if she'd been there minutes or decades. Finally, in the far distance she could see a spindly mountain top. She moved toward it quickly or maybe it moved toward her, she wasn't certain. As she closed in on the spire, she saw a flat ledge about forty meters from the top. She focused on it and managed to propel her body toward it. Alighting on the stone surface, she looked around to see if anyone or anything was about. Looking down, she could make out what appeared to be clouds below. But, there was nothing else as far as the eyes could see. Was she trapped in limbo? No! She couldn't be, she had to get to Hell, had to find Ares. As if Lucifer had heard her thoughts, the clouds below cracked with a sickening green lightning. Xena prepared to jump but was stopped by the sudden appearance of Michael on the ledge with her.

"Xena, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"You know full well what I aim to do.," Xena spat.

"He's dead. I won't let you take him back to Olympus. HIs days as God of War are over."

"Then let me take him back to live out a mortal life.."

"I can't do that Xena, you have your ways of finding little loopholes. Do you think we have so soon forgotten that it was supposed to be you in Mephistopheles place?"

"You're afraid I'll make him a god again."

"You seem to prefer him that way."

"I didn't come to quibble with you. I came to talk to Lucifer."

"And, I am sure he'd love nothing more than to grant you an audience but, alas. My god had decided to grant you forgiveness for your prior sins and admit you into the gates of Heaven."

"My prior sins?"

"Yes, of which there are many, Now, if I was you, I would be thankful for his grace and accept his offer."

"His grace, my ass! This isn't about his grace! It's about you playing fucking politics. You want to imprison me behind your pearly gates, where I won't have access to Ares. I spend an eternity in Heaven while he suffers the endless torments of Hell! No thanks."

"He deserves nothing less."

"Where's your god's grace, mercy, and kindness now? Not so beneficent when we are talking about a rival god."

"My god is a jealous god, Xena. You should have no other gods before him!"

"Exodus 20 : 4-5. Don't quote your scriptures to me. No, MIchael! You should have no other gods before him. I never chose to be an Elijan, you whackos just decided to hijack my womb to create your little messenger, who just recently happened to kill the only god I ever worshipped."

'Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days? You hardly ever worshipped anything but his nether regions."

"Maybe your god isn't jealous at all, maybe it's you. Maybe you are just like ole Lucy down there. Maybe you want a taste of mortal flesh so bad that you can't stand the sight of the Olympian gods partaking of it."

"Your mortal flesh is beneath me. You are vile and disgusting and you aren't fit for the cleansing of Heaven but you are coming with me."

"Not on your immortal life." Xena moved toward the edge of the mountain.

Michael moved to stop her from jumping. "Xena you are to be cleaned of your mortal sins and your mind freed from the evils you have committed."

"You bastards are going to brainwash me!" 

"No, heal you. It is only because of the darkness that rots your soul that you can't see that we are doing you a favor."

"The only person you are trying to do any favors for is yourself, you arrogant, self-righteous bastard."

"Before you do something you will regret, think of your daughter."

"Eve?"

"Yes, Eve."

"Why did you involve her in your sick games, Michael?"

"Xena, she has been involved since the day she was conceived."

"Conceived? She was never conceived! More like implanted."

"Truly a great honor to be chosen, don't you agree."

"I wanted to be a mother so badly that I didn't question your god's motives at the time. If I had known I was only part of some scheme to kill off other gods to make room for the one god, I would have never agreed to do your dirty work. You knew I would protect my child, and anyone could have predicted how the Olympians would react to the prophecy. A prophecy that you probably put in their heads in the first place."

Michael grinned.

"You did, you miserable bastard! And things were going really well for you weren't they. They came at me and Eve, just like you knew they would. A full-on frontal assault. And you knew that as a mother, I would kill every last one of them to save my child. You had it all planned to perfection. But the one thing you didn't count on was how much he loved me. Even you didn't see that one coming. You never expected him to give up his godhood, his immortality for an insignificant mortal, did you? No! Ironic that your little plan came crashing to a halt because of the God of War's unselfish, loving gesture. Is that why you wanted him dead? Because he beat you at your little game? Because his love was stronger than your wickedness?"

Michael laughed obnoxiously, "You think he loves you?"

"I know he does."

"And you are willing to gamble everything on it?"

"Everything!" Xena somersaulted over Michael and dove hard for the fiery pits of Hell.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

When Xena broke the barrier to Hell, the stillness of limbo gave way to chaos and mayhem. The ear-splitting screams of the tortured could barely be heard over the delightful shrieks of their demon assailants. The sulfurous smell was sickening, the urge to vomit overwhelming. It was hot, hotter than the Sahara sun. She wondered how her soul could experience all those sensations without a physical body. She thought it was a trick of the mind. If she could just stay focused and remember that the pain was not real but merely psychological then maybe she'd make it back to the surface.

A short, disfigured creature hobbled over to her. It's black eyes lacked both iris and cornea. It opened it's maw to reveal rotten but blood-stained teeth. It reached it's gnarled fingers for her as it grunted at her with sexual lust.

Xena batted it's hand away forcefully.

It shrieked and grabbed its mangled paw as if she had hurt it, then cackled with delight and hopped up and down excitedly.

"Where is you master?" Xena asked the vile beast.

"You could be my master," It answered in a gravelly voice and jutted its hips suggestively. It was then that Xena realized that the figure was completely nude. The creature's small penis flopped in its nest of wiry curls as it bucked at Xena.

Another creature approached from her left flank. It crouched as it shuffled toward her. This demon featured the same lifeless eyes and reeked of rotting flesh. She saw large swaths of flesh hanging from the bone and sinew of what must have at one time been a man.

The creatures closed in on her together. The first creature licked his lips at her lasciviously, the second reached down and stroked his own member. She realized that they intended to rape her.

Xena waited until they were about three feet away and delivered a roundhouse kick that knocked both demons flat on their asses.

They wailed in fury. The first one turned his head to her and hissed as he started crawling back towards her.

"Enough," Lucifer barked from behind her. "This one is mine, she's special!"

Xena turned to face the horned monster, "How ya been, Lucy?"

"Can't complain, now that you are here. I've kept your seat warm for you."

"Oh that, you can keep it. I'll just get what I came for and leave you to it, if it's all the same to you."

"You think you are so untouchable, Xena. So brilliant, such a masterful tactician."

Xena grinned and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'd love to catch up but I've got things to do, people to see, you know how it is."

"Xena, your arrogance is your downfall. Do you really think I am just going to let you walk out of here? And you certainly aren't taking that pathetic excuse for a god anywhere. He is mine, for eternity!"

"A lot can happen in an eternity, Lucifer."

"Oh, I know. But where are my manners? You wanted to see your boyfriend, didn't you? Isn't that why you came all this way?"

"Where is Ares?"

Lucifer gestured and the floor length blood-red curtain behind him opened to reveal Ares imprisoned in a pillory. Demons similar to those that had earlier accosted her stood around him. He had been stripped and flagellated. Crimson streaks painted his entire body. He looked at her and was filled with shame. She'd never seen him look so broken. The desire to rip Lucifer's decayed heart out of his chest was only tempered by the realization that everything she was seeing was mental, spiritual, psychological. The soul had no physical form. She just needed to get close enough to Ares to remind him of that. She hoped if they joined forces they would be able to find a way out of this place. The look in Ares' eyes almost made her lose hope. The embarrassment of having her see him like that was killing his soul. She had seen nothing but utter despair in his dark hazel eyes. She wanted to run to him and tell him it was all going to be okay. Now that she had found him, they'd be okay. But he kept looking away, looking to the ground, almost in defeat. She'd never known him to give up on anything, much less her. She wouldn't let him give up now, not ever. With the wave of Satan's hand the demon behind Ares took a large phallus and rammed it up the god's anus. Ares screamed in pain, fresh blood ran from his rectum down his strong thighs and dripped onto the ground.

"You sick bastard," Xena charged at Lucifer. But she froze in mid-stride and found herself suddenly chained to a wall opposite of Ares.

"Now, now, now, Xena. The show has only just begun," Lucifer grinned wickedly and stepped toward the god of war.


	5. Chapter V

My Immortal V

Gabrielle paced the mosaic tiled floor of Aphrodite's Corinthian temple. How dare Xena just disappear like that and not return. The anguished look on Xena's face had frightened her. First, there had been her behavior the previous morning. The warrior had uncharacteristically ranted about doom and gloom and had traipsed over half of Greece in a frenzy. From Xena's pained visage in the temple and since Xena had vanished with the Goddess of Love, Gabrielle assumed the problem lay not on Earth but on Olympus. Ares was the most likely culprit but it wasn't like Xena to leave her out of the loop. Xena knew she always had her back. The bard called out to Aphrodite again. The priestess rolled her eyes at Gabrielle for the umpteenth time since the previous afternoon. She was seriously considering having her thrown out of the temple. It was starting to unnerve the other supplicants.

Aphrodite could hear Gabrielle's calls but she was afraid to leave Xena and Ares' bodies. If they came back and she was gone, Xena would kill her if she lived through this whole mess. Still, the blonde was starting to irritate her.

"APHRO-DITE!" She heard the bard scream again.

Okay, she thought, I can do this and quickly. She disappeared into the aether and reappeared in her temple, grabbed Gabby by the ear and vanished with her back to the caves.

The priestess' jaw dropped to the floor. It was the second time in as many days that the goddess had actually heard and responded to someone's prayers. Praise be to the goddess, she thought, if she could put up with that maniac, more power to her.

"What has happened?" Gabrielle gasped when they appeared in the caves. She ran to Xena's cold, dead body.

"It's a long story,"

"Make it fast!"

"K! Eve killed Ar, Xena's gone to Hell to get him back."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you said you wanted the Sparknotes version."

"What?"

"Nothing, I condensed it for you." The goddess put her hands on her hips defensively as she explained.

"Okay, you're gonna have to back it up a bit. But first, how long has she been like this?"

"I don't know maybe a half an hour, maybe longer."

"You've had her under the pinch that long? It's gonna be too late to bring her back.'

"No, she said she had a plan."

"It'd better be a good one," Gabrielle went down on her haunches hoping against all hope that she could find a pulse.

"Can I go now?" Aphrodite looked genuinely terrified.

"No, you can't go. I may need you. They may need you. How long has he been dead? And did you say Eve killed him?"

"Two days, now. I don't think he's coming back. And yes, the messenger came to Olympus and killed him."

"I don't see a wound," Gabrielle searched Ares' body. There was no visible scarring.

"It was weird. She didn't use a weapon. She has some sort of powers now. It was like an energy bolt."

"Like lightning? Like Zeus?" Gabrielle asked for clarification.

"I guess, sort of but not really. She just showed up on Olympus and held him in a type of forcefield. She read him a laundry list of his offenses and then shot him with a surge of energy and he collapsed, dead."

"She didn't try to kill the rest of you?"

"No, just him. I think their main concern was avenging Eli."

"That doesn't sound like Eli, he was not about vengeance. He used Ares as a tool to ascend to a higher plane of existence. He wasn't looking to punish him afterwards."

"Well, she was ranting about it when she was shouting out all the accusations. Xena thinks Michael was using her."

"I see, yes, it sounds more like something MIchael would do than Eli directly. But, what's Xena's plan?" The bard stood back up and walked over to the goddess.

"You know her, she didn't give me the details. She just said to put the pinch on her and wait here til she comes back. I am glad you are here. You can take it off of her IF she comes back, right?"

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded in confirmation, "But, I won't be here, so you need to be prepared to do what Xena asked of you."

"What? Where are you going? You can't leave me, not now!"

"I want you to kill me too!"

"Nuh-uh, Nope, absolutely not gonna happen. The warrior babe didn't say anything about that, in fact, I had instructions not to involve you at all. She's already gonna be pissed when she finds out that I brought you here. There's no way in . . . well. . . Hell, that I am sending you to Hell. And, besides, you'd probably just get a one way ticket to the Elysian Fields or Heaven, or the Amazon land of the dead. Wherever goody two shoes go."

"Look, Dite," Gabrielle grabbed her shoulders.

"No, no way, no how."

"Fine but at least direct me to Eve, so I can get to the bottom of this."

"Last I saw her was on Olympus."

"She's still there?" Gabrielle wondered if the other gods were in danger of suffering Ares' fate.

Aphrodite's blonde curls bobbed up and down as she nodded.

"Take me." The bard ordered. 

"I can't keep leaving. Hold on!" Aphrodite called out, "Cupid!"

Soon the cave had another inhabitant. He looked at Xena and Ares with only mild surprise.

"That's her plan?"

"You know Xena," the goddess shrugged. "Is the messenger still there?"

"She is and she's being awfully cozy with golden boy."

"Hmmm, maybe Xena was on to something after all. Take the bard to her."

"Are you sure that's wise, Mother?"

"No, but it's better than her other plan."

"Very well," Cupid answered then turned to Gabrielle, "But if you get yourself killed, I am not taking the blame for it."

"Eve won't hurt me. She's my daughter," Gabrielle promised.

"She's no one's daughter, Gabrielle. She is the messenger. The harbinger of Twilight. But if you want to see her, I'll take you to Olympus." He took the bard's hand and they transported to Olympus.

Aphrodite went back to stand vigil and her brother and his love's side.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares couldn't look at her. What was she doing here? Had she come to taunt him? His cheeks burned with shame. It was bad enough that he, a god, was being subjected to such degradations. But to have her, the love of his life, witness them was unfuckingbearable. Sure, she had seen him stripped of his godhood on more than one occasion, some uglier than others, but this was different. He had been divested of more than just his immortality and powers, he was a slave, a slave to another being. He supposed he always knew his day of reckoning was coming and he guessed it was only fitting that he was brought to his end by her daughter. Her progeny with another god, no less. He had loved her more than any mortal, more than any goddess. Would've given up everything for her but she had repeatedly thrown his love back in his face. Funny, he could remember those feelings, knew their truth but here in this place all he could really feel was shame, anger, and hatred. The emotions mingled in his soul and finally gave him the courage to look at her.

Lucifer had her pinned to a wall. Her wrists bolted in manacles to the cut grey stones. Her feet suspended mere inches off the ground. Was that pity Ares saw in her eyes? Fuck her! He didn't need her pity! What had she thought would happen when her bastard child killed him? Certainly, she had known that Hell lay before him. He had committed such atrocities, Elysium would forever evade him and Heaven! Well, that definitely was out of the questions for a monster such as he. He couldn't help his wicked heart, the sight of her stirred his passions. He grinned.

Xena caught his grisly smile and feared that the darkness may have already rotted his heart. What if he was already too far gone, like the two creatures who she had encountered when she first arrived in Lucifer's domain?

Lucifer also caught the drift of Ares thoughts. "Like what you see, Ares? You've been wanting her back for years. Well, there she is, all trussed up for you. You know if you want, I could free you from the stocks. You could have her, take her. She'd be powerless to stop you."

Ares' soul delighted and his groin tightened at the thought of putting it to Xena once and for all. He licked his dry lips.

Lucifer walked over to the wall where Xena was imprisoned. He snapped his pointy fingers and her clothes disappeared. She was nude except for Ares's pendant and necklace. Xena didn't give Lucifer the pleasure of a response. She just continued to stare into Ares' darkening eyes. She could tell his was turned on by the whole display and not just sexually. Good! If he still burned for her then there was a chance that she would be able to reach him. Now, if she could just goad him into taking her then maybe they could get close enough so that she could let him in on her plan without the Devil being any the wiser.

Lucifer squeezed her breast hard and then reached down and bit her nipple. Xena clamped her teeth tightly shut to keep herself from crying out. She reminded herself that the pain wasn't real. She only felt the pain because her mind anticipated it. Her body wasn't here, only her soul. Whatever he planned to do to her did not matter. In fact, he was the only physical thing here. Everything else was a nothing more than a mirage. An elaborate charade to defeat the will, weaken it, and thus imprison the soul.

The Devil ran his red fingers down her torso and cupped her sex. Xena closed her eyes. His nasty hands on her most intimate place was wreaking havoc on her brain. It wasn't his to touch. She felt disgusted. Bile rose into the back of her throat. She gagged. He laughed against her ear.

"As hot as I remember my dear," he whispered and thrust a razor sharp finger deep into her. She had to open her eyes, had to get a grip. It wasn't real, he wasn't violating her body. It was safe with Aphrodite!

Her eyes snapped open. She looked to Ares and saw the lust burning in his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to be the one touching her, tormenting her. His eyes roamed up and down her tall, lean form. He ached to kiss her taut belly, her ample bosom. He noticed the necklace resting on her cleavage. There was something important about the charm. Something he should remember but the only thing he could focus on was the fire raging through him.

Satan pulled his finger from Xena's cunt, her blood and juices coated his hand. He walked over to where Ares was still jailed in the pillory. He ran his hand in front of the god's face, letting the scent of the Warrior Princess play just in front of Ares' nose.

"Ahhhh, Xena," Ares grunted.

"Yes, yes, I think you are ready for her," Lucifer reached around the pillory and gave Ares' turgid cock af firm squeeze and teasing tug.

"You think you are man enough to fuck me? Is that what you think? You're pathetic! Always have been and always will be! You so much as touch me and I will tear what's left of your heart out!" Xena warned.

Lucifer's laughter bellowed throughout the chamber. This was exactly the kind of show he liked. Both Ares and Xena's hearts were giving away to the darkness. He would let them tear each other apart.

"You such a miserable fucking bitch, Xena. I gave you everything! And all you ever did was take, take, take! Now, it's my turn. Oh, I am going to fuck you, Xena. For eternity, you are mine. You and me in Hell together for eternity, it's perfect. You'll never escape me now. You will be my little fuck doll any time I please. And nobody's here to help you! Not Hercules, not Gabrielle, and not your fucking whore of a daughter, who gives good head by the way. Not quite as eager to please as you once were but she made up in skill what she lacked in enthusiasm."

"You sick bastard! Yeah, well your brother, Hercules, he had ten times the thrust that you do. Yeah, he felt soooooo good inside of me. He came so hard in me that I literally felt the fucking Earth shake!"

Lucifer undid the latch holding Ares prisoner and watched as the god charged the chained warrior.

As Ares lunged toward her, Xena brought her unchained legs up to kick him. He was quicker than she anticipated. Her words had incensed him. He was going to rip her in two with his dick. He grabbed her legs, forced them apart and crushed into her body, pinning her even harder against the wall. He smacked her hard across the face.

"This is what you've been asking for!" He reached down and took his cock in his hand and guided it to her opening. He was surprised when she stopped struggling against him and wrapper her legs around him. He actually felt her slide herself down onto his shaft. Her willingness to accept him inside of her made him forget his hate and rage for a second. He felt his member stretching her tight, slick walls.

"Mmmm, gods," Xena moaned in pleasure. It had been too long since he had been inside her. It was the most blissful thing she had ever felt, everytime he slid inside her it felt like the first, felt like perfection, felt like Heaven, felt like home. She could let him fuck her forever. Then she remember she shouldn't be feeling anything at all. Their flesh was not here. Because she had anticipated for years what it would feel like to join with him again she had risked falling into the illusion that all of this was real.

"You like it. See! I knew you liked it! You've wanted me this whole fucking time. You're just too much of a damned hypocrite!"

Xena wished she could put her arms around him, hold him. Pull his head down to her lips.

"Ares, Ares," She tried to get him to look at her but he was revelling in the feel of fucking her. He was getting close to coming. She needed to reach him before he blew his nut and Lucifer chained him back up.

"Gonna stain you," he panted, "stain you with my fucking seed."

"Ares, listen, Ares look at me."

He couldn't quit thrusting. He was so close. He reached down and started rubbing her clit. She arched her back off the stone wall, forcing his cock even deeper inside her. "Mmmm, fuck," he cried. She was so wet. He quit massaging her clit long enough to bring his hand up to taste her sweet fluid.

As he licked his fingers, he looked into her blue depths. Their eyes locked. Xena knew this was her chance.

"Ares, I love you. Always loved you. This doesn't matter, none of it. It's not real. Come with me now, it's time we left this place. You are stronger than this. Together we are stronger than Heaven or Hell."

Lucifer caught what she was doing. He realized that if she and Ares joined forces, a god and his chosen, that they may be able to break the barrier of Hell. He had to stop her. Stop her ranting. Her heart had never darkened, he realized, she had only been taunting Ares to get him in her clutches. Women! Why had God ever created the vile creatures.

"What?" Ares looked at her. 

"I love you. Don't let him win. Don't let them win. This is NOT real. We are real, you and me! Focus on me, Ares, Focus on your heart, find it and you'll find me there."

Ares stilled his thrusting and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He could feel Satan behind him, approaching them. He had to protect her, save her, get her out of here. This was Xena, he was raping Xena. No, he wasn't, she had been returning his thrusts. She wanted him, wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Had she said that she loved him? She had! Xena loved him!

Lucifer reached out intending to rip Ares off of her, but they both disappeared. He had lost them. They were gone. Michael was going to have his ass!


	6. Chapter VI

Xena was floating again. And again, she was surrounded by the pink nothingness. But this time, it wasn't so disorienting. Ares was there, holding her. Even though she wasn't on Earth she felt perfectly grounded. She looked into his dark eyes but instead of the black emptiness she had seen in Hell, she could now make out the amber flecks in his irises. He hardly noticed their surroundings, he was caught up in her. He caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand. It felt so good to have him touching her again. To be able to FEEL him again. To be in his presence. She moved to take off his necklace, intending on giving it back to him but they were suddenly separated by a blast of energy.

"Not so fast," she knew it was Michael before she turned to face him.

"I'm warning you arcangel!" Xena snarled.

"You are warning ME! You don't have any dominion here in Limbo, Xena."

"Maybe not. But you've overstepped yourself, Michael."

"You may have been able to muster your powers to escape Lucifer's domain but I won't let you go back to Earth. If I can't return you two to Hell then you'll just spend eternity trapped here. Not much of a view but you'll get used to it in maybe . . . oh. . I don't . . . know. . .a couple thousand years."

Michael reached for his sword, Xena reached for hers on instinct only to realize that she and Ares were both still nude and woefully unarmed.

"Stop," Ares called.

Michael turned his attention on the defenseless god of war. "I'll get to you yet," the arcangel winked, mocking the god.

"You would cut down an unarmed woman? Not very sporting, Michael."

"Xena, unarmed? Hardly, she has the deadliest hands of any mortal I've ever encountered."

As he was speaking to Ares, Xena kicked his wrist causing him to lose his grip on his sword which flew up into the air where Xena deftly snagged it.

"Don't forget those deadly legs," Ares taunted as he moved in behind Xena.

"There's no need for all of this violence," Eli entered the realm and stood with MIchael.

"Your goons started it,"Xena kept the sword trained on Michael.

With the wave of Eli's hand the sword vanished and Xena and Ares found themselves dressed in their normal attire.

"Yes, Michael got a little overzealous. Raphael just brought me word of what exactly has been going on. Xena, it's good to see you. I am sorry he involved Eve in this mess."

"Why? Why did you want Ares dead?" Xena asked.

"I didn't," Eli assured. "I am guessing that Michael was trying to prove himself to me. But he forgot that I am not into vengeance."

Michael swallowed hard.

"Why did you go after Eve, why use her, she's worked so hard to atone?" Xena directed the question to MIchael.

"My guess is because she's so easily corrupted," Ares chimed in.

Xena elbowed him in the gut.

"Xena," Eli reprimanded. "She hasn't entirely overcome her darkness. For her, as for you, it is a daily struggle."

"How can I help her?" Xena asked.

"Just be there for her. It's her battle, she has to find her Way. Just as you have. Ares, I want to commend you by the way."

"Me?"

"Yes, Raphael tells me that you didn't fight back, you accepted her judgement on you. You couldn't kill her. You could've, I'm guessing, but you restrained yourself."

Ares looked to the ground sheepishly. It was true. When Eve started rattling off all the atrocities that he had committed against her mother, he had been ashamed of himself. In that instant, he realized that he had wholly deserved to be punished for his sins against Xena. He certainly hadn't expected the Warrior Princess to go to Hell and back to save his pathetic ass. But she had! She loved him!

"I didn't want Xena to lose another child," Ares answered. "I gave up my godhood once to save this woman. I wasn't about to kill her daughter even if it meant my life. I've put her through enough already."

Xena reached down and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Ares, I knew there was good in you. Even as you killed me, I could feel the despair inside you. You were tormented. You of all the Olympians were the only one before the Twilight that truly understood the concept of loss because you had lost her. It was why the Twilight scared you so badly. You were reacting to that fear. I forgave you before you did it. I certainly didn't need my angels going off half-cocked," Eli looked disapprovingly at Michael.

"I'm not really into heart to heart chats, Eli," Ares winced in embarrassment. "So are you going to make us fight our way out of here or are you going to give us safe passage back to Earth?"

AXAXAXAXAX

Gabrielle found Eve sitting on Athena's old throne in the main hall on Olympus. The messenger drank wine from a golden goblet while Apollo filled her ears with his plans for Olympus now that his brother was out of the way.

"You know, I could always use a queen, Eve. You'd make a magnificent Olympian royal."

"I would wouldn't I?" Eve cocked her eyebrow as she entertained the idea. There was a time in her life that such a station would have appealed to her sense of destiny. She felt the old tingle niggle at her soul.

"Imagine it. You and me. . ."

"No, Apollo," she cut him off, "I've done what I came here to do. I've lingered too long, tempted by your intoxicating presence but I am a mere messenger. A messenger of Love and Peace not of conquest and power."

"But you do conquest and power so well, my dear," Apollo ran her dark tresses through his fingers.

"And apparently murder," Gabrielle charged as she walked toward Eve.

"Gabrielle," Eve looked shocked to see the bard. She looked over the blonde's shoulder for Gabrielle's constant travel companion.

"She's not with me."

"She's still grieving his loss? Can't she see that it was part of Eli's plan. Eli had to be avenged."

"Eve, can't you see that Eli cares nothing for vengeance. Look, Eve, I could have avengeD Eli when Ares first killed him, so could your mother, but that was not what Eli was about. You of all people should know that. You've let Michael manipulate you into committing murder."

"You say murder, I say justice. I will never have pity on Ares. He used me, tried to have me killed, and he continued to torment my mother even after she got the monstrous bastard his godhood back. No, he is in his rightful place, in Hell and that's where he will stay, for eternity."

Apollo grinned wickedly at the thought of all the tortures his brother and rival must be enduring.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Gabrielle countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother has allowed herself to be killed so she can get to him. I am sure she intends on bringing him back."

"Why would she do that? It's pointless, Michael will never release Ares even if she is able to free him from Hell, they'll be stuck in Limbo forever. What is she thinking?" Eve stood from the throne and began pacing the floor.

"I don't think she is thinking at all, Eve. I think she is feeling. She felt his loss before she even knew he was gone. They have a deep bond. And whether you or I like it or not, she is in love with him. She has been for a very long time. I ignored it. I was sure it would run out of her system but it's not going to."

"So what are you saying? That you condone her actions?"

"I am saying who am I to judge who someone else loves? I love her unconditionally. If she needs him, I will support her. Just like she and I will support you as you work through whatever you are going through here," Gabrielle placed a supportive hand on Eve's lower back."

"Please, Gabrielle, don't patronize me. I am not going through anything. I've done the right thing. In the name of Eli, I purged the world of the god of war. It is you who are mistaken if you think that he is going to let that monster back into the world."

"We'll see," Gabrielle said and took Athena's vacant seat.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Aphrodite leaned against a boulder tending to her already perfectly manicured nails. She wondered how much longer she'd have to wait for the warrior babe. Maybe she should chalk it up to bad luck and head back to Olympus. Ares had been dead for a while and if they hadn't been in the icy caves, Dite surmised that their corpses would already be stinking. Still, she promised Xena that she'd wait, but she was only going to give it a couple more hours. She couldn't bodysit them forever.

The undoubtable feeling of another god entering the caves alerted her. She checked her immediate surroundings but didn't see anyone. She started to feel deeper into the caves when she noticed Ares' body emanating a soft silver glow. He was back! For the life of her, Xena never ceased to amaze her. The warrior had really and truly done the impossible, again. Aphrodite rushed over to their bodies.

Ares woke in the cold, dim cave. He sought Xena immediately. He found Aphrodite hunched over her body trying her damndest to take off the pinch. It didn't seem to be working. Had Xena let Aphrodite put the pinch on her? Wow! Xena must have been really desperate to reach him if she had trusted Dite with such an important task.

"Move, you're missing it by a hair's breadth."

"Bro!" Dite threw her arms around the big lug.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too but I kinda need to save Xena right now."

"Oh, yeah, here you do it."

Ares swiftly tapped the crucial pressure point and waited for Xena's blood to resume its natural rhythm through her mortal shell.

It took her a minute to respond, but finally, her eyes fluttered open.

Xena looked up into Ares' warm, caring eyes. She was back on Earth! Back in the arms of the god she loved. She turned her head to find Aphrodite on the other side of her. She reached out weakly for the goddess' hand. Dite took Xena's cold paw in her own warm one and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you," Xena smiled at the blonde.

"Xena! You did it!" Aphrodite kissed the warrior on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"We did it!" Xena corrected and looked back at Ares. He nodded.

"Okay, I've been in this dark hole long enough, let's blow," Dite suggested.

"We'll catch up," Xena responded and looked to Ares to let him know that she needed to see him alone for a bit.

"Yeah, we'll be around in a bit, don't wait up for us, though." Ares smiled at Dite.

"You want me to tell everyone you're back?"

"No, let's just keep it between the three of us for the time being," Xena butted in. "I want to see what ole' Apollo is up to."

"Gabrielle is already working on that."

"Gabrielle?" Xena turned her full-attention to Dite. "I left her Corinth, why would she be checking on Apollo, Aphrodite?"

"She wouldn't quit calling me, it was distracting! I had Cupid take her to Olympus, she said she needed to talk to Eve."

"Aphrodite!"

"Hey, that was Plan B! I talked her out of following you to HELL!"

"What? Nevermind, thank you for that!"

"You're welcome," Aphrodite answered. It was about time someone appreciated her efforts!

"Look, Ares and I will head to Olympus later, just don't let anyone know you are there."

"I'll just go to my temple in Cyprus, away from prying eyes."

"Even better!" Xena agreed.

"Thanks, Sis, for everything," Ares took his sister in an honest embrace.

"Stop it! You're gonna make me cry. I don't wanna mess up my make-up!" She disappeared into golden light.

Ares and Xena stood in the cave, not speaking, until the awkwardness got the better of both of them and they tried to speak at the same time.

"Ares," 

"Xena,"

"Sorry, go ahead," She offered.

"No, no, you first, I insist," he replied.

She had a million things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him how empty she'd felt when she woke in the middle of the night. She wanted to share with him the desperation that had clawed at her soul. She wanted to tell him that she was his, now and forever. But the words just wouldn't come. Now that they were back on Earth and she knew that he was safe, she went into protective mode and her mind started erecting the same old walls that allowed her to keep him at bay.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. And, I'll make sure that Eve stays off of Olympus, you have my word.'

"Is that all I have, your word?" He couldn't believe it! She was pulling away. The woman that had gone to Hell and back, evaded Lucifer, and defeated Michael all in an effort to have him back in her world was quickly giving way to the wary Xena, the guarded woman who tried to keep him at arm's length. "Because, if i didn't know better, I'd swear that I have your heart."

"Ares don't! We have business to take care of, we don't have time for this."

He grabbed her into his arms, "We will make time." 

"Ares," Xena placed her palms flat against his chest. He was here! He was real! She could feel him. By the gods and all that was holy, He was holding her in his strong embrace, again!

"No, Xena. You are not going to shut me out! We need to talk, Eve, Gabrielle, the world, Olympus, they can all wait. Right now, it's about you and me." He didn't give her a chance to even utter a protest, he closed his warm mouth over hers.

His lips were soft and moved across hers. They were no longer stiff and dead! His loving hands splayed across her back, they burned with his desire. She deepened the kiss and allowed her hands to cup his neck and toy with the loose curls that were starting to grow at his nape.

"I was so afraid, Ares," she cried as she broke the kiss and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Afraid that I was too late, that I wouldn't be able to reach you. I didn't even know where to start looking at first. In fact, if that bastard Lucifer hadn't came to me in my dreams just to fuck with me, I might still be traipsing around the Norse Lands seeking allies from Valhalla."

"I'm sure MIchael's gonna make sure Lucifer's gonna get what's coming to him."

'No torture will ever be enough. I wish they'd give me free reign over him for about twenty-four hours."

"He ever shows up on Olympus, I've got a few tricks in store for him."

"I just bet you do! What he did to you."

"What he did to me is not half of what he wanted me to do to you. What my black soul let me do to you, Xena. I know that saying I am sorry will never be enough. Is that why you are pulling away from me, now. Because I raped you? If that's it, I understand. If you want me to leave, go away, never bother you again. I can do that."

Xena pressed two fingers to his lips to stop his ranting. "Ares, you didn't rape me! Didn't you feel me meeting your thrust?"

"Gods, yes, I gloried in it. The feel of you welcoming me inside you was what pulled my soul back from the brink."

"And the desire to physically feel you inside me was what nearly trapped me in that darkness. I let myself indulge in the feeling of your sliding inside me, I wanted it to be real, wanted to experience your flesh so desperately that I nearly fell into the illusion."

"I am glad you stayed strong. But Xena, it doesn't matter if you welcomed me inside you or not. I was going to rape you either way. I wanted to hurt your for all those things you were saying." His voice hitched and he looked to the ground.

Xena kissed him softly and raised his chin so that he would have to look at her. 'Ares, I said some very nasty things, none of which I meant. I knew which buttons to push, baby, that's all. I wanted you to attack me. I needed to have you close. I needed us to join if we were going to defeat him. It had to be us together. Together we are stronger than we are as individuals."

"Yes, you pushed all the right buttons, but Xena there should be no words that would allow me to do that to you. I've always prided myself on giving you the choice to come back to me or not. Sure, I've pursued you relentlessly but I would never force myself on you."

'I know that, Ares, it wasn't you. He had tortured and raped you. Your soul had started to give way to the rot and decay that is Hell. Your eyes were even turning black with hate, anger, and death. That's why I knew I had to hurry. If I'd waited much longer, it would have been too late. That's why I taunted you."

"Xena, I need to , I want to, I don't want the last time. . ."

"Shhhh, it's okay, I know. I know what you need. What we both need." Xena unclasped her breastplate. It clanged to the cave floor. She ran one long finger against his bearded jaw line, then reached up and kissed him. She licked his lips then plunged her tongue deep into his beautiful mouth.

"Not here," Ares said but never broke the kiss.

The next thing Xena knew they were laying on the soft silken sheets in his bed at the Halls of War. She could tell that Ares fully intended to take his sweet time. She told herself that he needed this. It would be cruel to let him spend eternity remembering their last time together as a vile act of rape. She told herself that it was just one time. This was about comfort and healing. It wasn't a promise of a future together. It was a rectification. They were fixing what had been done to them that's all. She could get up and walk out of here tomorrow, back to her life.

"Not here, either. I don't want it to be in a place of war. Not this time. This is different. This is about me loving you."

Suddenly they were laying on a soft black fur in the middle of a field of purple irises. Xena wondered if the place was real at all or just a fantasy world he had created just for them. The sweet scent of the flowers filled the air. Ares reached out and plucked one of the long stemmed buds and used it to caress her long arms. The sensation of the velvety soft bud on her exposed flesh sent shivers through her core.

"You know I am in love with you, right?"

"Ares. . ."

"No, listen to me. I'm not asking you to say it back. I know that you could never love me, after all I've done to you. Fuck, maybe you never did. Maybe you never loved me at all and I've been fooling myself, but I love you. I am in love with you and even though I don't expect you to return those feelings, I do need you to acknowledge that my feelings for you are love, not lust, not some god-supplicant obsession. Love, Xena. I love you."

Walls be damned! She knew that she was all-in. "For Zeus' sake, Ares! I love you too! I am in love with you!" There was no going back. "Now will you ravage me, already?"

Ares slowly peeled her clothes away, eagerly kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh. When he had her completely nude, he sat back on his haunches and admired her glorious body, her raven tresses, her still-firm breasts, her toned stomach, her nest of curls which hid her most private recess, and her long, strong thighs.

Xena blushed as she watched him watch her. It joyed her that he liked what he was seeing, after all these years. Ares reached down and toyed with the key pendant that she still wore. It was hers to keep, he'd tell her later, he didn't want to put in pressure on this joining. He wanted this to be about the moment and nothing else.

Xena wondered what his was thinking as his eyes danced back up to her breasts. She realized that he had entirely too many clothes on for her liking. She sat up and pushed his vest off his shoulders. She used her nails to gently scratch his chest hair. She teasingly tweaked a flat nipple before pushing at the hem of his pants. As she worked his pants off his hips, she kissed his navel and snaked her tongue down his treasure trail. When his cock surged free of the leather pants, she took it firmly in hand and licked along the back ridge line from the base to the tip. She gently took his balls in her hand and rolled them slowly as she opened wide to take his member fully in her mouth. Ares' eyes rolled in the back of his head momentarily before he reminded himself that he'd better watch. It wasn't everyday that the Warrior Princess used one of her many skills to give him sublimely perfect head. Xena tasted his salty pre-ejaculate fluid and could feel his member swelling in her throat. She knew it wasn't going to be much longer. Ares was torn between letting her finish the blowjob and rolling her over and finishing inside her. He decided that he would let her decide. If she wanted to stop, she would. Xena had no intention of stopping. It had been a long time since he had physically been inside her, she knew that when their bodies re-joined after all the years of longing that the emotions were going to be overwhelming, she also knew that even though he prided himself on his control, that he would come too quickly for her liking. A blowjob should help temper that a bit.

"Xena," Ares called, letting her know that he was about to come."

Xena started moving quickly up and down the head with her mouth and pumping his wet shaft with her fist. She looked up at him with her icy blue glare, daring him to go all the way. Ares reached down and lovingly brushed his fingers through her hair as he lost himself in her mouth.

Xena eagerly swallowed his love fluid and lapped the strands that escaped and ran down his cock.

"Gods, Xena," Ares panted.

She let him catch his breath, then she lay back on the soft fur and parted her thighs. "Your turn," she give him a Cheshire grin.

"Oh, you are in for it my dear, You're not the only one with many skills."

"Oh, I count on it!" She ran a slender finger through her folds and slicked her juices on it before bringing the finger up to his lips, inviting him to taste.

Ares licked her finger and took it into his mouth and massaged the knuckle with his tongue as if it was her hot bundle of nerves.

"MMmmmmm," Xena groaned in anticipation. She pulled him by the back of the neck down to her center.

Ares hooked one arm around her thigh and used his free hand to spread her nether lips. He kissed along the sides of her cunt teasingly before pressing his full lips against her clit. She was so wet. He didn't know that he'd ever seen her this wet, Hades, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen any woman this fucking wet. He boldly licked her center, wanting to taste her full heady flavor.

"Oh, Xena, so sweet! I could feast on you forever." He lay his tongue flat and lapped from her hole to her nub Satisfied that it was properly lubricated he began to work his tongue back and forth across the nodule. Xena fisted her hand in his hair. She wasn't going to last long with those precious lips working her pussy so wonderfully. Her juices leaked out of her burning center. Ares took two fingers and prodded at her dripping entrance.

"Yes, god, please yes," Xena cried. Ares slid the fingers all the way in as he continued to work her clit but alternating between sucking her nub and swiping it with his tongue. Xena started bucking on his fingers, so he started pumping as furiously as he could while still sucking her off.

"Gods, god, god, yes, yes, oh Ares, Ares, love you, by the goooooooodssss!" Xena cried as her. back fully arched off the bear fur.

Ares let her ride out her orgasm. He delighted in feeling her tight walls clenching and releasing his thick fingers.

When she finally quit pulsing around him, he slid his fingers out and lay down beside her pulling her into his arms.

They lay there blissfully for a few minutes. Ares felt her warm tears splatter onto his chest. He pulled back to look at her. Was she regretting this?

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. It's just that it's been so long. . .It was worth the wait."

"Yes, it was." he agreed.

"I'm sorry, I'm all emotional."

"I'm not. It just reaffirms how much you've wanted this. As much as I have!" He kissed her and let his hand play along the soft curve of her waist.

"It's been hard to stay away from you. Hardest part of the path that I've walked. And not just the sex. I genuinely missed your company."

"I missed you too. So, does this mean that. . .nevermind. . . tomorrow will take of itself."

"You're afraid that I am going to walk away after this, aren't you?"

He swallowed hard. He wasn't looking for a fight but he knew she'd read any deceit in his answer, so he answered honestly. "Yes, of course, I am. This all seems a little too good to be true."

"So what? You think that was a pity blow? And that what we are getting ready to do is nothing more than a quick "I'm so happy we're both alive" fuck."

"No, Xena. I think, I know it's more than that, but I also know you and when you have to face Blondie and Eve, can you really tell them that you are in love with the god of war? Are you going to tell them that he laid you down and made sweet love to you? Are you going to tell them that you never feel more complete than when he is deep inside of you?"

Her core clenched at the thought of him plunging her depths. He saw the ecstasy flit across her face. She licked her lips and rolled her eyes. She turned to face him fully. "I am not playing a game here. I told you I love you and I meant it dammit. Frankly, I don't give a damn what any of them think. In fact, I don't care if we ever leave this field of fucking flowers. Now, get inside me."

Ares ran his hand up her thigh pulled it up to give himself access to her center. Xena reached down between their bodies and found his cock. She guided him to her core and felt him push into her flesh. They lay there, side by side, looking deeply into each other's eyes as Ares let her adjust to his wide girth. When she nodded subtlely, he pushed in deeper and she began to rock against him.

"Love you," she whispered. Tears of joy fell down her face at the perfect feeling of union.

"You okay? Not hurting you am I?"

"Never better, baby, don't stop, don't ever stop. And, don't you ever let me leave you again. Ever!"

He didn't intend to, he thought, and a thrust harder and harder, as their passion mounted.


	7. Chapter VII

My Immortal VII

Xena awoke naked in the steel embrace of the God of War. He still slumbered. The peacefully rhythmic rise and fall of his chest almost lulled her back to sleep. She studied his masculine but beautiful face. She ached to kiss his ample lips but didn't want to wake him. It was a treat to see him so blissfully unguarded. When the corner of his mouth lifted subtlely, she realized that he had been playing opossum.

"Faker," she accused and pinched his nipple playfully, but hard.

"Ow!" He looked at her with smiling eyes.

Since he was awake after all, she decided she would let herself feast on his luscious mouth. She kissed him fully and deeply. As they kissed she ran her fingers through his chest hair. Their legs were entwined and she slid her toe up and down his muscular calf. Ares' groin stirred, ready for their next round of lovemaking.

Ares cupped one of her heavy breasts in his hand and thumbed the nipple. Xena groaned.

"I could stay here forever." But her stomach growled.

"When did you last eat?" Ares asked, concerned that she wasn't taking proper care of herself. He knew how dogged her determination could be and he was guessing that she hadn't eaten before she embarked on her journey to Hell.

"I'm fine, I just had a bite of you, remember?" She teased and kissed him again.

"Uh-uh, I'm not having you faint or suffer some other ridiculous mortal malady because you forgot to feed yourself."

He materialized a tray filled with fruit, breads, and cheeses. A decanter of red wine accompanied the fare. Ares plucked a fat purple grape and fed it to Xena. She sucked the round juicy pebble from his fingers, letting her tongue caress the tips of his fleshy digits.

'Mmmm good," Xena commented on the sweetness of both the fruit and the god before her.

"Behave," he ordered and snapped both of their clothes on.

Xena sat up, disappointed. "Such restraint, I am proud of you," she mocked.

"We just came back from the dead, Xena! I am not prepared to lose you again."

"Fine," she huffed and tore off a hunk of bread. She figured the sooned she indulged him, the quicker they could get back to their amours activities.

Xena washed down the food with a full goblet of the wine. She took in their beautiful surroundings and remembered to ask him, 'Is this place even real or just a fantasy world that you've conjured up?

He grinned. "This is all for you my dear. I didn't want to risk being interrupted. Do you like it?"

"I do, what do you call it?"

"I don't know, I just created it, I didn't give it a name. Why don't you name it."

"So does that mean we can come back here?' She asked hopefully.

"Anytime you want, so what should we call it? Xenaoplis?" Ares popped a few feta crumbles in his mouth.

"No," Xena answered incredulously. She gave it some thought as she finished the tray of food. "I know, the folks in Vercingetorix's land called a large plain a vega, let's call it Vega."

"Vega, like the star?" Ares asked.

'Sure, the star or the grassy plain." Xena agreed.

"Vega it is," Ares smiled and noticed that Xena was finished with food. He caused the tray, goblet and decanter to de-materialize. All that remained in the realm was Xena, himself, and the bear rug. "So are you ready to go back to the real world or should we stay here a bit longer?" He asked, hopeful that they could pick up where they left off before her impromptu lunch.

'We'll go back in a bit. But first I have another appetite that needs to be sated."

"And how can I help you with that?" He leered.

She shook her head and pulled him on top of her.

Ares complied and began working her clothes off of her delicious body again. He hoped against all hope that when they got back to the real world that the fantasy wouldn't end. As he slid deep inside his warrior, he still had lingering fears that when they got back, she was going to tell him that what happened in Vega stayed in Vega.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Apollo didn't appreciate the blonde bard's flippant demeanor. Who in Tartarus did the bitch think she was to just walk into the Main Hall and assume Athena's throne for her own? And what was all that crap she had been spouting about Ares' warrior whore? It didn't matter if she descended to the seventh level of Hell, there was no way that MIchael was going to let Ares come back to Olympus, he had given Apollo his word. The golden god wondered if he could convince Eli's messenger to send the bard the way of the Warrior Princess. It had been easy enough to get her to off Ares. Apollo and his hallucinogenic vapors had done the convincing, Michael had given her the power. It was a near perfect alliance. Michael got the vengeance he wanted for Eli and Apollo got his throne on Olympus. They had chosen Eve because they were certain that she was the only mortal on Earth that Xena would not be able to kill to avenge Ares' death.

The dastardly duo, however, had completely underestimated the depth of Xena's love for Ares. More, they had not anticipated Eli's reaction to their deeds. So, when Xena and Ares appeared unscathed in the middle of the Main Hall, Apollo nearly pissed himself.

"Well, if it isn't my loving brother!" Ares sneered.

"Mother, Xena!" Eve and Gabrielle cried in unison.

"Ares," Apollo shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. MIchael had given his word.

Gabrielle ran into Xena's arms. "I was so worried about you! How dare you leave me like that!"

"Can we do this later? I've got a bone to pick with goldilocks," Xena released the bard and crept toward Apollo.

"You don't have the power to kill gods anymore, Xena," Apollo's hand went to the hilt of the sword he carried at his side.

"You sure about that? You care to tell me how I defeated the King of Hell and got past you BFF MIchael?'

"Xena. . . now wait, hear me out a minute. . " Apollo stammered and walked backwards as Xena continued to advance on him.

Ares leaned against a marbled column and enjoyed the theatrics.

"Let me tell you where you fucked up, Pollyboy! See, what you gods do to each other up here is pretty much your business. You and Ares wanna tear this place apart over who gets to be the big man on campus, that's fine by me but when you brought my daughter into it, I kinda take that personally."

"That part, that was MIchael's idea. He gave her the ability to strip him of of his powers and life."

"I see and you're what? Just a grieving brother?"

"No, look, I just gave her a push in the direction, some hallucinogenics and some suggestive mind tweaking. It doesn't take much to bring out that killer instinct.'

"You used me?" Eve asked. "But I thought this was what Eli wanted. He said that Ares had to be reprimanded and reformed for his part in his death."

"I am guessing that it wasn't really Eli you were talking to, Eve." Gabrielle put a comforting hand Eve's back.

"What, what have I done?" 

"Eve," Xena turned to console her daughter.

"No, Mother, he's right! I think I wanted to kill Ares. But not because of Eli or because MIchael told me it was the right thing to do. I wanted to make him pay for turning me in the first place. For turning me and then dropping me like a diseased whore when you showed back up." She turned toward Ares her ire mounting, "That's right, you sick son of a bitch, I wanted to kill you. I wanted to watch you die, but even more, I wanted you to go to Hell! I wanted you to rot there! It's where you belong!"

Xena's concern for Eve's pain had caused her to direct her attention from Apollo which would have been mortal mistake if Ares hadn't caught his brother's murderous intent when he stealthily drew his sword while Xena's back was turned. Ares sent a fireball blazing past Xena and into his brother's oiled chest. The blast sent Apollo crashing into the marble wall. To Ares' chagrin the collision didn't kill the blonde god, it only shook him up. Apollo stood and started charging his own fireballs.

Xena grabbed Gabrielle and Eve and ran for cover. She knew things were about to get ugly between the two gods.

The trio crouched behind a large table. "Mother how could you bring him back? Why would Eli let you?" 

"Eve, you're confused." Xena noticed her daughters dilated pupils and guessed that Apollo's drugs hadn't completely worn off.

"I am. I feel a little addled but I know one thing, I know that he his a murdering, self-serving bastard and he belongs where I sent him. I am sorry if that hurts you but it's the truth."

"Eve, I am really not trying to do this right now but let's get one thing straight. He's not going anywhere, not as long as I have anything to say about it. And if you are so into atonement, then why doesn't he get the chance to make up for his sins? You're hurt and you're jealous. He shouldn't have to pay for your sins."

"He's the reason for half of them!" Eve charged.

"Don't, don't blame Ares for the wickedness you've done. Don't blame him for the wickedness that you still long to do. That's on you not, him. Gods know that I tried to blame him for the wickedness that still lingers in me but my dark desires are not his crosses to bear. He has his own. It's not fair to make him carry mine and yours too."

"Xena, I think you better go out there and help him," Gabrielle chimed it and pointed to where Apollo had Ares backed up against a wall.

"He'd never forgive me if I saved him from his brother. This is his fight."

Still, Xena couldn't take her eyes off of the action. Just when it looked like Apollo had the upperhand, Ares brought his elbow up in a bone-crushing blow against the sun god's perfectly sculpted jaw. Apollo stumbled back a few paces and regrouped.

"Enough," Hestia bellowed as she Demeter and Hermes entered together.

The fighting gods turned to their aunts and Hermes. Once they stopped fighting, the rest of the remaining pantheon filtered in, along with many gods of minor station.

"Aunt Hestia," Apollo bowed.

"KIss ass," Ares smirked.

"Boys, have a seat!" They each sat on an arm of the ruling throne of Olympus. She rolled her eyes.

Demeter spoke up, "Aphrodite came to us in confidence this morning. She made us aware of your involvement in Ares' demise, Apollo. We called a council and have come to a unanimous decision."

Xena was shocked! Since when could the Olympians agree on anything? Oh, yeah, when they wanted to kill her daughter.

"What gives?" Ares asked. Apollo was finally going to get what was coming to him! This whole dying thing had worked out so well for him, he was wondering why he hadn't tried it early. First, he got Xena back and now, Apollo was about to get his comeuppance!

"We've decided that the only answer for such a betrayal is banishment." Demeter dropped the news.

"What?" Apollo was devastated. Just minutes ago he was measuring drapes! He was the shoe in for KIng with Ares out of the picture. Now the other gods had decided to kick him off Olympus.

Ares's laugh was dark, deep, hard, and long.

"As for you Ares," Hestia added to Demeter's ruling, "you have brought this woman and her family down on us like a plague. She's brought us nothing but trouble yet you still fawn after her like she is some kind of treasure instead of the curse that she had proven to be. Therefore, we offer you a choice."

"What are you saying?' Ares wasn't laughing anymore.

"Well, nephew," Hestia gestured to the throne, "It's yours, if you swear by it that you will leave her and her family alone. You can have one but not both. You can either be KIng of the Gods or you can continue to pursue a woman who has made it abundantly clear that she has no intention of being your mate. Choose wisely, Ares. If you choose the mortal, you will also be banned from the Pantheon and Olympus."

To his credit, Ares didn't even hesitate. He simply walked to where Xena was standing and took her hand. "She may never agree to be my wife but I would rather have her telling me to fuck off for the rest of her mortal life than have that empty throne any day."

"The key word is mortal, Ares," Demeter reminded. "Once she is gone, you'll spend an eternity banned from your home, for a few years of dallying with her."

"She's worth it." He said and took Gabrielle in hand too. "Hey Blondie, grab hold of the brat," he nodded toward Eve, and then the four of them vanished from Olympus.


	8. Chapter VIII

My Immortal VIII

After Ares transported them to the Halls of War, Xena noticed that the drugs were starting to wear Eve down. She would need some rest before she went anywhere. Without asking Ares' permission or for directions to the sleeping quarters, Xena led her daughter down the corridor to the servants' rooms. She found one that looked empty and started making the bed ready for her daughter to get some needed sleep.

Eve stood against the doorjamb looking down the long corridor. "A lot of memories in this place," Eve muttered but Xena caught it. Eve hated how at home she felt here. She wanted to despise everything about her days as Livia but there were some memories that lingered sweetly in her soul. She had spent many days at the training grounds in the rear courtyard here and many nights in the Master's chambers with the god she'd worshipped. Acidic bile rose up into the back of her throat and she retched. Luckily, Xena grabbed the trash bucket in time and was able to position it so that most of the puke splattered against its wooden bottom. Xena wondered if it was the drugs making her daughter sick or her remaining desires for the god of war.

"You're gonna be fine, Eve. You just need a little shuteye. Come on. " Xena pulled the covers back and Eve slid in bed. Xena laid down with her and held her while Eve processed recent events.

"I'm not in love with him," Eve didn't want there to be bad blood between her mother and herself. It was clear to her that her mother was in love with him and he had already made his choice between the two of them abundantly clear.

"I know you're not. But he is intoxicating. Especially for women like us who are attracted to power. This place must remind you of how close you came to ruling the world. You're feeling both disgust at what you were and the longing to be her again. I fight those same emotions every time I'm with him.'

"Then why do you put yourself through it?"

"Because, unlike you, I am in love with him and for me it is worth it."

"What happens if the darkness overcomes you one day?" Eve sat up on one elbow and studied her mother's noble profile.

"It won't. He won't let it. He doesn't want her back. Oh, don't get me wrong, he loves to watch me kick ass but that murderous beast that I was, would not have gone to Hell for him, She would've tipped her cup to Lucifer and taken the mantle of war."

"I was tempted by it myself. Apollo even offered to make me his queen. The blackness in me even toyed with the idea for a microsecond."

"Of course it did. You'll have to learn to manage that darkness, but you will. You're strong, you're my daughter and you've been trained by the god of war. You know there was a time, I fantasized about giving him a child, a child of war, an invincible child that we could overthrow Olympus with and rule as KIng and Queen of the gods, Earth, and all of Creation."

"And now?"

"I could be satisfied with just spending the rest of my mortal life in his arms."

"Sounds dull."

"Like I said, I am in love with him, I can't imagine a better use of my golden years."

"Really?" Gabrielle asked as she entered from where she had been eavesdropping in the hallway. She hadn't meant to spy, she was only going to check on Eve and Xena. But when she heard them talking about Ares, she became frozen, glued to the spot. Xena rarely opened up to her about her feelings for the god of war. Gabrielle knew deep down that Xena had a soft spot for him. She figured that the reason Xena didn't talk about him in that regard was because of her own dislike of the war god. Xena may be able to forgive him his many trespasses but Gabrielle would always distrust him.

Xena's eyes went wide. The cards were all on the table. She was busted. "Gabrielle!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to overhear but. . ."

"It's okay, really, it's fine. I was gonna tell you anyway. I am going to be with him. We've already made love and I am staying here."

"So, what? You're going back to being his Warrior Princess?" Gabrielle sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was always his Warrior Princess, I've just decided to quit denying it."

"Xena. . ."

"Wait, you misunderstand. I am not going to lead his army. He's got that under control. I am staying as his partner, his lover."

"His wife?" Gabrielle had to ask.

"Well, he hasn't officially asked me to marry him. Well, not recently anyway."

"But you would say yes?" The bard clarified.

"Maybe," Xena answered coyly. "Look, Eve needs to rest. Why don't you and I take this into the kitchen.'

"I could use a bite to eat," Gabrielle agreed. They both kissed Eve on the forehead and left her to sleep.

But Eve was too wound, she couldn't nod off right away. She got down on her knees and began praying to Eli.

Her lips moved silently over her steepled hands when suddenly she felt a warm presence. A soft hand rested gently on her shoulder. She chanced a look behind her and found Eli's apparition there, comforting her.

"You're not his, Eve. You're mine. My messenger."

"Why do I still harbor these feelings of jealousy and rage? Why do I want to punish him for hurting me, for choosing her?"

"Because you are human, you haven't fully given yourself to Love.'

"That Way is so difficult to walk."

"It is. But I chose your mother to carry you because of her strength. I needed you to have a strong resolve. It's much easier to give into the violence and the power. Did you know that I also once sought power, wealth, and prestige?"

"I know a little, Gabrielle told me about how you met."

Eli smiled. "I was misguided but I saw the Light, the Truth. I want to share it with you. I want to heal you from the demons that have plagued you.'

"I've already been baptized, Eli, maybe I am not as strong as you've hoped."

"I don't believe that." Eli moved behind her and placed his hands tenderly on either side of her head. He let his power wash over her. The power of purity, the power of Love. Finally, Eve found respite from her pain. Eli gently laid her back in the bed and watched her sleep a minute before he headed back to Heaven.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares found Xena and Gabrielle in the kitchen. It was one of the many rooms at the Halls of War that he rarely visited. It was only there to serve the needs of the mortals that served him. The old plump cook, Bilka was ladling mutton stew into heavy wooden bowls and laughing.

"Oh, Xena, how we've missed you," Bilka said but then quickly curtsied as the god of war entered her domain.

"Yes, we have," Ares agreed and waved to Bilka to resume her previous posture.

"I am surprised that so many of you are still here from the old days." Xena commented.

"Good help is hard to find, when you happen upon that certain someone who has just the right stuff, it's hard to let them go."

Xena knew they weren't talking about the staff anymore.

"If you plan on staying long, I can have Hargel prepare rooms for you," Bilka offered.

"Well, I can't speak for Gabrielle and Eve but I will be staying in the Master's suite."

"Really, you're really coming home?" Bilka asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Ares couldn't believe his ears. When he'd told the other gods to go suck it, he wasn't sure that he wasn't dooming himself to a lifetime of loneliness. Sure, Xena had made love to him and told him that she loved him but no promises of a future together had been made.

"If he'll have me," Xena answered and slurped up a spoonful of soup.

Bilka didn't even wait for her god to respond. She knew what the answer would be. "That's wonderful! We'll have a feast. A feast in your honor. Philus get in here," Bilka yelled at the top of her ample lungs.

A young servant, about fourteen bolted into the kitchen, "Ma'am?"

'Go slaughter a heifer, our mistress has returned! Tonight we dine like king and queens!"

The boy hurried off to do the cook's bidding.

Hargel had run in when he heard Bilka scream for the boy. He turned to Xena, a warm smile brightened his tired, old eyes. "Is it true, milady?"

"Yes, Hargel, I am home to stay." It pained her to see Bilka and Hargel so bent with age. When she had last seen them, they were both in the prime of their lives. It was amazing what only thirty years could do. She had brought Blika back from the near east as a slave. Bilka has spent the first year cooking for Xena's army. The lady had grown on the Warrior Princess and so when Xena had killed the Halls of War cook Petrias for serving dates instead of figs, Xena offered Bilka the position. She'd been there ever since. Hargel was a manservant that Draco had gifted Ares with after his successful campaign in Scythia. He was a kind man and always doted on Ares. Xena always thought that Ares held more affection for the man that he did Zeus.

"I've prayed for such a day, His temper is much better when you are here. Shall I prepare a room for your companion?" Hargel asked.

"What do you say, Gabrielle? You wanna put your feet up for a spell?"

Gabrielle didn't know what to say. It was strange to see Xena so at home in this place of death and darkness. She'd always known that Xena had had a history with Ares but she never expected such a warm and welcoming homecoming. She felt out of place. She supposed that was how Xena had felt the times that she had asked her to stay with her and the Amazons.

The bard turned to the warrior. "Xena, I understand if this is something you need to do, but I can't stay here."

"I understand," Xenn nodded. "But please, at least stay for the feast."

Ares' heart soared! Not only was Xena staying but Gabrielle was not even trying to talk her out of it. And they were having a celebration feast. Fuck Olympus! He didn't need Olympus. He had everything he needed right here.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Eve awoke feeling refreshed. The sound of a lute playing softly from somewhere down the corridor surprised her. In the few years she had spent as Ares' favorite, she could never recall him having musicians in the Halls of War. She wondered what could have warranted Ares hiring a band, he certainly didn't keep a lute player on staff. Her curiosity peaked, she found her sandals beside the bed, slipped them on, then followed the lilting notes to the main throne room. A banquet table dominated the main hall. It was loaded with all manner of dishes from savory meats to decadent desserts. Xena, clearly the guest of honor, was seated at the head of the table. Ares sat to her left and Gabrielle to her right. A few of the gods who had agreed to banish Apollo but who had not been too keen on making Ares choose Xena or Olympus were also seated around the table. Eve noticed, Cupid, Psyche, and Aphrodite. Even Death herself had come. Celesta sat at the opposite end of the table from Xena. The mortal servants avoided her at all costs.

When Xena noticed Eve she gestured to an empty seat next to Gabrielle. "We saved you a spot."

"What's the occasion?" She looked from her mother, to the bard, and then to Ares.

"Your mother has decided to stay here. With Ares," Gabrielle emphasized the last part.

Xena shot Gabrielle a warning glare.

"I see. Are you staying too?" She asked Gabrielle.

"No." Gabrielle answered quickly and speared another olive.

"Where will you go?"

"I thought about traveling to the land of the northern Amazons, try to find what might be left of the tribe."

"Hmmm," Eve gave it some thought. "Would you mind some company?"

"Not at all, Eve. I would love to have you join me. You have my right of caste, you know."

Eve smiled, "Yes, I know. It will be nice to meet my sisters," she said as she sat next to the bard and began to pile food on her plate.

"You feeling better?" Xena asked as she noted with delight the amount of food her daughter was shoveling onto the golden dish. A hearty appetite was a good sign.

"I am, I found some answers."

"Good," Xena responded. She was glad that Eve seemed at peace with her decision to be with Ares. Not that Eve's disapproval would have stopped her but she didn't want to alienate the people she loved.

Xena looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Great food. lively music, and friendly conversations abounded. Xena took Ares' hand and held it under the table. It felt so good, so right to be home. Why had she waited so long?

Ares downed his cup of nectar. He was still marvelling at the feeling of having Xena back in his life. He wanted to ask her to marry him but he feared it was too early. Plus, Xena didn't really like being put on the spot. He couldn't do that to her, not here in front of all their family and friends. No, not tonight. He'd just be thankful that he had her here, at all. He squeezed her hand and reached over and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

He whispered in her ear, "I never thought that the day they finally booted me from Olympus would be the happiest day of my life."

She could smell the sweet honeyed nectar on his breath. It held promises of happier days to come. "I am happy too," she replied and brought her hand up to caress his bearded jaw line.

Cupid stood and walked to Xena's chair. "Mistress of War, would you do me the esteemed honor of granting me a dance?"

Mistress of War? Huh, Xena thought, I like the sound of that.

She placed her hand in Cupid's and her led her to the makeshift dance floor. He nodded to the lyre player to join in with the lutist. They played a jovial melody and soon the other dinner guests joined the two on the dance floor. Ares bowed before Gabrielle and asked her to accompany him. She acquiesced and let Ares wrap his hand around her waist and walk her to where the others were stepping in time. As they began to sway with the music, Gabrielle became keenly aware of just what Xena saw in him. He was devilishly handsome and knew how to move. She knew Xena would kill her if she ever found out but she was actually going moist between her thighs. Ares' heightened god senses could smell her arousal.

"Why you naughty imp," he teased.

"What?" Gabrielle knew she was busted but played like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Puh-lease," Ares raised an agitated eyebrow.

"Like I'd ever!" Gabrielle spat.

"Like you'd ever have the chance!" Ares retorted.

Ares thanked his lucky stars when Cupid cut in and the god of war found himself dancing with the woman he loved.

"She's hot for you, huh?" Xena also smelled the bard's signature scent.

"I didn't do anything." Ares claimed innocently.

"You didn't have to," Xena wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest as the band started playing a slower tune.

Xena allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She blocked out everything but Ares, the feel of his body and the rhythm of the music. He turned her so that her back was flush against his chest. He still kept his hand firmly at her hip. She allowed her ass to brush against his stiffening cock as they moved back and forth. He suckled gently at her neck as his free hand roamed up her waist. He barely brushed the side of her breast before caressing her soft cheek with the back of his hand. He turned her abruptly and kissed her. He entertained the thought of whisking her off to the bedroom. But he didn't want his guest thinking he treated her like some tawdry whore. Or that he couldn't control himself any better than a teenage boy. He felt her bring her knee up to tease his groin. By the gods, if she didn't stop doing that he was going to lose his control regardless or their company.

"Xena," he warned.

'Sorry, just need you," she growled.

"We can . . .um. . .we can call it an early night, if you want." He had to put some distance between them, so he twirled her.

"I'd like that," she whispered as she skated back into his arms.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

As their guests filtered out, Xena went to Bilka and asked her to make sure that she and Ares weren't disturbed for the rest of the evening.

Bilka's knowing eyes twinkled. "You can count on me, Xena.'

"I know I can. I can't tell you how glad I am that you are here. That you've been here with him this whole time."

"He's a pain in the arse sometimes but I love him, almost like he's a son. I never had any of my own, you know."

"No, I didn't know. Can I ask a question?"

"Anything, Ma'am."

"What did you guys do when he was mortal?"

"What?"

"When Ares gave up his godhood to save me. He was mortal for over a year. How did you keep this place running?"

"He was mortal?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, not at all. He gave up his godhood for you? But. . ."

"Yes, I got it back for him. But you didn't notice his absence?"

"Oh, yes, we noticed he was gone, but you know him and his great sulks, especially over you. Hades when you supposedly died, he didn't come here for years. Then when he did come back he moped around the halls pining over you. I swear to Zeus, he sat for one whole month in that throne never taking his eyes off of a tapestry of you."

"Oh."

"And then one day, about sixteen years after you died, he showed up with that one," Bilka motioned to Eve. "He was so excited about training her. That's when he had all the paintings, statues, and any remembrances of you taken down."

"I see," Xena studied Eve as she talked to Gabrielle. She must have made quite the impression on the god of war. A young woman with the same killer instinct whose crystal eyes bore such a striking resemblance to the woman he mourned. Really, Xena couldn't blame him. He had no idea it was Eve.

"He ordered everything taken and locked away. Out of sight. But I would catch him some nights down there, in the old dungeon, talking to that painting of you. Crying his eyes out, it broke my heart. I was overjoyed to find out that you hadn't really died, Xena."

"So when he disappeared you thought. . ."

"We assumed he was off trying to get you back, of course."

"Of course.'

"So me, Hargel and the guys, we just kept things going here. so you guys would have a place to come home to."

"I appreciate that Bilka, I really do."

"So no interruptions tonight, right?" Bilka waggled her eyebrows.

"No, not tonight, nor in the morning either. I know where the kitchen is when I am ready for breakfast, okay?"

Bilka gave Xena a playful punch on the bicep. Bilka might have never had little ones of her own but she was hoping some grandbabies were in her near future!

Ares found Xena as Bilka was bounding off toward the kitchen.

"You ready my love?" he came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist.

"Almost, I need to say goodbye to Eve and Gabrielle."

"Do you want me to wait for you here?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'd rather you get the bed ready and the fire going."

"Oh baby! My fire is already going."

"You know what I mean," Xena raised her eyebrows and shook her head but couldn't hide her grin.

Ares was smiling ear to ear when he dematerialized into silver light.


	9. Chapter IX

My Immortal IX

Xena had tried to convince Gabrielle and Eve to stay one more night and leave at daybreak the next morning. She didn't like the thought of them on the highways after dark, they could be attacked by bandits or wild animals. But, she reminded herself that they were both capable warriors in their own rights and that she had no authority to tell them what they could or couldn't do. It allayed her fears a little when Gabrielle told her they would be staying at the neighboring seaside village in an inn overnight before booking passage to Ionia in the morning. The trio said their tearful goodbyes and made promises to send messages and visit often. Xena even offered to let the women take Argo, whom Aphrodite had brought from her Corinthian temple where Xena had left the horse in her haste to save the god of war. Eve pointed out that an overseas trip would be rough on the mare and reminded Xena that there would be plenty of good steeds to purchase once they reached Scythian territory.

As Xena walked down the hallway toward the master suite her heart was breaking for having to say goodbye, but it was equally elated at the future that lay behind the large ebony double doors. She would miss the road, she would miss her friend and her daughter but it was time she quit thinking about everyone's happiness but her own. Sure Gabrielle had made her happy and helping others had fulfilled her but there was always an emptiness that she had never been able to put her finger on. That vacant spot in her soul had been punctuated the night that Ares had fallen victim to Michael and Apollo's scheme. He had always been there at the periphery of her mind, her heart, her soul. Then when he suddenly wasn't, she felt dead inside, lost and alone. That's when she knew that the only way she was ever going to feel complete was if she let go of old grudges and let herself love him. Still, even as she saved him from Hell, she wasn't sure if she would be able to let down her guard, to give herself fully to him. But she had, in Vega. She had opened her body to him and her heart followed.

Xena pushed the double doors open. Ares lay on his side, propped up on his elbow atop the black silken sheets. He had removed his vest and boots. Xena admired his strong chest and arms and let her gaze drift down his abs to his solid hips and the prominent bulge hidden behind his pants. Ares smiled and then pointed to a floor-length silk gown dyed deep purple that hung on the corner of the wardrobe door.

"For me? It's beautiful." Xena ran her fingers along the smooth fabric. It would have fetched hundreds of dinars in any Grecian bazaar.

"The color of royalty. You deserve nothing less."

"Do you really want me to put this on? Or would you rather I just take this off?" Xena gestured to her warrior dress which she had worn without her armor all evening.

"That's what I love about you, Xena. Straight to the point."

"Someone once taught me that the simplest plans were not only the most beautiful but also the most likely to succeed." She advanced toward the bed, moving her shoulder straps down over her toned arms.

"Hmmm, now, I wonder who that could've been?" Ares never took his eyes off hers.

"A certain god of war, I'm sure," Xena shimmied out of the dress, letting it fall to the floor, revealing that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

She won the staredown as Ares couldn't help but look upon her heavenly form. His breathing hitched and she thought for a moment he was crying.

"I'm sure," he finally managed to continue their playful banner.

Xena had reached the edge of the tall bed. Ares crawled toward her and brought his nose to rest just at her patch of soft curls. He inhaled her scent and released a barely audible moan. Xena hooked her forefinger under his chin and looked down into his admiring eyes. He was crying. His dark pools glistened with unfallen tears.

"Everything okay?" She asked as she stroked his wavy black hair, smiling at the grey that peppered his temples, vestiges from his years as a mortal.

"Didn't know I could be this happy, Xena. I hoped and I dreamed but gods, I never thought you'd ever come home and now here you are, at the Halls of War, in all your beauty and glory and you're about to climb in my bed and let me worship you the way you've always deserved, it's kinda overwhelming, even for the god of war. No. Especially for the god of war."

"Ares, I don't want you to worship me. I just want you to love me. We're equals, you and me."

"I know but I want to kiss and caress every inch of you, just so you know how much you are loved, desired, and appreciated."

Xena reached down and rubbed his cock through his leathers. "He tells me just how much you desire me. Your eyes show me how much you appreciate me, and these," she wiped the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes, "these tell me how much you love me."

"I do, Xena, I do love you."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted it."

"I gave you plenty of reasons."

"Shhhh, no more worrying about the past, okay?"

Ares nodded his head and pursed his perfect lips, "Okay."

"Ares,"

"Yes?"

"Kiss my pussy."

She didn't have to ask twice. He nuzzled his nose in her hair while his tongue explored the flesh below. Xena hiked one leg up on the bed to give him better access to her pink center. When he started laving her nub, she had to brace herself by placing one hand on his bare shoulder and gripping the bed post with the other. As he worked his mouth over her, her knees began to buckle and she knew that she was close to climaxing. She gently pushed his head away and lay down on the bed so he could finish the job. Ares waited for her to part her legs for him again, then he placed soft kisses along her lower abdomen and teasingly stroked her inner thighs with his long fingers.

"Do you want me to finger you or just eat you?" He asked as he slid one digit along her wet folds.

Xena's hips surged forward letting him know that she wanted him to finger fuck her.

"Uh-uh-uh, Xena, say it. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, please, finger me, please." He slid one finger inside, once she accommodated that, he added another and then went back to licking her snatch.

Xena panted and moaned. "Yeah, just like that. So close, Ares, so close."

"Xena, you are so hot, so fucking hot. I love you. I love watching you." HIs cock was about to explode inside his pants. He rubbed it against the mattress.

Her hips moved furiously meeting his fingers thrust for thrust, all the while, his strong mouth muscle teased her clit.

"Gonna come, oh Ares, yes, fuck yes, god yes, I'm coming." She wailed.

Ares let her ride out her orgasm, then he shoved his pants off and climbed between her still parted thighs. He slicked the head of his cock along her opening to lubricate it before sliding it deep inside his woman. Xena brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, which allowed him to push himself in all the way to the hilt.

"Mmmmmm, you feel soooo good," she growled. Her swollen flesh stretched to take his magnificent girth.

Their bodies danced together as the tempo of their lovemaking rose higher and higher.

"Wanted this to last longer," he said as he stopped moving and just held himself inside her.

"It's okay, baby, I already came." She reached up and kissed him and ran her finger along his jaw.

"I know, I just wanted to savor it."

"Ares, you have to quit acting like I am going to walk out that door at any minute. Fuck me, give me the pounding you've been wanting to for years."

"Xena!" He needed her to shut up or he was going to blow. 

"Do it! Do it, Ares. All those times you wanted to claim me. I am here, show me who my man is. Fuck me like you mean it!"

He shook his head, she'd asked for it. He took her two wrists in one hand and clamped them together over her head, pushing them into the bed, which caused her breasts to arch toward him. The key pendant that she still wore reflected the light from the fire blazing in the hearth. He squeezed one tit in his free hand and he started thrusting with all he had.

Xena let loose a deep throaty laugh. She was loving it, loving him staking his claim. This was the god she knew, the man she wanted. The harder he fucked her, the tighter his grip on her wrists became. She loved the feel of being taken by him. Her cunt swelled even more, sending a fresh wave of juices down his shaft.

"Mine, Mine Xena, all mine. Home, you're home," he gasped.

He was close, Xena could feel him swelling, tried desperately to match his rhythm.

"Come for me baby, I'm gonna, I'm gonna. .." She purred but couldn't articulate the rest of the thought.

"Fuck, Xena, fuck!" He drowned her out as they came for each other.

Ares collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her snuggly against him. "You promise?"

He sounded like a child who had been lied to too many times. It broke her heart. She didn't know how she was going to convince him that this wasn't an ephemeral dream but their new reality. She'd think of something, she had to.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA


	10. Chapter X

My Immortal X

When Xena awoke the next morning, she crawled out of bed gingerly in an effort to not wake the sleeping god. She took a brief second to admire his face in slumber, soft, relaxed, and free from all the cares that worried his waking heart. The sleek purple gown hanging on the wardrobe door caught her attention. Sliding it over her body, she luxuriated in the feel of the rich fabric against her skin. She rummaged around in a drawer looking for some undergarments but didn't find any of the female variety, a fact that managed to aggravate and please her at the same time. She had a clean pair in her saddlebag and decided that she'd retrieve it from the stables after she had a some breakfast. A trip to the market was in order, she thought, if she was indeed putting down roots with the god of war then there was no reason she couldn't replenish her wardrobe. It felt weird having a place to call home again. Weird but wonderful.

When Xena reached the kitchen, she found that Bilka had already sat her out a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit. There were also a few delicacies left over the previous evening that had kept overnight. A porcelain cup decorated with chakram motifs and a bag of herbal tea sat sat next to a water kettle. Xena smiled at Bilka's thoughtfulness but decided she would skip the morning tea. If the herbs were the same concoction that Xena had taught Bilka to prepare in her years as Ares' military commander. Xena knew that they would ward off pregnancy. But then again, Xena thought, she and Ares hadn't discussed having children. Certainly, he had been begging her for years to have a baby with him but that was only because he was trying to trap her into a relationship. Now that he had her, did he even want to have children with her? Maybe she should drink the tea. The chances that they had conceived the previous evening or in Vega where slim. They could always try again, later.

Xena picked up the herb bag and dropped it into the tiny cup. Picking up the kettle, she placed on the hook and moved it into the burning hearth so the water would boil. While the water brewed she went through a brief series of morning stretches before sitting down to nosh on her morning fare.

She was surprised when Ares joined her in the mortal kitchen. "Don't you have war duties you should be looking into?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and kissed her on the soft spot below her ear. "I do, I was actually just heading to Sparta, would you like to join me?"

"Aressss," Xena's groan reminded him that she was here as his woman, not his warrior.

"I know, I know," he put his hands up in surrender. "I may be gone a while. The last time I checked in, there was talk about a Helot uprising."

"Well, if you build your entire society on the backs of slaves, it serves you right if they overthrow you." Xena popped a grape in her mouth to emphasize her point. 

"Xena, keeping the helots enslaved allows the Spartans to focus solely on military endeavors."

"I didn't say that it wasn't efficient. I am just telling you that eventually it will crumble."

"You may be right but for now, I have to see what can be done to appease the bastards and keep them from rioting."

"You want my advice?"

"Always, I invited you didn't I."

"You're right, you're right. See this is the problem with us trying to do this." She huffed and walked over to grab the whistling kettle.

Ares watched in dismay as she poured the water over the herbs. He wasn't a fool, he knew the purplish flowers in the heb mixture were pennyroyals. He'd seen Xena drink the tea many times when they were together before. If she was drinking it now, it could only mean that the thought of a child with him still sickened her. She wasn't as truly committed as he'd hoped she was.

"We need to set some parameters . . ." Xena started saying but stopped abruptly as Ares disappeared into thin air.

"Ares! Ares!," Xena called out but to no avail. She hated it when he did that! This wasn't going to work if he disappeared every time they had an issue pop up. It wasn't even that big of a deal. She hadn't gotten angry or blown up. She was just going to tell him that he would need to keep work at work, otherwise she was going to be tempted to put in her two cents. And then, boom, he was gone.

The minty fragrance of the tea wafted into the air. Xena stirred the flowers around a little watching them swirl about in the darkening water. She had meant to ask him how he felt about having a baby but he had run off. Well fuck him, it didn't matter how he felt, it was her damn body after all and if she wanted a baby, that was all that mattered. And she did! She realized. Xena tossed the contents of the cup into the trash bucket that sat next to the back door.

He was going to get an earful when he got back! And whether he like it or not they were going to set some ground rules. But for now, Xena had two things on the day's agenda. She was going to the market to buy some comfortable clothes to have around the house. But first, she needed to talk to Aphrodite.

Xena walked to the war room and found some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink in the secretary desk. She scribble something down on the sheet and then rolled it and sealed it with gold ribbon.

"Hermes," Xena called out.

He didn't respond.

"Hermes," she tried again.

Still nothing.

"Oh for Zeus' sake, Hermes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, the messenger god appeared hovering in the air in the war room.

"Xena, you are not a goddess, you have no authority to summon me at will. And besides, Ares is banished. This stop is no longer on my route."

"Do you really want to piss me off? Ares is still a god and whether you like it or not his messages fall under your purview. You will continue to deliver his messages."

"Well, like a said, you are not a goddess and I don't have to do your bidding."

"Fair enough," Xena conceded, "but since this one is going to Aphrodite I'd hoped that you wouldn't mind taking it for me."

"Why didn't you just call her yourself? Aren't you two chummy?"

"I was trying to use some decorum." Xena answered.

"Oh, I see, you want to play goddess even though you won't officially become one."

"Whatever, just do your job."

"This is a freebie, Xena. But don't call me here again."

Hermes ripped the scroll from Xena's hand and disappeared.

Xena didn't want to admit it to Hermes but he had hit a nerve. Was she just playing? Was that all this was? Some elaborate game? Was she toying with Ares? With his heart? She was a mortal, not his goddess. Did she have intentions to become a goddess? Was that something she really wanted? Could she marry him? Would it be right to marry him if she wanted to remain mortal? Would it be right to bring a child into the marriage? Damn, maybe she shouldn't have sent that scroll. Maybe she should have just drank the damn tea. Why did love have to be so complicated?

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had just finished paying for the two dresses she'd picked out when Aphrodite appeared in the dress shop.

"You wanted to see me warrior babe?" She asked before getting distracted by a pink frock. "Oooo, you should get this one."

"Not really my color, or style for that matter," Xena noticed the very short hemline and plunging neckline.

"You should try it, might drive Ar crazy."

"I can do that without a dress."

"I just bet you can, so what's up? You said you wanted to talk in private."

"Yeah, wanna go to the tavern? I can buy you a mug of ale."

"Ewww, yuck! Hello! Goddess here!"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

Dite grabbed Xena by the hand and transported them to one of her luxurious apartments overlooking the Aegean.

Suddenly, they were seated on velvet-soft chaise lounges and surrounded by scantily clad male servants One young man poured the goddess a glass of nectar and offered to fill the goblet next to Xena's seat. Aphrodite indicated the wine bottle, saving Xena the embarrassment of having to turn down the drink. A gorgeous, blonde with a roman nose and chiseled jawline, removed Xena's sandals, poured a dollop of lavender scented oil in his palm, and began massaging Xena's feet. So this was how Aphrodite spent her days. Surrounded by muscled youths just waiting to do her bidding.

"You wanted to chat?" Aphrodite relaxed into her chair while a young Persian looking boy of about sixteen started rubbing her heavenly hoofs.

"I was hoping we'd have a little more privacy."

"What? These guys? Your secrets are safe with them."

"It's not a secret. It's kind of a favor."

"Oh, oooh, oh, the Warrior Princess is asking for my help? Well, I do kinda owe you, huh."

"It's not like that, I'm not calling in that kind of favor."

"Hmm," Aphrodite could tell that the situation was serious so she dismissed her entourage of bodacious bodies.

When they were truly alone, Dite took a sip of her nectar and turned to Xena. "Okay, you have my undivided attention. What's up?"

"Well, I've been considering where things are going with Ares."

"Um-huh."

"Well, I think I would like to have a child. I'm not sure though about the consequences."

"Which consequences?" Dite was squeeing inside but she was doing her best not to let it show. Ares was going to flip! And, in the best way.

"Well, I am a mortal, he is a god, the child would be a demi-god."

"Well, we could make you a goddess and that'd fix that."

"I am not sure I am prepared for that, Dite."

"You were born to be a goddess, Xena. If any mortal ever was fit, it is you. I mean look at you! And, your talents are endless.'

"Aside from all of that, I'm not even sure Ares wants a child," Xena voiced her concern.

"Oh, he does, I am sure of it. Look, I know you love him. You want to marry him? Right?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, yes, I do but he hasn't asked." Xena frowned. 

"Look, you two just got back from Hell! He probably just wants to make sure this is all for real, before he makes any moves. He's probably afraid you'll balk if he starts talking about the future."

"You're right," Xena shook her head. Why did things have to be so damn difficult.

"So what's the favor?"

"Well, like I said, I think I want a child. I was wondering if you would bless my womb? I am not getting any younger and I know how difficult it can be for an older woman to conceive."

"Xena, I would be honored to bless your womb but if you really want to ensure a pregnancy, you should see Demeter. She took over the mantle of female fertility when Hera died."

"Well, given the fact that they just booted Ares from Olympus because of me, I am not sure she would be too willing to do that."

"She might surprise you. What do you say we pay her a visit?"

"Olympus? But. ."

"Uh-uh, they banned him, not you."

"Gods and their loopholes!"

Aphrodite took Xena's hand and the disappeared from the spa setting in the same fashion they entered.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares finished up in Sparta and headed back to the Halls of War. He'd been giving Xena's comments about the Helots some thought and set a meeting with the Spartan Elders for Monday morning to discuss options to appease the enslaved population.

He knew she was going to be pissed for him disappearing the way he did but when he'd seen those herbs, he couldn't help it. He and Xena had made so much progress in the last couple of days that seeing the herbs had felt like a setback. He reminded himself that he needed to give her time and space. If she wasn't ready to start a family that was fine. Tartarus, if she never wanted kids, he would be satisfied with just having her. But in his heart of hearts, he longed to see her blue eyes shine from the face of his child.

Ares didn't find Xena in the bedroom, war room, or throne room, so he tried the kitchen. No sign of her there either. He did, however, notice the porcelain cup was empty. She had drank the tea. His heart ached but he shrugged. At least the fact that she was taking the contraceptive let him know that it was too early to ask her to marry him or take their relationship to the next step. He promised himself that he would proceed with caution. This time, he would go at her pace. No pressure, do demands.

He wondered where she had gotten off to. She'd said something about new clothes so he figured she had gone into town. He hoped she hadn't decided to leave altogether.. He thought about searching the aether for her but decided against it. He needed to trust that she was coming back. He supposed he should check in on the campaign in Macedonia. With one last offended look at the porcelain cup, he disappeared.


	11. Chapter XI

**WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMAGES OF NON-CONSENSUAL SEX.**

My Immortal XI

When they reached Olympus, Xena and Aphrodite had to wait to be granted permission to enter Demeter's domain. The Goddess of the Harvest was being entertained by three female travelling rhapsodes reciting Sapphic poetry. As they waited in the foyer of Demeter's place, Xena could hear the rhythmic chanting of the young girls who took turns singing the verses. One of the voices reminded her of a young bard she had picked up in Potidea. A twinge of regret pricked at Xena's heart. She already missed the blonde.

"Finally," Aphrodite smiled as the mortals were led away by one of Demeter's servant girls. A second servant, a lean golden youth, clad only in a golden figleaf invited Xena and Aphrodite into his goddess' chambers. Xena couldn't help but admire his musculature as he walked in front of her.

"Surprised he's not in your service," Xena leered at Dite.

"He - uh- well - he doesn't swing my way," Dite explained.

"I see, but I thought everyone swung your way," Xena jibbed.

"You wanna swing my way?" Aphrodite ran a seductive finger up Xena's spine.

The excitement that coursed through Xena's body shocked the warrior.

"I'm spoken for." Xena answered.

"Oh, I don't think he would mind," she leaned in and whispered,"eating isn't cheating."

"Oh, yes it is, and as far as I am concerned sucking is fucking when it comes to cheating, so if you had any plans about wrapping your godly lips around your brother's cock ever again, I suggest you rethink 'em."

"You are so not fun!"

Xena bit off her last retort because they had reached Demeter's throne but she made a mental note to make sure that Dite knew that Ares was off limits, for good.

"Xena, Aphrodite." The goddess acknowledged the duo as Aphrodite curtsied. Xena followed the golden goddess' cue and lifted the hem of her dress before bending her knees.

"Xena's not here to fight," Aphrodite started but Demeter held a hand up to silence her.

"Xena can speak for herself." Demeter looked into the deadly blue eyes of the mere mortal who represented the god's most difficult challenge.

"Thank you," Xena said honestly. "This isn't easy for me to do. I don't ask things of the gods, I never have, not even when I was his warrior. Everything I got, I earned on the battlefield."

"The chakram?" Demeter raised her eyebrow.

"Fair enough," Xena conceded.

"I am fairly certain that the goal at the time was to overthrow Olympus, rule the world, something like that, am I right?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"But, it's not like that anymore. Xena, I get it. I know that you never meant the Twilight to happen. I know that you were only protecting yours which is why I stayed out of the way. It hurt to watch my family die and I harbored guilt for not helping them. But I couldn't abide by killing an innocent child either."

"Thank you."

"Zeus couldn't see that you had truly changed," Demeter continued, "all he saw was Ares' warrior whore trying to take down Olympus. And Athena, well it was partly losing Zeus that drove her but also her pride couldn't let you win. No one, not even me expected Ares to do what he did. I mean, I knew that he had deep, deep feelings for you. I even suspected that he might be in love with you. But to give up his godhood. Well, that - - that - was just unthinkable."

"I know. I didn't see it coming either. It's when I knew that all of his promises to join me, to protect Eve hadn't just been him playing games."

Demeter motioned for a servant to bring Aphrodite and Xena a chair each. Before the two women even got settled into their seats, the beautiful figleaf boy returned with two ruby-encrusted goblets, one with nectar for the Goddess of Love, the second with sweet white wine for Xena.

"I must say, it has been a joy to watch the changes you have inspired in him. I haven't seen him this happy since he was a boy. He was such a good boy. He could melt your heart with those pouty little lips. You couldn't deny him anything. Hera doted on him. He was her first. Made Zeus so jealous. That's the only reason he made him the God of War. He did it to hurt Hera for giving the baby so much attention."

"Really, I never knew, I just assumed he was born for it."

"Oh, no! In fact, Hera had intended on making him the Lord of the Sun and Moon. Zeus would have none of it, though. He made Ares the God of War and split the Sun and Moon between his bastard children, Apollo and Artemis. Hera was furious, it took them thousands of years to learn to love each other again."

"Who trained Ares?"

"Zeus taught him some moves but he wasn't really a skilled warrior, just a tyrant with thunderbolts. Still, he knew that Ares had to learn to fight if he were going be a decent God of War. So when he reached his twelfth year he kicked him off Olympus and stripped him of all of his powers and told him that he could only come back into the fold once he had mastered the art of war. Ares remained immortal. Hera was forbidden to visit him. It took him forty-two years of building armies and playing war games before Zeus allowed him to come home. It was really Ares' victory over the original Minoan gods that sealed his fate. Not only did it open the entire Aegean to the Olympians but Ares had proved to Zeus that he had chosen the right god for the mantle of War. Ares hated him for it. Still does."

"I thought he hated him so much because of Zeus' affection for Hercules."

"That came millennia later and it just added fuel to the fire."

Aphrodite who had sat silently through the whole conversation wiped a solitary tear from her eye. Xena guessed that this was the first time that she was hearing the sordid details of Ares' past.

"Xena, I know what you are here to ask me. I tell you this story as a way of explaining why it might be better for Ares if I don't grant your request."

Maybe Demeter was right. Maybe it was wrong of her to start a family with him when she couldn't promise him forever. Plus demi-gods weren't immortal, they inherited their mother's mortality. Not only would he have to watch her die but he'd have to lose their child as well. She was being selfish. She should just be happy that they had found each other again.

"You're right. I was only thinking about myself. My own desires. I can smell my mortality. I saw some old friends at the Halls of War and I realized how old I should be and I know that it won't be long and I will be that old anyway. I guess I'm just felt the clock winding down for the first time and I panicked."

"Xena, I can still make you immortal, if that's what you're here for. I just assumed that you were here to ask me to talk the others into bringing him back to Olympus. He's had enough of godly politics. He'd probably be happy on Earth instead of up here jockeying for position all the time."

"No, no that's not it at all." Xena shook her head.

"Xena was going to ask you. . ." Aphrodite started but Xena placed her hand on her forearm to stop her.

Demeter motioned at the golden boy, he quickly grabbed a new goblet and filled it with nectar and handed it to Xena.

Xena took the goblet and studied the viscous amber fluid. With one drink she could wipe away all of her mortal fears and give him the future he deserved. She brought the chalice up and took a deep whiff, it smelled like his breath.

She shook her head and sat the metal cup on the table between her and Dite. "That's not what I came for either."

"No," Demeter was confused.

"Demeter, I came here to ask you to bless my womb. Dite told me that you took up the mantle of female fertility when Hera passed and I was thinking of starting a child with Ares. But, now that you've told me his story. I don't want to be what causes him anymore pain. It's bad enough that he has to lose me, I won't bring a child into this world that he has to mourn too."

"Then drink the nectar, Xena." Aphrodite and Demeter said in unison.

Xena smiled, "I can't do that. I don't deserve to be a goddess. I've killed so many. I don't deserve immortality."

"Xena, none of us do. But we are here. You've changed. You've made up for your crimes." Demeter urged.

"Thank you for saying it but I will never have the blood off my hands. But what's worse is that I still fear the darkness in me. What if I lose it? This grip I have now. What if I turn back to the blackness? What if I become what I once was but instead of being mortal, I am a goddess?"

"I see," Demeter nodded her head in understanding. She understood the nobility of the gesture. It was completely possible that the power would corrupt her. And Xena was right, as a goddess, she would be unstoppable. "He loves you, he wouldn't let you slide back into the darkness. It's the good in you that he loves. But you already know this or you wouldn't have gone back to his bed."

Xena nodded. "Still, he shouldn't have to pull me back. What's it say about the darkness in me that I became corrupted in a few short years and mastered war in a heartbeat and it took him forty-two years to do so? What if he couldn't pull me back?"

"Guess, we'll never know. And, maybe you're right. Maybe that is for the best. But Xena, I can't bless your womb."

"I understand,"

"No, I can't bless your womb, because you've already conceived."

"What?"

"Yes, I would say within the last forty-eight hours. It's just a mass of rapidly multiply cells right now, but it's there. Would you like me to determine the sex?"

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, yes, you are."

"Are you sure it's his?" Xena asked abruptly remembering the dream with Lucifer.

"Who else could it be?" Aphrodite asked, shocked that Xena had just been schooling her on fidelity when she was already cheating on Ares.

"I had a bad dream that I was raped but the rapist was a supernatural being so now I don't know if it was a dream or if he chose to violate me in my sleep because the barrier between the realms is easier crossed in dreamland."

"Oh, Xena, I had no idea," Dite suddenly felt embarrassed at her thoughts.

Demeter rose from her throne and placed her hand low on Xena's abdomen. She grinned from ear to ear. "It's Olympian, that's all I can say right now. Was the one who violated you an Olympian?"

"No, he was one of Heaven's fallen angels."

"Well, this little one is not of their realm."

Twin tears dripped down Xena's cheeks as Demeter hugged her warmly.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares surveyed his northern troops. He had to admit that Darian had done a fine job with them. They were each in tip-top shape, their armor gleamed in the afternoon sun. He'd taken a ragtag group of farmers and mercenaries and made them authentic, disciplined soldiers.

"Darian, how goes the campaign?" Ares asked as he appeared in his general's war tent.

"My Lord," Darian struggled to climb off of the captive girl whose flesh he was pummeling.

Ares waited patiently while Darian worked to pull up his pants and buckle his belt. As Ares watched the warrior with long hair and massive torso, Ares couldn't help but think that Xena would like the dark look of the commander. The nubile strawberry blonde hurried to cover her shame. There was something about the girl that reminded Ares of Gabrielle. He felt a twinge of guilt that his general was violating her in such a manner. He had never had misgivings about how his men conducting war or what they did with their flesh and blood captives. Why was it bothering him now? The image of Satan's minions raping his ass flashed through his mind. Ares smiled at the girl. She didn't return the sentiment.

When Darian had finally made himself presentable, Ares reposed his question. "The campaign?"

"Yes, my Lord. It goes well. We've been camped here for two days, we are waiting for Gargon's men to join us before we press farther east. The Persians have an encampment on the other side of the ridge. They have us beat three to one in numbers but with Gargon's forces it should even the odds a bit."

"I hope your men aren't getting soft, sitting around waiting for Gargon. Enjoying the pleasures of the flesh instead of going through their drills." Ares knew they weren't. He had been satisfied by the group he'd seen. Most were on the alert. There were as always a few drunkards but the majority looked ready to do battle at a moment's notice. It appeared that Darian didn't let his soldiers indulge in the same spoils of war that he allowed himself.

"Lord Ares, my men are disciplined. They won't disappoint you."

"I should hope not, but what about you?" He gestured to the girl.

"That, that was only to reduce some uh- um- a little stress, that's all."

"Still, I caught you unaware."

"Yes, my Lord but if you'll excuse me for saying, you are a god. There's not a mortal alive who could have gotten the jump on me." Darian stated confidently.

"Oh there is," Ares promised, "she's just not in Macedonia right now. Lucky for you too." Ares knew if Xena had seen Darian raping the girl that she would have cut him in two.

"My Lord?" Darian didn't like being questioned and he liked even less Ares' assertion that there was a warrior whose stealth and military prowess outranked his own.

Ares waved the conversation off as if it were an insignificant fly and turned his attention back to the girl. "What have you here?" The god asked lasciviously as he approached the bed.

The girl pulled the blanket tighter around her chest. She knew what was coming. She was about to be fucked by the god and his general at the same time.

When Darian saw the girl trying to hide herself from the war god, it infuriated him. He jerked the blanket away revealing her nude form. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and brought her knees up defensively to her crossed arms. However, bringing her knees up only served to reveal her swollen, violated flesh. Ares saw with disgust the trickle of blood that ran from the girls center down to her ass cheek. There was a time such a vision would have driven him mad with desire. Now, he saw Darian for the monster he was.

"She was fresh. I am sorry, I already plucked her flower but if you want there still plenty of nectar left. We could enjoy her together if it would please you." Darian ran one hand up the girls skinny leg and reached for Ares' groin with the other.

"Oh, I intend to enjoy every inch of her blessed flesh, but you, you wage battle tomorrow and I wouldn't want anything distracting you." Ares advanced toward the frightened girl who couldn't have been a day over sixteen. He had no intention of misusing the girl but he couldn't let Darian know he had become a pathetic sap.

Darian swallowed hard when he realized that the God of War was taking away his toy. He knew he should have offered Ares the first crack at the virgin but she was just so delectable. He feared that Ares might punish him for such a slight. But it seemed that the god was only concerned about the upcoming war with the Persians.

"Take her, my Lord, she's yours, anything I have is yours, I owe you everything. Your favor has brought me unmeasurable success."

Ares felt that little twinge again when he considered the truth of Darian's words. Ares climbed in bed with the girl and pulled her bare young body against his leather clad form. Darian stood as if to watch.

"Leave us!" Ares ordered.

"Of course, Lord Ares," Darian grinned wickedly and turned to hurry outside so he could fist himself off while he listened to the sounds of the God of War ravaging that sweet piece of ass.

Before Darian made it to the tent flaps an excited clamor rose outside. Ares could hear men shouting and some wailing in pain.

He heard one scream the obvious, "We are under attack."

"What?" Darian asked as he grabbed his armor, "Who attacks in the afternoon?"

"Someone who wants to take the enemy by surprise. Catch him with his pants down, so to speak," Ares glared at Darian accusingly.

Ares turned to the terrified girl, who was now shaking in his arms. "You will be okay, you have my word as the God of War. I won't let anything happen to you. Here now," he whispered.

Darian's second in command came rushing into the tent, "General Darian, they are attacking from the northern hills and there appears to be a group of archers firing from the south."

"The Persians?" Darian asked in disbelief.

The lieutenant shoved a jade-fledged arrow into his commander's hand. The green feathers with and the ram's head etched on the point left no doubt as to who had just attacked his men.

"Gargon," Darian spat.

Ares bellowed in laughter. "No, Darian, no one gets the jump on you!"

Ares' laughter burned the general's ears as he ran from the tent to engage the enemy. "He'd show the God of War. No man would best him. No man!"

Ares turned to the girl. "He hurt you?"

She didn't answer. Compassion was not something she had expected from the god.

"It's okay, you don't trust me. I get it. Where's home? I'll take you there?"

"Doesn't matter? Your men, they killed my father."

"Your mother?" Ares asked hopeful.

"She was too old to sell as a slave, so they just raped her, gutted her and left her dead on the kitchen floor where she had been pressing olives for oil."

"I see," Ares was silent for a moment while he pondered what to do with the girl. "Aunts, uncles?"

The girl shook her head.

"A betrothed?"

Ares saw the shame flit across her eyes before she burst into tears. "He'd never have me now. I am dirty. I've lost my purity."

"Purity is overrated. And any man would be lucky to have you."

The girl was quickly warming to the god. She wondered if he would have her. She loved Axel, her betrothed, dearly but she knew that going back to him was useless. She didn't have a dowry to begin with, all she had to offer him was her purity and now that was gone. She supposed she should just dedicate herself to god or goddess. At least life in a temple would be better than working as a brothel whore.

"I can serve you my lord," The girl dropped her hand to his black vest and pushed it from his shoulders.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Aphrodite took Xena back to the Halls of War and said her congratulations and goodbyes. Xena was beside herself with the news. She was having a baby. Ares' baby. Could they do this? Were they equipped to be parents together? Well, they were certainly going to find out. As Xena strolled down the corridor toward the master suite, she wondered if the Master had made his way back from Sparta yet? She couldn't wait to tell him the news. She hoped he would be as excited as she was. She didn't feel his presence nearby so she assumed that the meeting in Sparta had taken longer than he had expected. Oh well, she thought, it would just give her time to take a hot bath and prepare for him. Her inner muscles clenched at the anticipation. She decided that she wanted to fuck him once more before she told him about the baby.

Xena pushed open the double doors to their bedroom. The sight of Enyo atop the king sized bed pleasuring herself with a wooden dildo burned Xena's eyes. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Xena demanded.

"Waiting for my Lord," Enyo answered and continued plunging herself with the massive oak cock. Xena could see where her juices had darkened the wood.

"Get out of my bed, Ares won't be needing your services anymore," Xena sneered. "Now get the fuck out of my bed and out of my home."

The goddess finally pulled the polished stick from her gaping hole and tossed it onto the bed. Xena made a mental note to burn those sheets. "Home? Really? The Halls of War? It's hardly a home. His home is on Olympus and you know that! He'll only ever be half a god as long as he is banned from his rightful place as Zeus' heir."

"Ares doesn't care about all of that."

"Oh, how sweet," the raven-haired goddess laughed with twisted pleasure, "you think you will be enough. Is that it? You think you, a mere mortal, will be enough diversion to keep him from longing for home, from ruling Olympus and the world."

Xena reached for her chakram.

"Tsk, tsk, you haven't the power to kill gods remember. You're a pathetic mortal."

"No, you are a pathetic slut, who has nothing better to do than hang around where you are no longer wanted. You're just pissed because Ares didn't even hesitate when given the choice between ruling the gods and living with me. He chose me."

"It's only because he knows that it is temporary. You'll be gone. Poof! Before he even bats an immortal eye and then he will be restored. He's not stupid. He knows he can have his cake and eat it too!' He's been on the outs with the family before. They need him."

Where had Xena heard that before? Ares had said it once, hadn't he? Could Enyo be right? Could he just be biding his time with her? Had his sacrifice been a sacrifice at all?

"Leave you worthless whore." Xena reared back the chakram.

"I'll prove it to you. You think he is love with you. You think you are the be all and end all of his existence. And I am sure that Aphrodite has you believing all that sappy love crap. But the truth is Xena, he is only playing you. He's been playing you all along. He only wants to turn you so that he have his ultimate warrior back when he claims the Olympic throne. He knows with me as his queen and you as his warrior slut that he will be unstoppable. Nothing between Heaven and Earth would stand in his way."

"You're wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. He loves me. I love him. What we share, someone like you couldn't begin to understand it, much less appreciate it."

"Oh, Xena, my sweet, sweet Xena, someone like me? Who do you think he is? Who do you think you are?"

"I am his lover, his warrior, his chosen, and soon to be the mother of his child." Xena cried.

"Oh, and you think any of that makes you unique? I am the goddess of war and destruction Xena. I am his lover, his warrior, his chosen consort, and the mother of his child, Enyalius!"

"Yes, but I am the mortal for whom he gave up his godhood! For whom he would sacrifice everything you have to offer. He loves me, he will love our child. We will be a family."

"What do you think he is doing? Right now?"

"He's in Sparta negotiating a plan that will prevent a Helot uprising."

"Is that what he told you?"

"What are you getting at?" Enyo was causing her to doubt all the wonderful things Demeter had said earlier in the day. Xena was certain that it was Enyo that was lying though, and not Demeter. Destruction, after all, was what Enyo thrived on.

"He's not in Sparta, Xena. He's in Macedonia. He's enjoying the spoils of war."

"I don't believe you."

"See for yourself," the evil goddess opened a portal for Xena to see. Xena watched as Ares held the young captive against his chest. She saw the adoring girl promise to serve him and then work to push his vest off his shoulders.

"Stop it, that's enough." Xena yelled at Enyo.

"You sure you don't want to watch how special you are, Xena?"

"You've made your point, Enyo." Xena couldn't believe that she had gone to Hell and back for that miserable son-of-a-bitch. She considered what Demeter had told her earlier about how Zeus had thrust the mantle of war upon Ares. She had even felt sorry for him. She had wondered what he would have been like had Zeus not corrupted him. Well, some things could just never be known. The darkness crept into her soul. He'd said it once himself. He's the God of War and War is what he does. He liked war so much, well Tartarus be damned, she was going to give him one.

Enyo saw the defeat overtake Xena's steel eyes. It delighted her black soul.

Xena didn't even wait for the goddess to leave. She stripped off the purple dress he'd brought her and put her leather and armor back on. She pulled her boots on, grabbed her sword and chakram and left the suite. Enyo went back to fucking herself with the dildo, waiting on Ares to return.

Xena didn't even bother to say goodby to Bilka before she saddled Argo and rode away from the Halls of War and the pretend life she had been building.


	12. Chapter XII

My Immortal XII

After carefully considering what to do with the battered girl, Ares decided that he would take her back to the Halls of War and he and Xena could maybe find a position for her there, at least until the girl was ready to move on with her life. Still, he didn't want to make any promises to the woman-child until he spoke with Xena. So without another word, he materalized them into the throne room and told her to make herself comfortable.

As he walked down the hall toward the master suite, he realized he didn't even know the girl's name. He shook his head at how much Xena had changed him, for the better. He never worried about peasant girls' welfare before, much less their names.

Pushing open the heavy ebony doors, he stood with his mouth agape at the sight of Enyo laying nude and sated on his bed. "What are you doing here? Where is Xena?"

"The bitch had to go!" Enyo smiled and patted the sheets seductively, inviting the Lord of War into the bed with her.

"No, it's you who has to go! I'm done with you." Ares noted the purple gown hanging on the door of the wardrobe. He scanned the room and realized that Xena's clothes were gone as were her trademark weapons. Fuck! She was gone, gone! The not coming back kind of gone!

He rushed toward the bed and grabbed Enyo hard by the arms and shook her, "What have you done?"

"I've freed you of that ball and chain. Ares, she's a fucking curse! They've offered you Olympus!" Enyo clearly couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Ares preferred Xena over power.

"And I told them to stuff it! Just like I am telling you now. You get the fuck out of here and if you ever show your nasty hide here again, I will flay you and I will take my sweet time doing it."

"Ooooh, you're turning me on, baby! I love your threats, especially when they are so pathetically empty!"

Ares backhanded her across the face. "I'll show you empty! I don't know what you did or said to Xena but you've run her off, for now! I will get her back! She is the mistress here, not you. She will be my queen."

"I'll kill the mortal whore first!"

"If you so much as touch a strand of her precious hair, I will gut you and feed your rotting corpse to Cerebus."

Enyo licked his face and writhed in sheer pleasure from his diabolical promises. Ares pushed her off him, "Now what did you say to Xena, you crotchety cunt?"

"Say, I didn't have to say anything. I just reminded her of your true nature! Oh and you holding that poor, shivering, nude village girl provided the visual." She blew him a kiss and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Fuck" Ares belted at the top of his lungs. Xena thought he was fucking the girl! He had to find her, had to set things straight. She'd hear him out! She had to. The girl could explain what happened and everything would be alright.

Ares sprinted back down the corridor to the throne room. The girl was nowhere in sight. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She was his insurance. Ares looked around the Halls of War frantically. When he made the front foyer, he noticed the front door was ajar. He ran outside and had to block the setting sun from his eyes. The gate was open, she was gone. How was he going to find an insignificant little peasant girl. He hadn't bothered to even learn her name. He certainly hadn't memorized her soul signature.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena rode Argo for all she was worth. She wished that she could just ride past the setting sun and fling herself right off of the spinning Earth. When the dusky light of the evening gave way to darkness, Xena made camp. She didn't want to risk a needless injury to her mare. Argo after all was a loyal beast, unlike other bastards she could name.

Xena hastily threw together a fire and dug through her saddlebag for some old jerky. She found the dried meat and luckily an orange. She ate the light fare and put her bedding down. She studied the position of the constellations. She intended to meet up with Gabrielle and Eve in Ionia but decided she would take the overland route, so she could take the horse with her. It would take her at least a month to make it there and then who knew how long to find their trail. Oh well, she could certainly use the time to cool off. The ride had helped with that a little bit. His betrayal stung but at least she had managed to tamp down the urge to surmount an army and destroy his troops and every last temple he had left standing in Greece. He'd just get a perverse thrill out of watching her wage war against his men. Satisfaction was the last thing she wanted to give him.

When Xena got her bedroll laid out, she started taking her armor off. When she unhooked the breastplate she noticed the damned key pendant was still resting comfortably between her breasts. She reached up and caressed it between her thumb and forefinger. The cold metal had a lustrous, ethereal feel to it. She could almost feel him when she stroked the key. She broke! How could he? Why had she been so stupid? What was she thinking? This was the God of War! But he had given up Olympus for her, why would he throw it away over a romp with a war captive? Was he really just playing games? Using her?

"You ran away!" She heard him call from behind her.

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. The sight of her crying eyes lit by only the campfire tore his heart out.

Xena shook her head, "You have a lot of nerve coming here. I don't want to see you. Now or ever."

"Xena you have to hear me out! You ran away without even letting me explain. That's not fair and I guess it says a lot about how little you trust me."

"Fuck off! Just fuck off." She ripped the pendant from her neck and threw it at him.

He couldn't help himself, he chuckled as he dodged the necklace.

"Just what in Hades do you find so funny? My pain? Does it delight you?"

"Gods help me but yes! Xena you are in love with me. I should have never doubted it."

"Well, laugh it up!"

"No, Xena, you don't get it. I didn't touch that girl but the thought of me fucking some villager has got you so beside yourself that you're about to - - -what? Let me guess - -ride all the way to Ionia back into the arms of your little village girl?" 

"Don't you dare bring Gabrielle into this," Xena charged at him and pushed hard against his chest.

Ares grabbed her wrists, "Are you even listening to me. I did not screw that child, Xena. I saved her from Darian. He was raping her. I let him think that I wanted my turn at her so he would leave her alone."

"What?" Xena wanted to believe him but Enyo's words were still oozing through the blackest recesses of Xena's soul.

"Look, I even took her back to the Halls of War to ask your advice about what to do with her but then that's when I found Enyo had run you off, which by the way pisses me off. That you let that filthy trash push you out of your home. Makes me think you were looking for an excuse to leave."

"Oh, you are NOT turning this around on me! Where's your little girl now? Huh, Ares? I mean surely she can corroborate your version of events."

Ares swallowed and bit his bottom lip in frustration. "Xena, she took off. While I was dealing with Enyo, she slipped away."

"How convenient." Xena winced at the pathetic answer but also because his steel grip was bruising her wrists.

"I knew you'd think that. Xena, look. I love you and you clearly love me so let's quit this bullshit. I didn't fuck her. You wanna smell my dick? Yours was the last snatch on my jock."

Xena curled her lip in disgust at him and then headbutted him across the bridge of his nose. It had little effect in the way of pain but it did jar his grip from her wrists. She quickly followed the headbut with a boot to his solar plexus. He grunted and doubled over. When he managed to bring his head back up, it was meet by a roundhouse kick which sent him tumbling into the ground.

"Mercy, Xena. Mercy!" He cried.

"Fight back you diseased son-of-a-bitch."

"Oh, it's not me who has the disease. It's you. You have that old love sickness for the God of War and no matter how hard you try to pummel it out of yourself by beating me senseless it will still course through your lifeblood, Xena. You are hot for me." He managed to stand back up only to receive one of Xena's wicked right jabs.

"Quit running your mouth and fight." Xena swung her left arm at him but he anticipated it and turned the momentum against her. He grabbed the forearm by the wrist and twisted it and pinned it behind her body wihich he also turned and pulled flush against his own. With his other hand he squeezed her right breast roughly as he pressed his hardening flesh against her ass.

"Look what you've done to me, Xena. Your passion inflames me."

"Get your cock off of me!"

"As you wish," he muttered and in one swift move tore her panties, undid his fly, and slid himself inside her. "I prefer him inside of you anyway."

It felt so good to have him inside her again. It felt right. It felt good. His wonderfully wide shaft stretched her muscles, leaving her perfectly filled and not wanting more. Despite her lingering doubts she began to move against him. She bent further forward, granting him easier access. Ares let go of her wrist and grabbed hold of her hips and started the rhythmic dance of love.

"Areeessss," Xena cried out, just before he emptied his seed inside her.

Ares slipped out of Xena, the night air cold on his now limp member. He turned her to face him.

"I will hunt that girl down if that's what it takes to convince you, but Xena, I swear that I did not have sex with her. She offered but I only wanted to help her, not hurt her."

"Huh," Xena grunted.

Ares threw his hands up. He put his cock back in his pants, picked the pendant up off the ground and then walked over to the fire. He pulled a nearby limb closer to the hearth and made himself a seat out of it.

"Okay, here's the thing. Number one, I had no intention of cheating on you. I love you, Xena. You are more than enough woman for me. . ."

"Ares, I know your libido and I know male gods. . ."

"I wasn't finished. I love you. I don't want anyone else but even if that hadn't been the case, I couldn't have raped that girl. The look in her eyes, the desperation, it reminded me of when Lucifer's demons . . ." His voice quavered.

It had never occurred to Xena that the experience of being raped in Hell could have affected the way Ares would feel toward battle captives. "She just looked so helpless, so innocent, I just wanted to save her."

"Ares, I never considered - -I am sorry- -and I didn't even give you a chance. You must think I am. . '

"Shhh, I think you were hurting. I think I've given you plenty of reasons to doubt me in the past. I think that running from me has become a habit and it was easy to fall back into it."

Xena knew he was right, on all accounts. She joined him on the log. They stared silently into the fire for a few minutes.

"I am going to kill Enyo."

"Don't give her the pleasure, She's not worth your time. But if she comes after you, I swear."

Xena leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to go back to Olympus?"

"Not without you. I want to be where you are. If that means hitting the road and sleeping on the ground like some - - -some - - -ascetic, then so be it."

"But if you had your druthers, If you could live anywhere, with me, where would that be?"

Ares fingered the key pendant and then tied the leather thong holding it around Xena's neck. The key nestled in her bosom again. "Let me show you," he whispered and then they were flying, soaring through the aether.

When they hit solid ground, they were standing at a humongous wrought iron gate at the base of an estate on a private island in the eastern Mediterranean.

"What's this?" Xena asked.

"I had this built when you were pregnant with Eve. It's technically out of the realm of the Olympians. It falls under the purview of the Phoenician pantheon. But I've always been on pretty good terms with them. I had hoped we could come here and raise your daughter together."

Xena's hand went instinctively to her womb. Maybe they could raise this child in peace. This could be their haven, their home. Xena took his hand, "Let's go inside, there's something I need to tell you."

Ares took the key pendant from Xena's neck and unlocked the front gate.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

The palatial estate sprawled atop the second tallest peak of the volcanic island. The island stretched thirty miles from east to west and another twenty miles north to south. The majority of coast consisted of sheer rock faces but there were two black sand beaches for swimming. Xena admired the defensive position of the estate. The mansion was built so that three sides of the house were accessible only by scaling the two hundred foot high rock walls. The fourth entrance could be reached only by the cut stone path that led from one of the beaches. Ares had called it Eternity Beach. The massive iron gate at the bottom could only be opened with the key pendant. One thousand steps snaked their way to the top of the hill and to the colonnaded portico that served as the front entrance to the manse.

When Ares led her inside, Xena marveled at the mosaic tiled floors featuring scenes from famous battles and the magnificent fountain with purple iris motifs that sat in the center of the courtyard.

"Six bedrooms, three privy chambers, two living areas, a dining room, a kitchen. And outside, an open air theatre ( just in case you wanted to invite a travelling troupe to entertain you), and an arsenal and arena (so you can keep your skills sharp). A nursery sits adjacent to the master suite. I had intended on keeping you barefoot and pregnant. It's still decorated from when you were expecting Eve. I didn't have the heart to take it down. We can always repurpose the space."

"Ares, this place is absolutely breathtaking. This is where you were going to bring me, isn't it? When you helped me defeat Athena. When you offered to take me away. This is where we would have watched Eve grow up."

He nodded silently.

"I am sorry. I should have let you. Stubborn. I shouldn't have used your love like I did. You know, I always go on and on about all the games you've played. I forget that I played you, as well."

"I deserved it."

"No! No you didn't. When you came to me in Tartarus. You were trying to be honest with me, be open, and I taunted you. And, I kept taunting you because it was easier than dealing with my own feelings."

"All that matters is right now, Xena. That's all blood . . ."

"under the bridge," the said in unison as he closed his mouth over hers. He couldn't believe that they were here. After all the years. Together in the home he'd had built for them. He was holding her, kissing her in their courtyard. Their place. Not his place, not the Halls of War, not her grandparent's farm, not the roadways of Greece but here in a real home. Their home.

Xena kissed him passionately. She was aching to try out the master suite with him but first she needed to tell him about the baby. She reluctantly broke the kiss but kept his hand in hers and led him to a red velvet chaise lounge.

"Ares, there is something I need to tell you. I spoke with Demeter today."

"You did?"

"Yes, Aphrodite took me to Olympus. I was going to ask her to bless my womb. I wanted a child. Your child. I wanted us to make a family."

Ares pulled her into his embrace. This couldn't be real! He must be dreaming. Or worse, he was still in Hell and Lucifer was giving him this taste of happiness before dropping the flowery shroud to reveal his den of torture.

"Wait, what do you mean you wanted? Did that mess with Enyo change your mind?"

"No, nothing changed my mind. The thing is, that Demeter didn't have to bless me, you already had. We are having a baby, Ares. You and me! Can you believe it?" He hadn't heard such wonder in her voice since the first time he put the chakram into her deadly hands. Pulling back he watched her eyes, he could see the future in them.

"Guess we'll need that nursery after all." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Guess so," she smiled as she kissed him back. "Now, are you going to show me the master bed, or what?"

"In a minute, baby." Ares tied the key back around her neck then reached for his sword.

"You wanna fight first?" She eyed him in confusion.

Ares took the hilt of his sword and twisted off the top of it. He dug his thick finger into the knob that he had removed and pulled out a diamond ring. Xena clasped her hands over her mouth as Ares went down on one knee. He didn't even ask before she started nodding her head yes.

"Xena, will you do me the uncomparable honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you be my wife? The queen of my little world?" He gestured to the home he had created for them.

Xena didn't bother to fight the tears, she let them go. It felt so good to let it all go. "Yes, Ares, yes. I love you. Marry me."

Ares stood and grabbed her up into his arms and carried her to the master suite.


	13. Chapter XIII

XIII

Xena had wanted Ares to ask Bilka and Hargel if they would prefer coming to work at her and Ares' island estate rather than the Halls of War. When the god arrived at his familiar fortress, it surprised him to find the young captive girl from Darian's tent in the kitchen with Bilka enjoying a bowl of goat stew. Ares would never understand why mortals loved the fare so well. The girl started on Ares' sudden entrance.

"No need to jump, now, Miss, that's just the Master. He does that sometimes, he forgets that all of us mortals can't sense his presence before he pops in on us."

The girl settled and resumed slurping at her stew.

"I never got your name, by the way," Ares said in a soft voice.

"This is Astra, I found her on the front stoop this morning, cold and starving." Bilka refilled the girl's cup with red wine.

"Well, Astra, I am Ares, the god of war, and despite what you must have thought, I meant you know harm."

Astra simply nodded her head.

"Is the mistress back?" Bilka asked, causing Ares to wonder just how much his cook knew about what had happened the day before.

"No, she will be staying elsewhere. Another estate I have on the Mediterranean. She has sent me to ask if you would like to come work there at twice what I pay you now? And before you answer, she intends for me to make Hargel the same offer."

"Hmm," Bilka considered the wage. "Would I still be able to come and go as I damn well please?"

"Yes, but I won't lie to you, the compound is on an island so your movement might be restricted by geography some. And there are lots of stairs."

"How far from the mainland?"

"Forty miles."

"Well, I should like to visit there first and talk it over with Hargel. The mistress has to understand, we've made our home here for so long."

"Bilka, Xena will understand whatever you decide. She's not going to off you like she did the other cook. Xena's a bit more, shall we say, mellow, these days."

"Oh, I know, I am surprised she didn't off you yesterday for messing around with that trollop, Enyo." Bilka eyed him disapprovingly.

He threw his hands up. "Why does everyone assume the worst of me? I am done with that "trollop", Xena's my only gal."

"Hmmpfh!'

Ares could see that it was pointless to dry to dismantle her opinion of him as a philanderer. In fairness, he'd spent years earning that reputation.

"Astra, would you like to accompany us to the island? I am sure that Xena would be happy to offer you a position on the staff, if you are interested. If not, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Astra didn't understand why the god was being so nice. He hadn't treated her like his warlord had and he was even offering to take her to some paradisical island and pay her for it? This couldn't be the same blood-thirsty god about whom her parents and village elders had told horror stories. And, he was so damned handsome! "Yes, I'd like to see your island."

"Great, I'll round up Hargel and we'll head that way!"

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Ares arrived back at the estate, he found Xena going through drills in the ball court. He took a minute to study her superb form. She'd spent years crafting the art of sword fighting, and it was evident in every subtle drop of the arm, twist of the torso, and pivot of the foot. She was magnificent to watch. She had left her dark hair down, which was a rarity when she went through drills and Ares' admired the way it poured over her tanned shoulders like ink on parchment.

Although he had stood silently since his arrival, Xena knew he was watching. Her core burned a little hotter and the fine baby hairs on her arms pricked up. Plus, there was the always gentle shift of the wind and his unique sandalwood, cedar, and god of war smell that always gave him away. She didn't dare look at him, instead she focused on finishing the maneuvers. She'd always gotten a thrill out of him watching her, that thrill had never gone away, even in the darkest days after she had just left him.

As she thrust her sword forward, she recalled her fight with Draco, not long after she'd met Gabrielle. She'd known Ares was there in Amphipolis watching the two of them go at each other. It was why she made Draco swear on the head of Ares. She knew that if Draco had not kept his oath that Ares would've seen to it that he was duly punished. Even then, when she was pulling away from him as hard as she could, she'd still gotten that little tingle knowing that he was there watching her take down one of his favorite warlords. When Xena went through the last series of swings and arcs, she vaulted into the air, double flipped and landed a meter in front of Ares and brought her sword to rest under his chin.

"Uh-huh, now that won't be necessary," Ares casually shifted her sword to the side and moved into her body. "I've brought you guests."

"But, I am all worked up, I was hoping for a good fight from you," Xena pouted.

Ares ran his hand up under her skirt. "Mmmm, you are worked up."

Xena tossed her sword to the ground and used her freed hand to pull his neck down so that she could kiss him. Ares returned the kiss with fervor and then grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and turned her so that her back was pinned against the wall of the house that bordered the ball court. He mentally cursed her breastplate which was denying him access to her ample bosom but he knew from how wet Xena was that this was going to be a quick romp anyway. He reached down and pulled his godhood from his pants and glided it into his horny warrior. The deep moan that escaped Xena's throat was matched by his own grunt as he buried his sword to the hilt before he started thrusting in and out.'

"Your back?" He asked, concerned that the friction against the wall would tear her delicate mortal skin.

"Fuck me, Ares!" Sometimes he was just too sentimental, Xena thought. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I'm Xena, the chosen of War, I can handle a rough pounding. The question, War God, is: Can you handle the Warrior Princess? Now fuck me."

Ares quit worrying about her well-being and finished the task at hand.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena brought an amphora of wine and a tray of goblets to the courtyard to greet her guests. She filled Bilka's cup first, then Hargel's, before finally offering a goblet to the pretty young blonde. She could tell the girl was sizing her up. Xena noticed how the girl kept looking at Ares out of the corner of eye. She was obviously smitten with the God of War. Xena couldn't blame her, but the child was out of her league.

"So, as I am sure Ares has told you, I would love if you both came to work here. As you can see the place is entirely too large for the two of us."

"Three," Ares corrected.

Xena nodded.

Bilka looked around the courtyard, she didn't see a third party. "Three, my Lord?"

"Yes, Bilka, three!" Ares smiled from ear to ear. "Xena is expecting my child."

Blika threw her chubby pink arms around the Warrior Princess. Hargel grinned and knew that they would not be going back to the Halls of War. Bilka would never give up the opportunity to help Xena raise her baby.

Xena caught the dejected look in the girl's eyes at the revelation.

"When, ma'am, when shall we expect the baby?"

"Well, according to his aunt, I've only been impregnated very recently, so a in about nine moons, I'd say."

"Oooh, I do hope it's a little girl," Bilka cooed.

Hargel shook Xena's hand as a way of congratulating her."You know, you'll never be rid of her know."

"I'd hoped as much, but I want you both to know that we value all the service you've offered through the years, isn't that right, Ares?"

"It is," he stammered. He wasn't used to saying things openly. Of course he appreciated Bilka and Hargel, if not he wouldn't have kept them in his service so long. He always thought that fact alone had made his approval of them obvious. Until Xena pointed out that he should compensate them more for their work and tell them he cared about them as individuals, it never occurred to him that it would do their hearts good to hear it. "Look, I know I haven't always been demonstrative about how much you to mean to me but I do appreciate you both. You're really more like family to me than my own kin are. I'd love it if you'd stay here with us."

"It's settled," Bilka pinched Ares on the cheek like he was a small child, "Show us to our quarters then."

"Would you like to share quarters?" Ares asked.

Bilka gasped as if she was scandalized at the prospect of sharing a room with Hargel.

"Adjoining rooms, then?" Ares offered.

"Well, I suppose that would be fine," Bilka answered.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Ares gestured to the northern wing.

Ares' exit with his two servants left Xena and Astra alone in the courtyard. For a few minutes that sat silently sipping at their wine considering each other. Xena pitied the girl. She'd just lost her family, been raped by Ares' general, and was now homeless and penniless. She wanted to set the girl at ease but she also knew that the girl had eyes on Ares. Xena knew that beyond her young flesh, that Ares would have no interest in the girl. She didn't have the spirit of a warrior, more like a lamb.

"You remind me of a friend of mine, when she was younger," Xena tried to open up to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, my best friend, in fact. Do you write poetry or stories of any kind?"

The girl looked at Xena like she had lost her mind. "Men write poetry."

"Well, what do you do for fun?"

"I like to cook, and I sew."

"Bilka is a first rate cook, you two would probably have a lot to talk about."

"I had her stew, it was delicious." The girl took another sip of wine.

"You know, you are welcome to stay here too. I could use someone to help me keep the place clean and help me make the baby some clothes."

"You don't know how?" The girl queried.

"I could manage. . .but. ."

"But you kinda manly, huh?"

"Manly?" Xena didn't know if the girl meant it as a compliment or an insult, her tone hadn't given anything away.

"You're a warrior, right?"

"Oh, yes! She is a warrior," Ares answered as he waltzed back into the courtyard, having caught the last snippet of the conversation, "but she is anything but manly." Images of him and Xena making out in the courtyard filled his head.

"Ares," Xena's voice held a subtle warning. "Why don't you take Astra to one of the guest suites and let her get settled."

Astra sat her empty goblet down on a nearby table and smiled at the god.

"Astra, think about my offer. It would be nice to have you here. You can leave whenever you like and I would pay you a salary to keep things clean and I would compensate you per piece of clothing."

"I'll give it some thought."

As Ares led Astra down the same corridor that he'd taken Bilka and Hargel, Xena headed down the south wing toward the master suite. She hoped she was making the right decision with the girl. She wanted to help her, she just hoped that the girl would be able to overcome all that had happened to her without letting darkness invade her soul. Xena had tried, after her village was sacked, but she had lost that battle. Maybe, just maybe she could save this child.


	14. Chapter XIV

XIV

The Mediterranean estate had been out of everyday use for a few years, so everyone pitched in and cleaned the dust and cobwebs that covered the furniture and filled the high corners of the rooms. Ares told Xena that he would have gladly spiffed the place up with the snap of a finger but she gave him the glare that meant she was doing things the mortal way. He just rolled his eyes, sighed, and grabbed a damned broom. It took them, working together, the better part of the morning to get everything nice and clean. Ares and Bilka only had to remind Xena of her delicate condition a couple of times, to which she reminded them that she was pregnant and not struck with some crippling illness.

At midday, Ares made a trip to marketplace on the neighboring island, Thera, to pick up the fixings for a healthy mortal lunch. He returned with baskets filled with fresh greens for salads, ripe olives, robust roma tomatoes, fat purple grapes, two loaves of bread, and a wheel of cheese. To Xena's delight, he also carried a large amphora of red wine.

Xena helped Bilka and Astra put the foodstuffs in the kitchen while Ares and Hargel discussed the layout of the vegetable garden and vineyard that Xena wanted plotted out on the western edge of the estate and along the sloping hillside. As Xena rinsed of the leaves of the romaine lettuce, she realized that she was happier than she'd been in a very long time. She missed Gabrielle, of course, and every time she thought of the bard she felt a prick of regret in the pit of her stomach. Still, she loved being with Ares, allowing herself to let go and love him, having his arms around her in bed at night, waking up to his soft breathing, and building a family with him. It all felt so right, so good, almost perfect. There was only one thing missing but Xena knew that it would have been unfair to ask her friend to stay. The bard was not exactly fond of the God of War. No, it was for the best this way. Gabrielle could go on with her life and she needed to put that chapter to rest and just enjoy the feeling of being happy. She had spent too many years telling herself that someone like her didn't deserve to be happy. She had believed for so long that the road to atonement stretched out endlessly beyond her horizon. Stopping, loving, living, were not options. Especially not loving and living with him, the one with whom she had committed so many of her sins. Nearly losing him, however, had quickly shifted her perspective. They had both changed, had both grown, and had both sacrificed in the name of the greater good. Maybe they did deserve a chance to be happy, together. Maybe that was the true test, for them to come full-circle, live together in love, instead of violence and hate.

"You have to try these," Bilka brought Xena out of her own thoughts but popping a plump black olive in the warrior's mouth. 

"Mmmm," Xena moaned around the delightful bite and grabbed another.

"Now, now, we have to share with the boys. Go get them and Astra and I will bring the salads out to the courtyard."

"You got it," Xena answered and on her way out of the kitchen noticed the skilled way that Astra was arranging the salads, it was obvious that the girl really did enjoy working with food. Xena was glad the girl was growing more comfortable and confident at the estate.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

After lunch, Ares accompanied Xena on a leisurely walk down to the stables which were situated near the island's second beach. Ares had already snapped Argo there along with a month's supply of feed. Xena had still grabbed an apple from her saddlebag to bring her four-legged friend.

"I don't know what you see in those beasts, they're smelly and the crap all the time, and that one has quite the temper." Ares bemoaned Xena's love of horses.

"It's called spirit and a horse beats a three-headed dog any day of the week."

"Well, I would say that I'd love to join you for a ride but you'd know I was lying. Still, I really do need to take care of some things."

"I am sure you do. As much as I'd love to pretend that we can just live here forever, untouched, I know that you can't shirk your duties as God of War."

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to do to keep from getting bored?"

"Well, today, I am going for a ride and pretty soon, I will have my hands too full to ever get bored."

Ares placed his hand broadly atop Xena's still flat belly. She was almost a week pregnant by their reckoning. They wouldn't even know about the baby yet, if Xena hadn't gone to Demeter in hopes of conceiving a child with him. HIs heart fluttered when he remembered that Xena had wanted this baby as much as he did. Ares searched with his godly senses, reaching for his child. He started at the top of her abdomen, just below her rib cage and slowly made his way down her belly toward her pelvic region. What he found, amazed him. There was no detectable heartbeat, Ares supposed it was too early. Still he felt the undoubtable soul signatures of three beings, Xena's which he had known for years, and two more unknown to him but surprisingly familiar. He could tell without a doubt that the twin embryos were an amalgamation of Xena and himself. These were his children, their children, and he loved them. He loved them every bit as much as he loved their mother.

"Xena," he gasped in wonder.

"What is it?" Xena knew that the prospect of being the father to her child had thrilled Ares but he looked in complete awe as he stared at her with wet eyes.

"You are having twins."

"Twins?" Xena asked quickly. She must have heard him wrong. She couldn't have twins!

He grinned, obviously proud of his manhood.

Xena cocked an eyebrow. "Areeeess!"

"It's great, Xena, I can feel them. They don't even have hearts yet but I know them, I know their souls, I can't wait to know them as individuals. This is the most remarkable thing that has ever happened to me."

Ares pulled her into a solid embrace and kissed her. Xena kissed him back and ran her fingers through the curls at the back of his head.

"Sparta can wait," Ares lifted her up and carried her into the stables and laid her on a soft bed of hay.

Their lovemaking was slow. Ares took his time kissing every inch of her body. It felt like she was the goddess and he was the supplicant worshipping her. He bathed her folds with long, tender laps until she was gushing and ready to accommodate his hard width. Ares rolled her on her side and moved in behind her. Xena stretched one leg high in the air and held it up by gripping her ankle. Ares rubbed his fat member along her folds and teased her clit by thumping his head against the nub rhythmically.

"Please," Xena begged.

Ares complied and entered her hot, wet box in one long stroke.

When they finished, Xena lay back in the hay and pulled Ares on top of her for a deep kiss. She reveled in tasting herself on his thick lips. She knew her scent would linger in his moustache for hours, teasing him, tempting him to hurry home.

"You know, I came down here to ride Argo, not you," she taunted, "now you had better get to Sparta before all Hades breaks loose."

"You know, I've been considering your advice about the Helots."

"Hmmm, Ares, maybe we shouldn't talk shop."

"I know, but your input is important to me and this isn't really regarding warfare, more like diplomacy."

"Fair enough, go ahead."

"Well, what if I said that I agree with you that it would be in Sparta's best interest to free the Helots."

"I'd say that's wonderful."

"Well, would you be willing to help me draft a plan that would make that happen?"

"I see," Xena didn't mean to be reluctant. It wasn't that she didn't want to help. She abhorred slavery. But she was afraid if she helped Ares with this project then another would follow, and then another, until she was riding at the head of his army again.

Ares could see the trepidation as her crystal eyes darkened and turned slate grey.

"No, I'm sorry, forget that I said anything." He kissed her on the forehead and snapped his clothes back on, "I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Long as you make it for dessert," Xena smiled wickedly and winked at him. "And Ares, I'll think about it."

Ares wasn't sure he wanted her to think about it. He'd seen the darkness creep in. He could almost see the future she was envisioning, A future with her carrying his banner and committing unspeakable acts of horror. Why couldn't she see that he didn't want that anymore? Did she still want those things? Ares disappeared in shards of silver light, he could still smell her heady oils on his upper lip when he materalized himself into Sparta's main civic hall.


	15. Chapter XV

XV

Xena spent the better part of the afternoon exploring the island atop Argo. She was delighted to find both a hot spring and a waterfall with a clear pool deep enough for swimming. The island was certainly bountiful, she found olive trees, fig trees, and she even caught sight of a few citrus varieties. She'd found several herbs, including sage, rosemary, and thyme. There was camomile for tea, also. She made a note to bring a basket back to gather a few things. An herb gathering excursion might also interest Astra, Xena thought, since the girl was so fond of cooking. It would be a good chance for them to get to talk, too. The warrior had noticed many avian species but saw fewer mammals. She'd seen a small herd of wild goat but not much in the way of deer or rabbit. She decided that it might be best to get Hargel to build a stockade and then they could bring some sheep and cattle from the mainland. Fish, however, would be plentiful, and would most likely make up the bulk of the protein in their meals. In fact, she thought, a late afternoon of fishing off the pier at the beach near the stables would be a great way to cap the day.

"Yi, Yi, girl," Xena urged Argo back toward the stables. She was thankful that she had remembered to bring her saddle bag which was still loaded with her fishing tackle from years of traveling.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena was stringing her second flounder when she realized she was being watched. When she was certain that the fish was securely attached to the stringer, she tossed it back into the water and checked her knot on the end of the cord that was tied to the nearby tree trunk.

"You can come out, I know you're there," Xena called to whoever was lurking in the bushes behind her.

"How did you know?" A dark haired goddess asked as she materialized out of the aether only a few feet from Xena.

To be honest, Xena hadn't realized that it was a deity, she had just had the feeling of being watched, she'd actually thought that maybe Astra had followed her down here. "I just know." Xena gave her best poker face.

"He said you were gifted. Sorry, I just had to come see what all the fuss was about?"

"You're a friend of Ares'?" Looking at the goddess, it didn't surprise Xena that she and Ares knew each other. She was dressed as a warrior, she held a blade on one hip and a cudgel dangled from the other. Xena guessed that the woman's curly raven locks and dark olive-hued skin probably appealed to him as well. She felt her green-eyed monster creeping up.

"We're friendly yes, He helped my family years ago. He defeated the Minoan gods and helped us rid our waters of some pretty nasty pirates. It's why we offered him sanctuary here when he asked about taking refuge in our lands years ago. I believe you were carrying some prophesied god-killing child?"

"You weren't afraid that the Twilight would affect your pantheon?" Xena was trying to understand the motives of the Phoenician gods. Okay, so maybe they did owe Ares a debt of gratitude but to put their lives at risk was not really something gods did on a daily basis, at least not any gods she knew.

"We've had our dealings with the god of Eli before. Let's just say that we thought it in the best interest of our people to make sure his messenger was protected. Plus, most of the Olympians parade around Rome under new guises now, and the Romans are our mortal enemies."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common," Xena gritted her teeth at the thought of Rome and that bastard Julius Caesar.

"Well, I must say, I certainly see his attraction. You do look divine! Are you as good with a sword as he claims?" The goddess asked.

"Care to find out?" Xena commented before remembering that her armor and weapons were at the house.

"I hope that I never have cause to fight you, Xena. Let me set you at ease on one regard. I have no interest in your man, or any man for that matter."

Xena cocked her eyebrow, "I see, you must be Anath. I've heard about the maiden goddess of love and war. I used to wonder how that worked out, being a goddess of love without having ever know a man intimately."

"There are all kinds of love, Xena. Compassionate, familial, charitable, as well as romantic. Humans are too hung up on the physical. But there are also many types of physical love. Can you really tell me that you've never enjoyed the flesh of another woman?"

Xena flushed. "Oh, I've enjoyed alright. But I must say that I find relationships with women more emotionally gratifying than physically satisfying. Not that I haven't received satisfaction with a woman."

"To each her own, I am called a maiden but I often share my blankets with women." She moved toward Xena seductively.

"Sorry, I'm taken."

The goddess circled her, eyeing her up and down. "He does know how to pick them, I'll give him that." Xena wondered just exactly how Anath knew Ares' type. Had he brought another woman here? Livia? No she was a Roman, the Phoenicians wouldn't stand for it. Enyo? Anath ran her hand up Xena's bicep. "Are you sure you don't want to have just a little fun?"

Her soft touch was so different than Ares'. Yet, it wasn't like Gabrielle's either. Gabrielle was never demanding or sexually aggressive. Xena usually took the lead in their lovemaking. In fact, Xena wasn't really comfortable being pursued by a woman. Anath was behind her now. She pulled Xena's hair back and kissed her on her neck. The feel of her warm mouth on her tense tendons was pleasurable and sent a jolt to Xena's core.

"Drop the seduction," Xena pulled away. "No offense, but you're just not my type."

"None taken, just thought we could blow off some steam."

"I've already had my steam blown today."

"Very well," the goddess smiled. "If you change your mind, I sure he won't care. In fact, he'd probably like to watch."

"Probably," Xena winced. "Hey, when you said earlier that he knows how to pick women, what did you mean?"

"Well, when he was in our territory before, he had another warrior woman with him. She was magnificent. She and I had a bit more fun than you are offering me, though." Anath's forest green eyes twinkled at the memory.

"Before, when?"

"Relax. Mortals! When he defeated the Minoan gods. A woman warrior fought at his side."

"A mortal?"

"Yes, a Thracian with flame-red hair, her name was Daphne."

"Daphne?" Xena wondered why he'd never mentioned the woman before.

"Yes. Well, Xena, it was good to finally put a face to the legend. If you change your mind about having a little fun, just call out."

"Don't hold your breath?" Xena smirked as the goddess flashed away in blinding white light.

XAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Xena arrived back at the manse, she decided that a hot bath was in order and asked Bilka if she could start some water boiling for her while she gathered up the soaps and oils that she'd noticed on her vanity in the master bedroom. Xena opened the wardrobe and found the matching black his and hers bathrobes that hung on the wooden peg on the back side of the door. She asked herself if all of this could really be happening. Could she and Ares really be creating a home life, a life away from the battlefield? No, he was still on the battlefield. She felt a twinge of envy. She wasn't sure she'd be able to give up fighting. It was so much a part of who she was. When she thought about how integral a part of her that fighting was, she wondered if she had been hiding behind the greater good all these years. She had tried to walk away from it all. Just before she met Gabrielle, she'd buried her leathers and her weapons. She hadn't planned on looking back but then Draco's men had attacked the Potideans and Gabrielle's bravery in the face of certain rape, torture, and death had inspired her to get involved. In a way, Gabrielle had given Xena an answer she hadn't even known she'd been searching for. She had shown Xena it was possible to use the violence that raged inside her soul for good rather than evil. A collage of images ran through Xena's mind and she realized that no matter how much she loved Ares and wanted a family with him, she'd never be happy and feel complete without being able to kick some ass on a regular basis. Living away from the world certainly had its perks but Xena knew that she couldn't do it permanently. She decided that she would talk to Ares about it when he got back. Then she realized that she had no way off the island without him. She couldn't just ride Argo across the sea. She was essentially his captive. Had this been what he'd wanted all along? To make her dependent upon him? Frustrated, Xena grabbed the black robe from the door and headed for the baths.

She could smell the lavender wafting in the air before she rounded the corner to the baths. Bilka had already scented the water for her, she made a mental not to thank her later. The nude figure of the bathing girl sitting on the edge of the bath was the last thing Xena expected. Her long strawberry-blonde hair shimmered like fresh honey. Xena ached to run her fingers through the lustrous locks. The girl's soft curves reminded her of her bard when they'd first met, young, tender, and fresh. Before she'd become all strong sinew and rough edges, before she'd become battlehardened. Xena tried to remember a time when her own body had held such softness and innocence. If such a time had ever existed, her psyche had already ripped it from her tortured mind.

When Astra heard Xena behind her, she hurried to cover herself. Her shame and embarrassment hadn't stopped Xena from advancing toward the doe-eyed girl.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Astra. You have a beautiful body. Would you like to join me in my bath?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. . ." the girl muttered when her faux pas occurred to her. She didn't know that Bilka had been freshening the water for anyone in particular. But she should have realized that the master and lady of the house would be granted the honor of first bath in clean water.

"It's quite alright, I don't really like bathing alone anyway. Can't reach some spots by yourself," Xena grinned seductively and allowed herself to stroke the girls flaxen strands. Xena sunk down into the hot water. "Mmm, come on in, I won't bite." Maybe just nibble a little, Xena thought as she got a peek at the girl's firm breasts with pearly pink tips.

The girl was clearly confused about how to proceed. She was pretty sure that Xena was propositioning her somehow but she'd never been seduced by a woman. She knew that some women did things with each other. Her cousins had told her about some things they'd done together. Their stories had excited and embarrassed her at the same time. The way Xena's eyes roamed over her body made her flush. Xena's sexual aggression didn't scare her in the way that Darian's had but Astra didn't know what the God of War would think about her having erotic relations with his woman, especially since she was carrying his child.

Xena reached her hand out to welcome the girl. Xena knew that Ares would be furious when he found out but she just couldn't stop her actions. The youthful innocence in the girl's eyes, face, and posture was just too exhilarating, especially when coupled with the inviting suppleness of her milky skin and tender flesh. This girl had something that Xena could never get back! Something she didn't even know if she ever had. Pureness, innocence, cleanness. All the things that Gabrielle had originally possessed. All the things that Gabrielle had lost from associating with her, Xena reminded herself. She knew that she'd dirty this girl too. The girl accepted Xena's hand and slid down into the water.


	16. Chapter XVI

XVI

Ares had finished checking in with his generals and had decided to see a man about a boat. Not only would Bilka and Hargel need a way to come and go if they chose to visit the neighboring islands' marketplaces but Ares didn't want Xena to have to rely on him to come and go off of the rock either. He knew she had spent some time sailing and knew how to handle ships but he figured a small boat was all they needed to reach the nearby islands. From there passage could be booked back to the mainland. After he had agreed on a price and a delivery time for the boat, Ares headed to a florist's shop to pick up some fresh flowers to take his beautiful fiancee. He could hardly believe that everything had change in the space of only a few days. Not only were he and Xena living together, but she had agreed to be his wife, and she was carrying his children. Which reminded him that he would need to buy a second crib to match the first. He'd put that on tomorrow's agenda, however, because he wanted to get home to Xena.

With a bouquet of fresh purple irises, Ares transported himself through the aether to the presence of Xena's soul signature. When he found her washing the young girl's back with a predatory gleam in her eye, his temper flared. What was she doing with the girl? Ares had been trying to protect the child and here Xena was making advances.

Xena continued to rub the soapy sponge over the girls rounded shoulders but looked guiltily into Ares' chestnut eyes. "Those for me?" she asked.

He nodded, "What can I say? I missed you. Doesn't look like you can say the same, though. Looks like I am easily replaced."

"Astra can you run along? Ares and I need to talk." Xena tossed the sponge into the water.

The girl climbed out quickly, grabbed her towel and scampered out of the room.

"Before you start, I couldn't go through with it. I am love with you and besides, it wasn't you I was trying to replace."

"Blondie," Ares replied.

"No." Xena corrected, "me."

"You?' Confusion creased his brow.

"Come on in, I'll explain." Xena reached for the flowers. He handed them to her. She took a lingering whiff before plucking two blooms from their stems and crumbling them into the water.

Ares stipped out his vest, leathers, and boots and placed his armor near the door before sinking into the warm water with Xena.

"You were looking at her like you could eat her up." Ares said dryly, not sure of why the prospect of Xena with the pretty young girl didn't turn him on. Hell, Xena would have probably gone for a three way if he'd suggested it but he didn't want things to be that way between them.

"I thought I could, but it's not her body I want, not really. It's just a physical manifestation of her youthfulness, her innocence. Things that are fleeting and can't be replaced. Ares do you think I was ever that innocent?"

"Sure you were, but Xena she's been through a lot in the last couple of days, her innocence has been taken."

"Gods Ares, I don't mean her sexual innocence. I mean her blood innocence. There's no longing for battle in her, no longing for violence, no lust for war."

"Ahhh, I see. This is hard for you isn't it? Being out of the mix of things? You think if you were more like her you wouldn't crave those things. That you could be content here in our little paradise."

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's a paradise or a prison. I met Anath today and talking with her made me realize how much I miss being Xena: Warrior Princess. I was envious of you because you still get to. . . while I sit here on my ass. . . don't get me wrong it's wonderful here. . .but. ..

"But you need a way to come and go, I get it, which is why I am having a boat delivered her tomorrow morning. But Xena, let me remind you that if you became a goddess you could come and go as you damn well please."

"Areees.."

"Just saying." Ares picked up the lavender soap and begin making a lather.

"Thank you for the boat, but it's more than that. I've got the itch, you know, the itch to kick some ass."

"So, what, you were trying to piss me off with the girl because you thought it would get a rise out of me?" Ares began to work the lather through her black hair.

"Maybe a little but it was more than that. Anath came on to me and aggressive women have never been my thing but a sweet supple innocent thing like that has always attracted me. But I think it's because I can't remember innocence in myself. It's the most elusive thing on Earth for me."

"Yet you are filled with innocence, ironic, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are carrying our children, Xena. Two clean and innocent souls? Unsoiled by the dirtiness of our world."

"What if I fail as a mother again?"

Ares grabbed a pitcher and dunked it in the water then rinsed Xena's hair. "You've never failed as a mother, Xena."

"Solan, I gave him up and then I lost him. And Eve, Eve became . . . Livia."

Ares turned Xena to face him. "Don't, don't do this to yourself. Don't second-guess the choices you made Xena. You gave Solan up to protect him, as much from yourself as anyone else. That took a tremendous amount of sacrifice. And you didn't do that to Eve," Ares looked down in shame,"I did."

"But you've said yourself, you only brought out what was already lurking beneath the surface. And I know it's true. She fights the darkness just like I do. Do you think I am evil?"

"Gods no, Xena. Enyo, now she's evil, Discord was pretty close but you, you're not evil. You genuinely care about those mortal you save. An evil person wouldn't give a rat's ass."

"Was Daphne evil?" Xena was curious about the red-headed warrior that Anath had mentioned.

"Daphne?" Ares shook his head.

"Yes, your former warrior that helped you defeat the Minoan gods." Xena wondered if she'd be forgotten as easily after she finally left this mortal coil.

"Ahh, Daphne, Daphne wasn't evil. She was gifted. Not like you, mind you, but she was a brilliant tactician. It was her plan that helped me defeat the MInoan pantheon. She taught me a lot about being a warrior. I was a young, inexperienced war god. I wasn't as fast a learner as you."

"See, that's what scares me." Xena shrugged her shoulders in frustration and pulled away from Ares who was trying to massage them.

"Xena, you are not evil. So what, you like to fight. You've been doing it for the greater good for years."

"Have I? What if I've been using that as an excuse? You said it yourself, "a fight is a fight no matter which side you're on."

"That's not true and you know how I know that you are not pure evil."

"How?" she asked, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Because, you faced down pure evil to bring me back from Hell. Lucifer, Xena, that's pure evil. You. . you are not."

"Did I tell you that I was intimate with him?"

"What? No."

"Yes, when you were mortal. I am the reason he is in Hell, Ares. I am supposed to be the Queen of Hell."

Ares was losing his patience with her. Her raised his voice. "No, you are supposed to be the Queen of Olympus."

And there it was, out in the open. He hadn't given up on that old dream. He was playing pretend here in their litle island oasis as much as she was. He wanted Olympus, he had just convinced himself that he couldn't have both it and Xena.

"I thought you didn't care about that," she charged.

"I don't," he lied. "Okay, it's not so much that I care about it. I mean I can live without it but it is rightfully mine. I am the legitimate heir, the son of Zeus and Hera. And you, you were meant to be queen."

"So you do want to go back?"

"Of course, but I will also be happy here with you and our children."

"But you'd prefer to raise them on Olympus?" She asked for clarification.

"Well, wouldn't you? How have you pictured it? And don't tell me that the fantasies have never crossed your mind."

"Yes, we are on Olympus in my dreams."

"In your dreams are you my queen?"

"Yes," She couldn't lie.

He moved in closer. His lips almost touched hers when he asked, "Are you my immortal queen?"

Xena closed the gap and kissed him fiercely. "Yes," she breathed between kisses, "yes, yes, yes, I am your immortal queen."

"Xena, will you be my immortal queen? Will you marry me? In a forever marriage?"

"Yes, Ares, yes." Ares lifted her up and transported them to his bed on Olympus. Gods be damned! They wouldn't keep him away! None of them could stop him with her at his side!


	17. Chapter XVII

XVII

Xena awoke wrapped in Ares' strong arms. His warm body, a stark contrast to the last time she'd held him in his bed, on Olympus. Had it only been a few days since she had plead with his cold corpse to wake up, to come back to her? So much had happened since that mournful day. She'd saved him from Hell, they'd faced down Michael, Xena had admitted her feelings to him, she'd said goodbye to Gabrielle and had chosen to stay with Ares, she'd accepted his marriage proposal, she'd discovered that she was carrying his children, and now they had decided to take back Olympus.

Since he'd transported them to Olympus the previous evening, none of the gods had bothered them. She guessed they were staying away because she and Ares hadn't dared to leave the God of War's private domain on the mountain. The other gods had banished him and there was no way that the Olympians were just going to let him waltz into the Main Hall. Letting him have access to his own quarters was one thing but free reign over the hill was something he was going to have to fight for. Xena wondered if there was a mob waiting at his front door. There was no way that his presence had gone unnoticed.

Xena ran her short fingernails through the downy soft hair that covered his chest. She walked her fingers up his chest and then traced his plump lips with her forefinger before reaching up to kiss them softly. Ares moaned and pulled her in closer to him, deepening the kiss. His eyes fluttered open revealing sienna irises filled with love and hunger.

"You ready to face the firing squad?" Xena asked as she broke the kiss but continued to pepper kisses along his jawline and along the thick tendons of his neck.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to burn the place down, with us in it," he answered as he flipped them over so that Xena was pinned beneath him. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. She ran her nails gently down his back, causing him to shiver and his hips to buck toward her.

"They can wait a little longer yet," Xena purred as she parted her thighs.

"Yes, they can," Ares agreed and slid his hand down between her legs. "Mmmm," he was satisfied to find her ready for him.

Just as he slid his middle and index fingers inside her, he heard the door knocker pounding.

Xena moved her hips rhythmically against his hand. "They'll go away."

Ares continued thrusting his fingers into her hot slit. Xena reached down and started to rub her clit with the pressure she knew would bring her off.

The door knocker banged against the front door again.

"Ugh," Xena exclaimed. "Gods and their timing!"

"We'll finish this soon, I promise," Ares kissed her sweetly and spanked her lightly on the rear. "Get dressed, I'll see how many we have to kill."

"No one's getting killed today, We are going to talk this out with them like rational adults. Then, if they want a fight, we'll give them one."

The dark look in Xena's eyes sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through Ares blood and soul.

"That's my girl," Ares smiled as he headed down the hallway to the front door.

When he pulled the door open, the mob he had expected consisted solely of Cupid. He looked apologetically at the God of War. "You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Gee, Cupid, I really missed you too."

"Look, it's not like that, you know that I didn't want to go along with the plan to banish you but a deal is a deal, Ares."

"No, it's not," Xena said as she came up behind Ares wrapped in nothing but a black silk robe. Her hair was still tussled, her lips still swollen from making out. She looked like a dark angel. Ares would gladly go to his doom again, if she were the Angel of Death.

"Now, Xena, we don't want any trouble," Cupid's wings fluttered nervously.

"Good, that's what I was hoping. Cause you can't handle the kind of trouble that Ares and I can unleash on Olympus."

"Xena, you can't begin to think that the two of you can take on all the remaining gods. You don't have the power to kill gods, Xena."

"That can be changed. And I know that Ares and I could easily polish off the rest of you, probably in the space of an afternoon but we are hoping it doesn't come to that." 

"We are?" Ares asked, the plan was sounding pretty good to him.

"Ares," Xena growled her warning then turned to the God of Love. "Cupid, will you please call together a council of the gods, Ares and I would like to go before them. We would like to petition to return to Olympus."

"We?" Cupid clarified. He knew that there were plenty of gods that would never grant Xena permission to stay on Olympus.

"Yes, we." Xena put her arm around Ares' waist.

"Should Apollo be included in this council?"

"Yes," Xena conceded. As much as she despised the son-of-a-bitch, he was part of the original banishment deal, so he should have a vote too. Though she knew full well what his vote would be.

"I'll see what I can do, but you two have to stay here until we get this worked out."

"I am no one's prisoner," Ares challenged.

"Really?" Cupid looked at Xena. They all knew that Ares would always be her captive.

Ares swallowed hard, smiled and bobbed his head up and down. He couldn't deny it.

"Just stay put. I am sure you can find some way to occupy your time until I get back," Cupid leered.

Ares pulled Xena into his body possessively. "Get your eyes off my woman."

"Cut it out, Ares," Xena warned, "Cupid you do your part, I'll keep him busy."

Cupid nodded and disappeared.

Xena took Ares hand and pulled him back down the corridor toward their bedroom.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The Council Hall on Olympus was huge. It dwarfed the Athenian amphitheater. Rows of seats radiated outwards from a recessed speaking platform. A box with two seats reserved for the King and Queen of the gods sat vacant just above and behind the speaking platform. The first row of council seats numbered ten and customarily seated the other ten major gods of the pantheon. Xena noticed with regret the empty seats that belonged to Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, and Artemis. Ares and Apollo sat next to each other in their assigned seats, the animosity rolling off them in waves. Demeter stood next to the petitioner's podium alongside of Xena while they waited for everyone to get seated. Aphrodite gave Xena an encouraging smile as she sat down in her own spot. Xena knew some of the faces of the minor gods and demi-gods that made up the rest of the council but many of them were unfamiliar to her. She knew that most of them had plenty of reason to hate her, she just hoped that she could piece together a compelling enough argument to convince them to let her and Ares return to Olympus peacefully. She wished Gabrielle were here, the bard would know just what to say.

Xena could feel Ares' eyes on her as she rubbed the toe of her boot nervously back and forth over the same spot on the stone floor. She looked to him for encouragement, he smiled and quietly nodded his head that everything would be okay. She didn't smile back but her insides did stop fluttering just a bit knowing that he had her back if all Tartarus broke loose. As everyone finally got situated, the Three Fates ascended into the box behind Xena that had been reserved for Zeus and Hera. Xena wondered just who was watching their loom as the Crone, the Mother, and the Maiden eyed her emotionlessly. Demeter cleared her throat and motioned for Xena to step into the petitioner's box.

"Gods and goddesses of Olympus, as you know Xena of Amphipolis, the Warrior Princess of Kalmae, the Chosen of the God of War, the Destroyer of Nations, the Harbinger of Twilight, and the Restorer of Godhoods has asked for the council to convene. I will now turn the floor over to her." Demeter announced and then bowed toward Xena before finishing. "You have our undivided attention Mistress of War."

Xena noticed Enyo rolling her eyes at the last title that Demeter had chosen to use. Xena hadn't really cared for the introduction herself, especially considering that most of the titles cast her in an unflattering light but she knew that Demeter was being as formal as possible so that she could not later be accused of any kind of favoritism.

Xena cast one last glance at Ares before gripping the sides of the petitioners' box for support.

"Hello and thank you all for coming. I know that I am not on the best of terms with some of you but I hope you will all hear me out without prejudice if you can." Apollo's loud huff was accompanied by other jeers from farther back in the crowd. Xena looked directly at the Sun God, her displeasure with his antics clearly evident in her eyes.

"You'll have your turn," Goldilocks, "Bacchus said to Apollo but his yellowed eyes bored into Xena. "We all will."

Xena knew that Bacchus and Apollo would vote against her, she only hoped she could convince enough of the secondary gods to side with her to outweigh their lofty votes. The primary gods' votes counted twenty to one over the other gods'. Xena studied the deities on the front row. Ares and Aphrodite would definitely vote to return her and Ares to Olympus She was pretty sure she could count on Demeter. Apollo and Bacchus would no doubt vote against any proposal she might offer. That left only Hermes and Hesita up in the air. She really needed their support if they were going to do this thing without resorting to warfare.

"Thank you, Bacchus. As I said, some of us have certainly had our differences and some of those situations caused for open conflict. However, that's what I am trying to avoid here and I hope you will all cooperate in that effort."

Hestia stood. "So are you saying that if we don't side with you that you'll bring a war down upon us? Well, if that's the case, why bother with all of this formality?"

"Sister, please sit," Demeter urged. "Let's hear her out."

Reluctantly, Hestia gathered her robes and sat back down.

"I am saying that enough people have died needlessly, already," Xena continued. "I would never have hurt Athena or the other gods if they hadn't pursued me and my daughter. As you all know I will fight to the ends of the Earth and beyond to protect my family."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the audience.

"I am not here today as a supplicant asking you to return her god to favor. Instead, I am here as his promised, and the mother of his future children, to ask that you give their father his proper place amongst the gods."

"Promised?" Enyo screamed from the third row of seats.

"Enyo, you will refrain from such outbursts," The Crone called from the judges' box.

Ares stood and waited to be acknowledged by the Fates. The Mother nodded in his direction. "Ares did you have something to add?"

"If it pleases the council," Ares responded.

The Maiden motioned that he should join Xena at the podium.

When Ares reached Xena's side, he took her hand in his before addressing the crowd. "I have asked Xena for her hand. She has accepted. She has also agreed to be my immortal queen. We are expecting twins." Ares beamed.

Enyo was seething. How could he prefer the mortal wench to her? Why would he make her immortal? Children! Hadn't she given him children? What made Xena so damned special? She didn't have to stay here for this charade. The evil goddess bolted from her seat and made to leave the chamber.

"Enyo," The Crone belted out in warning. "If you leave, you forfeit your vote."

"Fuck voting! Nothing ever gets done right by council anyway." She vanished in a puff of black smoke. She'd made her mind up. She was going to kill the mortal and her unborn brats before Ares could make them immortal.

The crowd erupted with both approval and disapproval. The Fates pounded gavels on the long bench that ran along the front of their box. "Order, Order, Order," each Fate called in succession.

When decorum had returned to the room, the Maiden addressed Xena. "You've accepted his offer of an eternal marriage? You've played this game before! We are not to be trifled with, Xena."

"I understand your doubts but my intentions are true. I want to be his wife, this time. He isn't coercing me into it! There is a difference, you know?"

The Mother nodded. "Very well, when will the union take place?"

"Well, we haven't set a date yet. I was hoping to have the wedding, here, on Olympus. I wanted to get all of this situated first."

"I see," the Crone answered, then asked, "Did you have more to add to your petition?"

"Yes, thank you. As I said, I defend my family and when I marry Ares you will all be family. I already consider some of you family anyway." Xena smiled at Aphrodite. "I would defend you all with my life. Even you Apollo. I know you despise me and I understand your pain. I hated the man who killed Lyceus. Truth be told, I still do. I am not asking you to forgive me, only to accept that I love your brother and want to be with him, here in his rightful home. And, I would even advocate you coming out of banishment, as long as you agree to be amicable toward the other gods, including Ares. Basically, I am saying the choice belongs to you all, you can have me as a mortal enemy or an immortal ally."

"Thank you, Xena," The Maiden gestured for Xena and Ares to leave the petitioner's stand. "Now, would anyone else like to speak in support of Xena and Ares?" Dozens of hands rose up in the crowd but dozens also remained down.

Xena had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.


	18. Chapter XVIII

My Immortal XVIII

The gods had agreed to allow Ares, Xena, and Apollo to remain on Olympus while the council was in recess for lunch. The majority of the gods went to their own private domains to enjoy their meals, but a few had opted to eat in the large dining hall. Xena and Ares joined the party that dined at the ridiculously long banquet table. Most of those who had chosen to eat in the dining room were Xena supporters. Cupid, Psyche, and Bliss were in attendance, as were Aphrodite, Demeter, and Celesta. Demeter sat at the head of the table, her daughters Persephone and Despoina sat at their mother's right and left hands respectively. The gods dined heartily on ambrosia and down cupfuls of nectar. Ares had made a quick trip to Athens in order to get Xena a serving of mortal food. She felt out of place noshing on lamb chops and roasted carrots. A few gods looked at her food with pity, others with disdain. It tasted great, that was all that really mattered. She washed it down with red wine and noticed that wine was one mortal indulgence that the gods seemed to enjoy with gusto.

Bacchus came up behind Xena, he was holding a black amphora, red nudes danced around its surface. "May I refill you goblet, dear mortal?"

Xena reluctantly lifted her cup for the red-skinned god to fill. She wasn't sure if she could trust his vintage. She didn't drink the wine right away. Instead, she swirled it around in the golden chalice and brought it up to her nose. Would he have the nerve to poison her right here in front of all the gods? Such a bold move was certainly within his character, she decided. She inhaled deeply, searching the bouquet of scents for anything potentially deadly to mortals. Sensing nothing dangerous, Xena took a sip, letting the wine linger on her palate a bit longer than she normally would've. "Thank you, Bacchus."

"You're very welcome," he purred and ran his pointed fingernails across the silken sheen of her raven hair.

"Hands to yourself," Ares warned.

"Dear, dear brother, what is the use in me voting to bring her into the fold, if you don't intend to share? Surely, you won't be so stingy when you attend the orgies."

"I think we'll be skipping the orgies," Xena smiled at Bacchus.

"Oh, all newlyweds say that, Warrior Princess. But eternity is a long time. You'll grow bored of each other, eventually."

Ares squeezed Xena's left hand under the table. She could tell it was killing him not to throw a fireball at his devious brother. "Oh, I don't know, Ares and I are pretty creative. I have many skills."

The table roared with laughter. Bacchus even chuckled at Xena's ribald comment.

Ares leaned into Xena's ear, "You know I could never get bored of you, don't you?"

Xena turned slightly toward him and whispered, "I know if you ever cheat on me, I'll show you some of my more creative carving skills."

Ares swallowed hard but didn't answer.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Apollo eyed Xena throughout dinner. Xena tried her best to just ignore him. She could see he was seething below the surface. He fidgeted with his food instead of eating and he offered an occasional fake smile that unnerved her. While others engaged in various conversations from mundane weather talk to more serious political concerns, Apollo sat tight lipped, just watching her. Ares had noticed his brother's seeming obsession with the warrior woman. In an effort to keep the lunch civil, he also chose to ignore the golden god. When the servers brought in the after dinner tea service, Apollo excused himself and walked out onto the west-facing balcony.

Xena turned to Ares, "I am going to go have a word with your brother."

Ares held Xena's elbow, "I am not sure that's such a good idea. It's not likely that you'll change his vote and you many only end up angering him more."

"I am not afraid of his wrath. I've faced down much more sinister gods than Apollo," she kissed him on the cheek, leaving no question as to just which sinister god she was referring.

Ares offered no further argument but moved to a seat where he could see the balcony without making it obvious that he was keeping a watchful eye on his love.

Apollo was sipping his strong brew from a simple white porcelain cup. It was so delicate that it reminded Xena of similar pieces she had seen only in Chin.

"Can I have a word, Apollo?"

"I get what he sees in you, you know. You are beautiful. You have an magnificently acerbic wit. Your body, well, you have the body of a goddess. And I bet your touch is electrifying."

Xena was taken aback by his compliments. She thought he'd been staring at her with hatred, not curiousity.

"But he betrayed his family. His family, Xena. That's hard to forgive. Could you have killed your brother for him? Or stood by while he killed your brother?"

It was a question that Xena had never contemplated. If Ares's actions with the Romans and the Amazons had led to Eve's death or if Gabrielle or Cyrene had died at his hands, could she have forgiven him. Could she have stood by and watched while he killed Toris or Lyceus? Could she have helped? Because that was exactly what he'd done. She would've never defeated Athena if it hadn't been for him. Xena opened her mouth but didn't answer. She couldn't. She needed to give the question some thought.

"It's okay, I guess you've already forgiven him for killing your brother. Haven't you?"

"What?" Xena shook her head.

"Lyceus. You said earlier that you still hated the warlord that struck the killing blow."

"Yes, of course. It's hard to forgive that. I've tried. I've let go of some of the anger but the pain, the pain remains as acute today as the day he died."

"But you've forgiven Ares his involvement in the deed? Why? How? Isn't the god who planned the attack as culpable as the warlord he carried it out? Mortals, I guess I'll never understand your reasoning," Apollo shook his head and headed back into the dining hall.

Ares saw the smug look on Apollo's face as he walked back in and then looked beyond him. The look of devastation that marred Xena's perfect features worried Ares. What had Apollo said to her? What had he done? The conversation had been short and it hadn't looked heated from Ares' vantage point. What lies could he have told her that could have affected her so?

Ares glared at his brother as he made his way out to the balcony where Xena stood with her mouth agape.

"Xena, baby, we should be heading back to the council chamber." Ares placed his hand low on her back.

She turned to face him. "I don't think I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure I can do this? Any of this."

"Xena, you're scaring me. What did he say? What did that bastard say to you?"

"Can we go somewhere, somewhere more private?I have to ask you something."

Ares didn't like the way things were shaping up. He took her hand and transported them to his private quarters on Olympus. Xena looked at the messed up bed behind him. All of this had felt so good, so right. Being with him felt like heaven. He felt like home. Then she remembered that that's what demons did, they lured you in with the promise of comfort and luxury while they twisted and tormented your soul. Was her love for him, her lust for him, her desire turning her mind from the truth? Had he changed or was he just as evil as he ever was? Did she deserve this happiness? Was it happiness? Was it a false sense of rightness? Where was Gabrielle when she needed her? She'd left her. Left her best friend for him. What had he once called her? Her pesky little friend! She needed Gabrielle, she needed her now.

"Xena, is this okay? We can go anywhere you like." Ares caressed her cheek gently. He hated the confusion, fear, and pain he saw roiling like a storm across her impossibly blue eyes.

"It was you? You killed Lyceus?" She asked in a broken whisper.

"Xena. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cortese, he answered to you!" She accused.

"No, that's not exactly right." Ares corrected. He didn't like where this line of questioning was going.

"He wasn't one of your warlords?"

"No, not like you were. He sacrificed to me, sure. He worshipped me. He even dedicated a temple to me once. But, he wasn't the head of my army. I never even officially favored him in any way."

"Did you order him to attack Amphipolis?" She asked him point blank.

She saw the guilt in his face before he answered. He hung his head, his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You did! Of course, you did." Xena headed for the door. Ares grabbed her roughly.

"No, Xena, you are going to hear me out."

"Fuck you, I am leaving!" She shouted and tried to jerk out of his grip. He clamped down hard on her wrist which caused her shoulder to nearly pop out of its socket.

"You're not going anywhere." He used his powers to bolt and seal the door shut.

"Oh, so now you're going to keep me prisoner?" 

"If that's what it takes. You won't leave me again, Xena. I won't let you. Especially not over a misunderstanding brought about by Apollo."

"Lyceus," she wailed. Her brother was one of the very few subjects about which she could not think rationally. She still blamed herself for his death, she couldn't forgive herself for her part in it, no matter how hard she tried. And now that she knew that Ares was directly involved, she didn't know if she could forgive him.

"Listen, Xena. His army was part of a larger campaign against Macedonia. I did not order him to attack your village. My general told him to gather supplies and meet up with his legion in Phillipi. I guess that your city-state was the most convenient town for him to sack on the way. I didn't order it directly, Xena. Hades, my general didn't even name Amphipolis as a target. Cortese chose the target himself. Your valley was rich in those days, good sheep country. It was just a consequence of war."

"War," Xena muttered as the tears streamed down her face. "It was war or rather my lust for war that got him killed in the first place."

"No, Xena. You know you've never talked to me much about it but from what I've pieced together, it seems you were just the best equipped in your village to stand up to a greedy warlord. That any of you survived at all is a testament to your innate skills as a warrior. What you did with no formal training is quite impressive. I am sure that Lyceus admired you. He couldn't have hated you for standing up for your people. Xena, he chose to stand with you. That's what family does."

"Is that right? Then why didn't you stand with yours when I went on a killing spree across Olympus?"

"I did! I stood with you! It took me a while to realize it but when push came to shove there was only one person I could stand with. My love, my life, my family. You!"

Xena felt the truth of his words. He had changed. She didn't need Gabrielle's moral compass anymore. She felt the goodness in him. It warmed her. She reached out her hand and beckoned him into the bed with her. He joined her and laid her down gently on the mattress, kissed her deeply, and wiped her tears while she mourned her brother.


	19. Chapter XIX

My Immortal XIX

All the gods had filed back into the council chamber. Xena stood patiently inside the petitioner's box waiting for the fates to announce that the meeting had reconvened. She watched as Ares's sister Eileithyia walked over to the God of War and placed her hand gently on his shoulder before whispering in his ear. Ares' eyes went directly to Xena's and then quickly down to her womb. The look on his face and the direction of his gaze alarmed Xena. She knew that Eileithyia was the goddess of childbirth and she hoped everything was okay with the children growing inside of her. She instinctively placed a protective hand on her abdomen. Ares nodded to his sister then glanced back up to Xena and gave her a reassuring smile. Xena started to walk down to his seat to see just what that little exchange had been about but was interrupted by the entrance of the three grand dames that now served as judges for the gods.

"Let this council reconvene and finish the day's business," the Crone announced.

"I believe that Persephone wishes to speak on Xena's behalf," the mother gestured toward the pale, slender goddess, indicating that she should take the speaker's box.

Persephone gathered her robes and headed down the stairs to the speaking platform.

Xena stepped aside but gave the goddess a smile of thanks.

The goddess looked to Ares before she began her speech. She could see that her cousin really did love this mortal woman. Xena had inspired in him the kinds of changes that she herself had hoped to bring about in her own husband Hades. With Hades, however, it always felt like it was one step forward for every two steps back. She had plead with him to leave Xena be when the whole Twilight prophecy had been revealed. But Athena had convinced him that nothing but the destruction of the infant, Eve, would save them all. If he had listened, she wondered, would he be here with her now? Either way, it wasn't Xena's fault that he had died. He had brought it on himself.

Her voice was soft and kind, when she finally spoke, "I know that many of you will find it curious that I chose to speak on behalf a woman who was involved in my husband's demise. I hope you will hear me out and come to understand, as I did, that Xena was not responsible for Hades' death, nor any of the gods. If you'll recall, she begged us to let her live in peace, to let her raise her child in peace but Zeus and Athena became convinced that infanticide was the only answer to the Twilight prophecy. Xena didn't wantonly kill the gods, look at how many of us survived. She only harmed those whose egos forced them into a direct confrontation with her. And, unfortunately, my sweet husband was one of those."

"She's right," Celesta called from the audience.

"Order," the maiden called from the judges' box.

"Each of us has to vote his or her own conscience. I will ask you all to remember the Xena we all knew from before, when she first rode at the head of Ares' army. This is not that same woman. She has changed and what's more is that she has done something that none of us had ever managed to do, not even Zeus or Hera. She has taught compassion and love to the God of War and Ares is a better god for it. Maybe his time as a mortal also taught him those things but it was Xena that inspired the changes and for that we should all thank her. I feel we should welcome them both to Olympus and I accept Xena's proposal that Apollo should be unbanished as well. Thank you," With nothing left to say, the goddess stepped away from the platform and glided gracefully back to her seat.

After another three hours of speeches, both for and against Xena's proposition to return Ares to Olympus, the Fates announced that it was time to begin the voting. At the Crone's bidding, two young male servants entered, each carried an amphora. One amphora was designated for the yea votes, the second for the nays.

"Let the voting begin," the mother called and the gods and goddesses lined up to cast their ostracon in the jars.

"Ares, Apollo, and Xena, If you will kindly wait in the Main Hall while the votes are cast and tallied. We will send someone when the verdict is to be delivered," the maiden gestured for the servants to escort the trio out of the council chamber.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When they reached the Main Hall, Xena pulled Ares out of Apollo's earshot.

"What was that business with Eileithyia?" She asked.

"Xena, now before you dismiss the idea out of hand, at least agree to hear me out."

Xena raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Go on."

"Eileithyia thinks it would be a good idea to put an enchantment on the fetuses. And to be honest, I agree with her."

"What? What are you talking about? I don't want any spell put on my children." Xena turned away from him. How could he want to mess with their unborn children that way?

"It's not a spell, Xena. I would be a protective enchantment. Just a precaution against anything Enyo might have prepared."

"I can handle Enyo, Ares!"

"I don't doubt that for a minute, Xena. But she dabbles in the dark arts. She doesn't play fair and it wouldn't be beyond her to try to hurt you by hurting the children." He warned.

"I understand everything you are saying. But Ares, she will just as likely try to hurt them after they are born. They are our children, Honey. They will always be a target of someone's wrath and hatred. Just like us."

"Then shouldn't we do all that we can to protect them?" He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

"When I become a goddess, won't that protect them anyway?"

"It will make them immortal, yes. But, what if the gods don't vote to welcome you into the fold?"

"You will still find a way to make me immortal, if not a goddess."

"True but your power would be greater if you become a goddess and not merely an immortal."

"Still, as an immortal mother, my children would be immortal, right?"

"Yes, but I still don't see the harm in letting Eileithyia place a protective barrier around your womb."

"Ares, have you ever considered that she might be working with Enyo. What if her intent is more malignant than you expect?"

"That's not her way, Xena. I know you don't really know her that well but let me put your fears to rest there. She's one we can trust implicitly."

"I don't trust anyone implicitly, not even you." Xena turned and glared out him.

"Ow, after all that we have been through," he reached down and kissed her.

"And plying me with your sweet kisses isn't helping your case any," Xena bit his lower lip playfully. "Makes me think you are up to something."

"I swear, Xena. You are insufferable. What is it going to take for you to put all of your trust in me, the way you do Gabrielle?"

"Ares, I just said I don't trust anyone implicitly. I didn't say, anyone but Gabrielle."

"Yeah, but it was an unspoken truth."

"No, you're wrong. She's betrayed me before. I don't even trust her with all my heart."

"You will trust me that way, someday. Soon, I'll have eternity to prove myself to you."

Apollo had inched closer while they were kissing. "You two are something else, you know it."

"Shut up," Ares warned.

"No, I mean really. You two were on the verge of world domination before she went and screwed our dear brother. The crazy part is that her leaving you for Herc made you want her even more. Instead of punishing her like the whore she proved herself to be, you started traipsing all over Greece after her like a fucking lovesick donkey."

"You don't know what you talking about, Apollo. but if you want to keep your tongue, you'd better silence it," Xena pushed away from Ares and advanced toward the god.

Ares grabbed her and held her back.

"That's it, Brother, keep your bitch on her leash."

"Enough!" Hestia called and leered at Apollo. "The council has reached its decision. Please head back to the chamber."

Xena smoothed her dress down. When everything was said and done, she planned to take Apollo somewhere and give him a good beating.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When they returned to the chamber, Xena resumed her position in the petitioner's box. This time, however, she had company. Ares stood between her and Apollo, each as eager to hear the decision as was the Warrior Princess.

The Fates directed the three of them to turn and face the judges' box. The Crone began, "Since time immemorial, these gods have ruled over the people who call themselves Hellenes. They have set amongst themselves this council to keep peace and harmony on Olympus. It is with this goal in mind that the council has decided to welcome both Ares and Apollo back into the Olympian fold. Further, it has been decided by the council that Xena will be granted a goddesshood. Her coronation will take place following her nuptials with the God of War. It is also at that time that the children of the immortal couple will be granted their mantles.

Ares reached down and took Xena's hand in his. They were coming home! The gods not only had welcomed him back but they were accepting Xena into the family and not just as his queen but as a goddess in her own right! She deserved nothing less!

"Well, I guess you finally got what you always wanted," Apollo leaned around Ares and whispered to Xena.

"Not yet, but soon enough," she smiled wickedly just to taunt him.

Without another word, he walked out of the council chamber.

Ares was so elated that he picked Xena up by the waist.

"Put me down, you're making a spectacle."

As he lowered her, he slid her long body against his.

The gods and goddess who had voted in support of the couple came to congratulate them. Aphrodite was beside herself with joy. "I am totally throwing a huge welcome back bash. Like tonight! You two better show up."

"Mother, let them be." Cupid clasped hands with Ares, "Welcome home and welcome to the family, Xena."

"Thanks, Cupid." Xena hugged the winged god.

"When's the wedding?" Psyche asked.

"Well, uh, um," Xena stammered.

Ares hoped that she wasn't going to change her mind. He didn't like that she was stuttering through her answer.

"I - uh, how long does it take to plan a wedding?" Xena asked.

Ares smiled, relieved that her hesitation was related to the fact that she was clueless about weddings and not an indicator that she was still having doubts.

"A year, at least, I mean to do it properly," Aphrodite answered.

"A year?" Xena didn't like that answer. "Okay, well what can you put together in a week, Goddess of Love, I know you're up to the challenge."

"A week?" Dite looked at Xena incredulously. Ares heart soared.

"Okay, okay, so I might have some ideas already, I mean I've been planning this thing for nearly thirty years anyway."

"Thirty years," Xena eyed Aphrodite.

"True love, duh." the goddess pinched Xena on the cheek, "it conquers all, even the big bad God of War and his deadly Warrior Princess."

Ares wrapped his arm around Xena's waist. For once, he couldn't argue with his sister's logic.


	20. Chapter XX

My Immortal XX

Ares had insisted on Xena wearing only the finest silk for their wedding day, so he sent Aphrodite to Persia to buy the fabric for her gown. Xena gasped when Aphrodite laid the material out in front of her. Its sheen was so perfect that it almost looked like fresh milk laying across the bed in the master suite of the island estate.

"It's beautiful Aphrodite, just beautiful," Xena hugged the goddess. She couldn't believe that in less than five days, she'd be Ares' bride.

"Ares also insisted that the belt be dyed deep purple. Here's the veil," she handed Xena the sheer fabric. "Your bouquet will match the ensemble, white roses accented with purple irises. Do you want me to have your shoes dyed purple as well?" Aphrodite still had so much to do, she couldn't imagine adding another task to the list, but for Xena, she'd fit it in.

"What do you think?" Xena asked Astra, who was admiring the luxurious silk.

"Yes, that way they'll match you belt and bouquet. And is she wearing amethyst jewelry?" Astra asked the goddess.

"Most of her jewelry will be diamonds, actually. But I think I can find a nice amethyst piece to throw in the mix. Good idea," Aphrodite smiled even though her to-do list kept growing. "Well, I am off, toodles."

"Thank you for everything, Dite. I would've been lost without you." Xena smiled.

"Duh, warrior babe, but it's okay, I've got your back." Aphrodite waved her fingers and disappeared.

"I'll never get used to that," Astra shook her head.

"Sure you will," Xena grinned. "So you're gonna turn this into a dress?"

"Yep, now stand still while I get your measurements." She ran a tape across Xena's center.

"You know, I owe you an apology for the other day," Xena said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay, I'm just glad that Ares didn't kill me."

"It wasn't your fault, he knows that."

Astra indicated that Xena should turn around. "Still, some men wouldn't care, whose fault it was."

"That's true enough. Most would have just wanted to join!"

Both women chuckled which eased some of the tension in the room.

"Can I ask you something, though?" Astra's voice was almost a whisper, as if she was afraid to pose the question.

"Sure," Xena answered.

"If you have a man like him, I mean a god like him, why would you want to fool around with me? Or anyone for that matter, I mean look at him, he's gorgeous and he's so crazy about you."

"Hmm, Ares and I have a complicated history. I didn't trust him for a very long time. And now that all of this is happening, it feels sort of like a whirlwind. And to be perfectly honest, I don't really feel like I deserve this kind of happiness." Xena didn't know why she was revealing her innermost thoughts to the girl but it felt good to have someone to talk to, so she went with it.

"Life can change in an instant," Astra turned Xena back around and indicated she should lift her arms so she could get her bust measurement. "I think we should take happiness where we can get it."

"Wise words, I'll try to remember them."

"Okay, you're all finished. Now, I have to get to work on this dress!" Astra gathered up the material and headed for her workroom.

Xena plopped down on the bed and looked out the window to the unending span of ocean. She wished Ares was here, she wondered when he would return. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't sent him away but he'd neglected his duties as God of War while they'd dealt with the Olympian council. So, she had insisted that he check on things in Sparta and the Macedonian campaign, at the very least. He had argued with her at first. He hadn't felt comfortable leaving her, knowing that Enyo was out to get her. When Xena promised that she would stay at the island retreat where Enyo had no jurisdiction and minimal powers, he relaxed and agreed to get some work done.

Still, Xena wished she'd spent one more day with him before Eve and Gabrielle were set to arrive tomorrow. She supposed she could always ask Aphrodite to wait another day to bring her family to the island.

Xena could hear clanging dishes as Bilka ambled down the hallway toward the master suite.

The smell of fish stew wafted through the doorway before Bilka's full frame came over the threshold.

Bilka sat the tray down on the table in the suite's dining area. "How you feeling, ma'am?"

"Couldn't feel better. I could've come down and got that, you didn't have to bring it up, Bilka." She knew the old cook's back bothered her sometimes.

"Oh, Old Bilka's alright. Don't you worry about be any. Besides, since we came here, the arthritis don't bother me much. This place has done wonders for my old bones."

"Glad to hear it."

"Will you and the master be living here or on high?"

"Probably, a little of both, why do you ask?"

"Well, I hope you at least let me babysit those little monsters you're carrying." Bilka poured a glass of water-down wine for Xena.

"Oh, I am sure you'll have your hands full of 'em." Xena grabbed a glass from the bar and poured Bilka a glass of wine.

"What are you doing?" Bilka asked.

"Bilka, you are my friend, not my servant. I want you to know that I see you as my equat."

"I appreciate that, I do. But, ma'am. . .Xena. . . I work for you, and soon you will be a goddess. Ares pays me a good wage. It's my job to wait on you."

"Well, whatever he's paying you, it isn't enough."

"You might be surprised."

"Then don't you want to take that money and travel, see the world, buy you some nice things?"

"Xena, Hargel is a simple man. He likes simple things. How do you think he'd like me if I went around all decked out in baubles? Besides, I never cared for such frivolities anyway. And as far as travelling goes, never cared for the seas and the highways ain't safe for a fair maiden like myself," Bilkel cackled.

Xena couldn't help but laugh at the old woman's joke.

"So, have you given any thought to what you want for your last meal?" Bilka asked.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Well, when you become like him, I am assuming that you'll lose your appetite for human food. He can barely stomach the thought of it. "

"Huh, I hadn't really considered that. I suppose I live on nectar and ambrosia, won't I?"

"That's about right. I mean he's known to eat some fruits, grapes and olives mostly but only in small portions." Bilka drank her wine and picked at the grapes that made up the centerpiece of the table.

"I'll think about it and let you know. Do you think my other desires will change?"

"Hard to say. Are you scared?" Xena thought it was so refreshing that Bilka understood her so well. Most people saw Xena as fearless. Few were as insightful as her old friend.

"Terrified." It felt good to be open and honest. "I don't know what changes that becoming a goddess might invoke in me. But mostly, I am afraid of which impulses being a goddess might magnify."

"You're afraid of the power?"

"Yes, afraid of how my baser self will respond to having that kind of power." Xena moved from the table and walked over to the window. The sun shimmered on the blue Mediterranean. A trireme approached the island.

"You'll be fine, you've got him to guide you."

"That's another thing that frightens me. You remember what we were like, before.'

"I do," Bilka came up and stood next to Xena. "But it's different now."

"Yes, it is." Xena agreed.

"Love changes everything."

"Yes, yes it does." Xena drank the last of her wine and hugged the old cook.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

It took a lot of persuading but Ares finally convinced the Spartan Council that they should allow the helots to name a representative to serve on the council. He explained that it the slave population felt that they had some way to redress their grievances, then they may be less inclined to revolt. The vote had resulted in a narrow victory for Ares' proposal, 8-6 with one abstaining vote. Still, Ares left the Spartans with a good feeling in his heart. He couldn't wait to tell Xena how things worked out. He was tempted to run to the estate and spend the rest of the day with her but her really needed to check on Darian, and make a quick trip to Gaul. Plus, he had a little surprise for the Warrior Princess, if he could get his cousin to cooperate.

The Macedonian campaign was a complete and utter mess. He stood on a hill watching Darian and Gargon's forces tear each other apart. There was a time that such a skirmish would have been his favorite way to spend an afternoon, now it just bored him. He decided not to intervene. He'd let them duke it out and whoever emerged victorious would be his leader in Macedonia. He was tired of bailing out Xena wannabes.

The Romans were in full control in Gaul. He probably could have skipped out on this little side trip altogether but he needed to show his face every now and again to keep the Romans worshipping him.

"General Aurelius, troops look fresh and sharp. You've done a fine job." Ares praised as he materialized in front of the Roman leader.

"Lord Mars," the general saluted the god by tapping his closed fist to his chest. "We were just dedicating an altar to you for our recent victory."

"You have my favor general. What is your next move?"

"Britannia."

"And a fine move it is. I'll leave you to it, then."

"Thank you, my Lord," the commander turned back to his troops as Ares disappeared into the aether.

When Ares reemerged from the timeless, formless void, he stood at the gates to Hades domain.

"Your business?" The guard at the door asked.

"I wish an audience with Persephone." Ares crossed his arms trying to intimidate the guard.

"Give me a minute," the guard was clearly unimpressed with the war god who had no powers in Hades' kingdom.

When he returned, the guard didn't say a word to Ares he simply gestured the the god could enter the main hall.

Persephone sat on Hades' former dais. "How can I help you, Cousin?"

"First of all, let me thank you for what you said at council."

"Thanks are not necessary, I only spoke the truth." She continued to peruse some scrolls that were draped across her lap.

"Well, I see that you are busy, so I won't waste your time with small talk."

"I appreciate that, Ares. I am currently busy sorting through that little mess you have going on up in Macedonia."

Ares blushed. Maybe he should go back and get it under control. "I can maybe help with that. But first, I need you to hear me out."

"Go ahead," Persephone put the scrolls aside.

"I want to bring Xena's mother to our wedding."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Look, she doesn't even have to go to Earth. It'll be a straight from the Elysian Fields to Olympus kind of trip."

"How about I just agree to let her view the wedding from Elysium?" Persephone compromised.

"If that's the best you can do, I'll take it. But, I really wanted Xena to have her mother by her side. They loved each other very much and they never really got a proper goodbye."

"Fine, I'll have her there a couple hours before the wedding but it's straight back to Elysium after the wedding."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now clean up your mess in Macedonia."

"It's not exactly my mess."

"Isn't it? They are your generals."

"Fair enough." Ares disappeared into the aether.


	21. Chapter XXI

When the bright orange sun glowed low in the western sky and Ares still hadn't returned, Xena decided that she'd take Argo for another island exploration. She hadn't been away from the house long when she felt a disturbance in the air around her. Great, she thought, which one of the Phoenician gods was going to grace her with their presence today. Xena brought Argo to a stop and surveyed the wilderness around her. There was no one visible, only the oaks, pines, and wildflowers could be seen stretching from cliff to cliff atop the mountain. Xena dismounted and reached for the hilt of her sword. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was in imminent danger.

When her boots hit the ground, Argo reared up on her back legs and neighed loudly. The horse could also sense the sinister presence. Xena slapped the horse on her hind quarters and told her to run. Argo galloped off, leaving Xena alone in the clearing. Xena spun around, keeping her senses on the alert, her sword at the ready.

She saw the fabric of the world unfold slowly and watched as Enyo climbed slowly out of the aether. She realized that the goddess' diminished powers in the Phoenician realm were making it more difficult for her to move in and out of the aether than she was accustomed to. When the dark deity finally broke free, she sneered to find Xena prepared for her.

"You really got the jump on me there, Enyo. Oooh, what's the matter? Having a little trouble?" Xena taunted.

"Oh, you think you are so clever, don't you, Xena? Well, I'll remind you that even though I have diminished powers, here, I am still a goddess, an immortal goddess and you are only a weak, disgusting mortal whose only power lies in your cunt's ability to ensnare Ares."

"You sure about that?" Xena raised her sword.

"Oh, you think you can best me with a sword? He trained me!" Enyo pulled her own blade.

"Yeah, well, I've taught him a thing or two. You ready for your lesson?"

"I'll kill you, you bitch," Enyo screamed as she charged at Xena.

Xena brought her blade down to parry as Enyo went directly for her center. The move gave Enyo's goal away. She meant to kill the children. Even if she couldn't successfully defeat Xena, she counted on being able to get in a blow to the abdomen. Xena quickly spun away from the maniacal goddess and prepared for another onslaught. Enyo didn't disappoint. She thrust at Xena's stomach again. again Xena deflected the blade and readied for Enyo's next move.

Enyo was furious. Her powers in this place were nearly non-existent and Xena was a skilled swordswoman. She didn't really expect to kill her, not without having the advantage of her powers. She'd seen Xena wipe the floor with the Olympians. She didn't kid herself, she knew just how dangerous Ares' whore was. But still, she had hoped that she could land some damaging blows. She calmed, as she realized she was going about this the wrong way. She had one thing working in her favor. She was immortal after all, she could just wear Xena down, eventually her mortal arms would become fatigued, her legs would tire. She would eventually make a mistake brought about by weariness. Enyo had only to bide her time, toy with the slut a little longer.

After a few more thrusts, Enyo stepped back a little, as if she was waiting Xena out. Xena realized the abrupt change in style had to have a tactical purpose. What was Enyo up to? The women continued to circle, each waiting for the other to attack. Xena wondered what would happen if she laid a sword on the goddess. Did her lack of powers here make her vulnerable to Xena's blade? Xena briefly considered going on the offensive but quickly dismissed the thought as reckless.

When she felt the strain in her shoulder from keeping her blade at the ready for nearly fifteen minutes, Xena realized what Enyo had planned. The realization must have flitted across her face because Enyo gave Xena a satisfied smirk.

"You think you've bested me, is that it?" Xena smiled devilishly.

"No, I think you've just realized why you'll never be good enough for him. You were born a mortal. I, a goddess. I will always be more suited for him than you. Sure he can give you immortality, but you'll always know that it was a gift and not something you were born to."

"That's right it's a gift. The gift of being his chosen. And I don't mean his chosen warrior, I mean he has chosen me to be his immortal bride. He could have chosen any of you whore goddesses but instead he chose an insignificant mortal to be his goddess. Suck on that!" Xena turned to walk away, finished with Enyo's games.

"Oh no you don't!" Enyo threw a dagger at Xena. Xena spun and snatched it out of the air.

"Keep fucking with me Enyo and you'll end up like his other cunt Discord! Dead and without a head." Xena tossed the dagger over the cliff edge for added effect.

"You can't back that threat up, you haven't the power to kill gods, Xena." Enyo crept toward her.

"Not yet, but give me a week, and I'll see what I can do." Xena snarled.

"I'll never let you marry him," Enyo raged and ran headlong at Xena.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Ares was sitting in Darian's tent, trying to broker a deal between his two generals when he the got the distinct impression that Xena was in danger. He'd had those feelings before but because he respected her abilities, he never let them worry him much. Now things were different, she was carrying his children. Plus, he'd watched her die, he'd held what he thought was her corpse in his arms. Lived without her in his world for twenty-five years. He didn't want to repeat that, ever!

"Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me, duty calls," Ares saluted the men and vanished into thin air.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

With Enyo running at her full-force, Xena lifted her leg and kicked the goddess in the jaw. Enyo stumbled backwards for a second but quickly recovered and resumed her march toward Xena. The goddess threw finesse out the window. She paid no attention to form, she only sought to injure and maim, at whatever cost to her own hide. Pure jealousy spurred her on. She collided with Xena so hard that the two of them fell thunderously to the ground. Xena's arms instantly bent at the elbows and moved in protectively over her abdomen. But her protective posture meant that she was giving Enyo access to her head. Enyo took full advantage. She began pummeling Xena with her fists. Xena took a couple of hard blows before she realized that if she didn't protect her head Enyo was going to knock her out. She wondered if she could put the pinch on the goddess. Wondered if it would work. It was worth a shot, she supposed. She made to jab at Enyo's neck but the goddess grabbed her forearms and the momentum of the movement sent the women rolling along the ground. Xena realized a second too late that they had rolled precariously close to the cliff edge.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares materialized in the master suite on the island estate. He saw Xena's veil and dress material laid out on the bed. It was coming along beautifully. He ran his finger along the silk.

"Uh, uh, uh, get your hands off that! Didn't anyone tell you it's bad luck for you to see it before the wedding," Bilka slapped at his hand.

Bad luck. What kind of back luck? Where was Xena? Why wasn't she here? She was in danger, he knew it! He quickly scanned the aether for her soul signature. She was flying? That couldn't be right. No, not flying! Falling! Ares disappeared into the void.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Enyo realized that she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Xena was a mortal, she an immortal. The fall to the rocky shore below might be a little painful without her powers but it wouldn't kill her. Xena, on the other hand, would be smashed to mushy mortal bits and her diseased spawn would perish with her. With a powerful twist of their bodies, Enyo sent them over the edge. Xena reached for the cliff wall, trying to grab a vine, an outcropping, anything on which she could get purchase. Her left hand struck hard against a jagged cluster of rocks. She couldn't hang on, the glassy volcanic rocks cut her hand wide open and she thought she might have heard the cracking of bones.

Enyo cackled with delight as waves crashing against the rocks below came closer and closer.

Xena felt the ocean spray against her face and closed her eyes, saying a silent apology to her babies and a last goodbye to Ares and the world. She hoped the pain would be brief. She hoped he would find her body before it washed out to sea. She prayed that Gabrielle and Eve wouldn't hate him and blame him for her death. A billion thoughts swirled in her head and then she made impact. The rocks were hard, but they weren't jagged and they were cushioned, cushioned with leather? She opened her eyes. She hadn't crashed at all. He had caught her before impact. He sat her gingerly on her feet before turning his malevolent gaze toward Enyo.

The goddess had fallen to the rocks. Her body spasmed in pain on the craggy stone.

"That is what you get! I told you to leave her alone." He worked up a fireball in his hand. With his powers also diminished it took it longer than usual to charge. Enyo did her best to scramble away. She tried to open a portal into the aether but she couldn't get the void to engulf her in time. Ares flung the ball at her. It hit her square in the head and singed her face off. Her lifeless body collapsed on the rocks before being dragged by the waves out to sea.

"Dead and without a head," Xena muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body protectively.

Ares quickly turned and ran to Xena.

"You okay?"

"I am now, can we just go home?"

"You got, it." He mustered up the charge and zapped them to the master suite.


End file.
